Hebi no entiende
by Murder the Gaa
Summary: Sasuke-sama se enojará si nos ve" murmuró Juugo quien se tapaba los ojos desde la ventana. Karin negó fotografiando el momento en el cual Sasuke se quedó sin polera y Suigetsu sonrió con sorna "Mierda" masculló Karin "¿Qué?" "Saqué una foto con flash".
1. Prólogo

**D**eclaimer: pues los mismos, Naruto no me pertenece si no a Masashi Kishimoto.

**A**dvertencias: Semi-AU, Principios de OOC, Spoiler.

Hebi no entiende

—

By: Gαα

Prólogo

—

Cansados, sudados, estresados y sobretodo hambrientos se encontraban los miembros de Hebi; tras recorrer por tres días sin parar desde el País del Viento hacía el país del fuego, Suigetsu quien en esos momentos estaba terriblemente deshidratado comenzó a ver a más de una Karin comenzando a marearse por tanta repugnancia, Juugo a quien la naturaleza lo tranquilizaba comenzaba a exasperarse al no encontrar algo que comer, Karin a falta de descanso se le había corrido el maquillaje y se veía aún más decadente de lo que ya era y el Líder nato de Hebi estaba como si hubieran comenzado recién, maldecían por lo bajo su buena resistencia —

—Hemos adelantado mucho, vayan a refrescarse —espetó por lo bajo desapareciendo en una ráfaga de viento; Suigetsu a lo lejos, observó un río y no tardó en zambullirse allí, mientras que Karin sin ningún tipo de pudor comenzó a desvestirse para hacer lo mismo y darse un merecido descanso, Juugo había ya comenzado a cazar —

—Hn, no entiendo porque Sasuke-sama tiene que ser tan déspota e insensible, ahora tendré que cargar con más de una cantimplora —masculló por lo bajo mientras sentía de nuevo bombear el agua en su cuerpo —

—Ésta vez estoy de acuerdo, no entiendo porque Sasuskito quiere llegar tan rápido a aquella estúpida aldea —la voz de Karin estaba lejos de molestar a cualquiera, el cansancio se reflejaba en sus lentas acciones —

—Por lo que tengo entendido Sasuke-sama vivía allí —contestó tranquilamente Juugo quien por fin pudo probar bocado —

—Si será el muy bastardo, cuando lo vea le diré un par de cosas —espetó mordazmente Suigetsu —

—¿Qué cosas Suigetsu? —Todos tragaron duro, ahí estaba, sentando en una rama tranquilamente con una ceja en alto, su Sharingan no estaba pero lo negro de sus ojos bastaba como para intimidar a un ejército, Suigetsu comenzó a sudar frío, Karin estaba en shock y Juugo rogaba porque no lo matará a él si no tuvo la culpa —

—Sasuke-sama… ehh estaba hablando de Juugo, bastardo engreído, ¿Cómo no capturaste más peces? —Suigetsu rogaba a todos los dioses por no ser asesinado tan joven, Juugo captando la intenciones de su compañero de equipo, trago dificultosamente —

—Lo siento Suigetsu-kun, ahora mismo voy —el integrante más inestable de Hebi camino indeciso a ver si su líder no los pillaba en esa mentira.

Él era un Uchiha, sabía perfectamente que hablaban de él, su mirada no variaba de Suigetsu, le tenía miedo, una sonrisa arrogante surcó sus labios, eran unos malditos cobardes, eso era lo que en su totalidad eran todos ellos.

No tenía porqué malgastar sus palabras en alguien como ellos, pero que mejor manera de castigarlos que volviendo a caminar —

—Nos vamos —masculló por lo bajo mientras comenzaba a saltar de árbol en árbol y como lo imaginó inmediatamente tras suyo marcho Juugo quien no se había desnudado —

—Karin-san y Suigetsu-kun están atrás Sasuke-sama —pronunció tímidamente mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos, estaba contrariado —

—¡¡Esperen!! —Gritaba Karin desesperada mientras se vestía saltando por el camino —

—Maldita zorra, no sé como te soporto —pronunció asqueado Suigetsu quien como era de agua se vistió inmediatamente —

—Sasuke-sama, ¿Por qué tanta prisa en llegar? —Suigetsu confianzudamente realizó esa pregunta sin saber las consecuencias, pero lo que no contaban era que ese día sin ellos notarlo, _él estaba de muy buen humor _—

—Tsk, molestos —apresuró el paso dándose cuenta de que la última y única integrante femenina del grupo ya había llegado, eran apenas las nueve de la mañana, si aumentaba un poco más el ritmo, estaría por las puertas de Konoha como a las cinco de la tarde, y podría ser un día provechoso.

-

-

En el despacho del Godaime se encontraba el equipo siete de Konoha, uno de los mejores de la villa nivelándolos con los antiguos Chunin de la Aldea —

—Tsunade-baa-chan ¡¿Me va a decir por una jodida vez para qué nos llamó tan temprano?! —Espetaba un rubio apuntando acusadoramente con un dedo, una gotita en la cabeza cruzó por cada uno de los miembros que integraban aquel despacho —

—Naruto, son las tres de la tarde —masculló por lo bajo su sensei, Hatake Kakashi a quien aún no han podido ver su rostro —

—Lo siento, Godaime-sama, pero ya sabe como es éste idiota —pronunció dulcemente Sakura mientras con su otra mano ahorcaba al pobre de su amigo —

—S-Sakura-chan… me a-ho-go —intento inquerir quedadamente el rubio —

—¡Naruto-idiota! —Musitó, golpeándolo con su puño —

—Está bien, Sakura, sólo quería decirle que ya no buscarán más a Uchiha Sasuke, esa misión se ha cancelado por orden mía —dijo tranquilamente, la sonrisa de Naruto desapareció, a Sakura se le había abierto la mandíbula, mientras que su sensei abría su único ojo visible mirando con cierto rencor a la Godaime —

—No nos puede cancelar esa misión, con el debido respeto Godaime-sama —masculló Kakashi, con Naruto asintiendo —

—¡¡Vieja!!, ¡Lo hemos estado buscando hace apenas dos años!, no nos puede suspender la misión si nos dio un plazo de cinco años como mínimo —acusó con odio Naruto, Sakura ahora era la que sólo asentía, Tsunade sencillamente sonrió —

—¿No van a escuchar el "por qué"? —Preguntó como si ella supiera algo que ellos no —

—¡No me importa vieja!, ¡Prometí traer a bastardo y eso es lo que haré! —Y como buen crío que era se sentó con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, Kakashi con la mente más amplia prosiguió con el tema —

—A qué se debe la decisión Godaime-sama —la voz de Kakashi sonó algo irritada ¿Cómo demonios se le ocurrió tanta idiotez?, ¿Había bebido mucho Sake? —

—Hace no más de unos tres días me llegó un pergamino, sin sello, me lo trajeron para que yo personalmente lo revisara… —Tranquilamente provocando la angustia de los presentes, pero es que le encantaba verlos así de ansiosos, aunque sabía que jugaba con un tema delicado —

—Bueno, la cosa es que el pergamino me pedía redención, a un grupo de cuatro shinobis, lealtad a la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas y al país del fuego por la captura de enemigos "rango S" a nivel Bingo a manos del grupo especialmente, de su líder no podía dejar que se me fuera tal material —Shizune miraba con pena, ya que todos estaban que explotaban —

—¡Y qué mierda tiene que ver eso en el tema!, vieja borracha —masculló ya hastiado mientras seguía sentado en el piso del despacho —

—Pues los nombres de los nuevos ninjas de Konoha son Suigetsu… —Nadie del equipo siete entendía ni _jota_ lo que la vieja decía, pero debía ser importante, por lo menos eso pensaba cierta kunoichi y Kakashi —

—Juugo, Karin y no menos importante su líder Uchiha Sasuke, llegan hoy más o menos a las cinco de la tarde —silencio, Naruto no hablaba, Sakura no daba señales y Kakashi increíblemente impresionado se había tenido que apoyar de una pared ante aquella gran improbabilidad.

Su discípulo, subordinado, amigo y rival de Naruto y el eterno amor de la única Kunoichi del grupo, ¿Regresaba por sus propios sentidos? —

—¿A quién eliminó? —Cuestionó Kakashi, indudablemente se hacía más fuerte cada vez más —

—Pues, partiendo por su hermano Itachi, Deidara de Akatsuki, un tal Zetsu, quien estaba de mirón en la pelea contra su hermano, y a Orochimaru —Pronunció mientras ojeaba los papeles.

Pero seguían sin reacción, Tsunade miraba con cierto temor a los integrantes, observó a Naruto pararse lentamente —

—No estás mintiendo ¿Tsunade-obaa-chan? —La voz seria de Naruto sorprendió a más de uno, Sakura cuando por fin pudo reaccionar observó que entre tanto parlamento eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, _solo media hora._

-

-

A lo lejos podía ver la gran Puerta de Konoha, sonrió ansiosamente, quizás que sorpresas lo aguardarían en aquel lugar, quizás como será recibido y muchas cosas más, miró a su grupo que iba unas cuantas ramas atrás a quienes todos lo miraba intrigantes —

—Sasuke-sama, ¿Nos podremos quedar con usted? —Juugo quien estaba más atemorizado por alejarse de él, debido a "su pequeño" problema, estaba dispuesto a rogarle porque lo dejará quedarse a su lado —

—Hagan lo que quieran —pronunció bajo, ya quedaba pocos metros y la tensión surgía en aquellos pasos, lo cual era percibido por el Uchiha a quien poco le importaba, mientras que Karin y Suigetsu debido a la tensión no paraban de pelearse _otra vez, _pensó el único Uchiha sobreviviente del prestigioso Clan, lo que si le sorprendió es que Juugo el más tranquilo también se les sumo —

—Zorra.

—Dientes de tiburón.

—¡Cállense me están desconcentrando!

—¡_Cállate loco_! —Pronunciaron ambos, estaban con los nervios de punta.

Y así siguieron su trayectoria hasta encontrarse en las puertas de Konoha en las cuales su líder se detuvo, y con él ellos también, miraban a todos lados, la caseta de inmigración había sido informada y solo miraban al Uchiha sorprendidos, y sobre todo a su grupo que parecían cualquier cosa, siguieron discutiendo en la entrada y Sasuke ya más cansado, bufó —

—Pueden callarse de una jodida vez, escuchen, he pedido redención por ustedes si quieren se quedan, si no se van poco me importa —masculló más hastiado, Hebi asintió, su líder parecía _extraño, _hasta parecía _¿Feliz?_

No eso es imposible, pensaron los tres, se negaban a ver a su líder feliz; siempre tan amargado, estoico, imperturbable, asesino, sádico, y hasta lo habían visto psicópata, pero ¿Feliz?, todos creían que ese sentimiento no estaba en el vocabulario ni en los pensamientos de su líder —

—¡¡Bastardo!! —Hebi abrió los ojos, habían escuchado ¿Bastardo?, le habían dicho ¿Bastardo a su líder?, era imposible, hasta una locura, ni ellos mismos pensarían decirle así, ni en sus sueños —

—¡¡Sasuke-bastardo!! —Otra vez aquel grito, estaba muerto, miraban con piedad a aquella figura que se acercaba corriendo en dirección hacia ellos, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue ver a su líder inmutable, demonios, ¡Hasta se veía _feliz_!, eso era ¡¡_imposible_!! —

—¡¡Sasuke remedo de idiota !! —Ahora sí que estaba muerto, su líder ni se movía sólo veía a aquella figura que Hebi ya la veía muerta desangrándose en la calle por atreverse a hablarle así, poco a poco la figura se hizo más visible divisando una cabellera rubia, sin duda era un chico, con orbes cielo —

_"Es lindo, lastima". _Pensó Karin quien ya lo daba por muerto, pero tenían que admitirlo, tenía agallas al llamar a Uchiha Sasuke así, Suigetsu siempre lo quiso hacer, pero cuando una vez se le escapo, tuvieron que parar la misión por las heridas de este y eso que estaba en su equipo y lo dejo medio vivo, porque parecía más muerto —

—Bastardo —pronunció ahora más tranquilo enfrente de su líder, observaban como Sasuke ni se inmutaba solo lo observaba, tranquilo no movía ni un músculo, ¿Cómo lo matará?, ¿Con su katana?, ¿Su Sharingan? —

—Baka… —Volvió a pronunciar ahora serio, Naruto miraba cuan cambiado estaba su amigo, más serio, más hombre _y seguro que más fuerte _—

—Inútil —pronunció, pero ahora con una sonrisa socarrona, Sasuke, su amigo Sasuke, su rival Sasuke, la única persona a la cual ha considerado realmente como amigo del alma, de esos que no se borran a pesar del tiempo estaba delate de él, maldita sea era Sasuke, con esa misma sonrisa que lo sacaba de quicio por poseer superioridad, con su mismo extraño corte de pelo, pero no con sus mismas ropas, pero a él que le importaba estaba ahí, en Konoha, ¡Frente a él! —

—Tonto —estaba en shock por verlo, shock por no saber qué hacer, pero al parecer eso no le sorprendía, escuchó su bufido y como rodaba sus ojos como antaño y lo hizo sacar una sonrisa —

—Idiota — Idiota, _idiota, idiota, _hace tiempo que dejaba de escuchar esas palabras, llenas de odio y de un inexplicable valor para él —

—Bastardo —sin dudarlo por un segundo se lanzó a los brazos del que había sido su amigo y era por toda la vida, sin pedir permiso estaba llorando en su hombro y por eso mismo, sin pedir permiso lo estrechaba para saber que era verdad y no una alucinación.

Hebi había abierto su mandíbula hasta el suelo, había abierto los ojos como nunca antes lo habían hecho, hasta les acercaba el paro cardíaco al ver a su líder, a Uchiha Sasuke no hacer nada por impedirlo, ni mucho menos esperaron por ¡Kami!, que él con un sólo brazo correspondiera un _gesto de humanidad, _¡Había correspondido su abrazo!, lo estaba consolando y hasta se había reído, _aunque de modo burlesco_, pero risa al fin y al cabo —

—Gatito asustadizo, no sabía que te habías vuelto una llorona —se burló de él después e todo aquel show, Naruto se limpiaba las lágrimas rápidamente —

—¿Q-quién ha llorado?, Sasuke-bastardo —Pronunció cortadamente mientras limpiaba los vestigios de sus lagrimas, estaba aún más feliz que cuando lo invitaban a comer a Ichiraku Ramen gratis —

—Llorica —masculló por lo bajo mientras volvía a _sonreír_, de una extraña manera, ahora sí que Hebi no entendía nada, ¿Por qué demonios su líder actuaba así?, ¿Qué demonios tenía Konoha que lo hacía más humano?, se dejaba hasta insultar —

—Sasuke-kun —una voz femenina, dulce y tranquila, detrás del rubio apareció una chica con cabellos rosas, de orbes jade, Karin sonrió.

_" A esta le va a llegar, nadie le dice Sasuke-kun a Sasuke-sama, se enoja de una manera, ya quiero ver que le hace a la pelo chicle; _Pensó, Suigetsu miraba ya esperando de todo, y Juugo sin dudarlo creyó que ahora su líder volvía a hacer el mismo, más cuando la chica de cabellos rosas estuvo delante de él no hizo nada, sólo la miraba —

—Bienvenido a casa, Sasuke-kun —dicho esto la joven no tuvo ninguna complicación en dejar un tierno beso en la mejilla del Uchiha menor y sonreírle a lo cual él correspondió con una escueta inclinación, a modo de saludo —

—Sakura —pronunció con su voz, calmada y hasta varonil, nadie creía nada, más bien, Hebi no creía nada de lo que veía, tal vez en el camino habían cruzado con un Gengutsu muy poderoso y no lo habían notado, comenzaron todos a mirar buscando la razón, cuando de un "Pfff" apareció una persona ya mayor, todas le miraron, tenía su típico libro en las manos, la cara semi-tapada con la banda de la aldea, el traje e Jounin y cómo no, su único ojo visible estaba abierto —

—Ahh, Sasuke-_chan_ has llegado, el bobo de Naruto no lo creía así que salió corriendo dejándonos atrás —¿Habían escuchando bien?, ¿Él había dicho, _Sasuke-chan_? —

—Kakashi-sensei —Sasuke hizo una leve, pero levísima inclinación que Kakashi simplemente le resto importancia, ¿Sensei?, él era el antiguo sensei de su líder; ¿Y se había inclinado hacia él?, cuando ni siquiera a Orochimaru lo hacía; simplemente el grupo Hebi se reverenció hasta aquel personaje, inclinándose como se supone que debe de hacerse, con una de sus rodillas en el piso y con la otra en alto apoyándose en una mano en el suelo, los tres integrantes de Hebi hacían una reverencia hacía el que era el sensei de su líder, y este los miro impresionados —

—¿Son tu grupo? —Preguntó extrañado mientras los veía —

—Sí, ¡Preséntense! —Inquirió mordazmente, Hebi se sorprendió por su cambio de actitud —

—¡S-Sí! —Pronunciaron los tres —

—Juugo —pronunció tímidamente —

—Suigetsu—era impresionante, su líder estaba loco —

—Karin.

—Zorra… —Pronunció por lo bajo Suigetsu —

—Ya ve…—Karin iba a comenzar a discutir cuando sintieron la mirada de su líder —

—¡Ustedes dos me tienen harto!, basta de peleas y compórtense como Ninjas que son, si no quieren que los mate y esta va ser mi última amenaza, ¡Karin!, ¡Suigetsu!; ¡No escucho! —Gritó ya hastiado mientras los miraba, Kakashi sólo se rascó la nuca mientras Naruto negaba con la cabeza, Sakura simplemente suspiro —

—_¡Hai,! ¡Sasuke-sama!_ —Pronunciaron los dos bien alto —

—Sasuke-kun, no seas tan duro con ellos —regañó levemente la Kunoichi, Sasuke ahora sólo bufó —

—Tú no los escuchas —murmuró bajísimo, mirando hacia otro lado, Naruto miró al que era su amigo, ahora más feliz —

—Nee, Sasuke-bastardo; veo que hoy andas de humor —pronunció zorrunamente mientras se colgaba en su espalda —

—¿Qué quieres inútil? —Quería algo, lo conocía desde pequeños, no creyó que en cuatro años él hubiera cambiado mucho —

—¡Al Ichiraku ramen! ¡Vamos a celebrar!

—Idiota —y así caminaron, Hebi miraba a su líder, bueno más bien dicho al que era su líder marcharse con ellos, Hebi se miraron entre sí ¿Qué demonios le hizo Konoha a su líder?

* * *

--x--

**E**ditado

Gαα


	2. ¡¿Qué le han hecho al líder!

**D**eclaimer: ON

**A****dvertencia:** Pueden que encuentren a Sasuke OOC. Trataré de tenrlo en su IC lo más que pueda.

Bueno aquí se los entrego xD

Hebi no entiende.

-

By: Gαα**я**α.mαиια**k**α

-

¡Que le han hecho al líder!

* * *

Hebi miraba a Sasuke… ¿Cómo decirlo sin sonar raro?, pero él estaba ¿Feliz?; acaso su líder conocía aquella palabra que era _Humana, _mirarlo comer Ramen, ¡¡Ramen!!, era lo más loco que hubieran podido creer, Sasuke nunca en su vida había aceptado un plato de Ramen en ningún lugar, _quizás era porque la compañía era insuficiente, _pero eso ellos no lo sabían.

Se podía mirar a un Kakashi feliz leyendo su Icha Icha Paradise como nunca, a un Naruto comer desenfrenadamente su quinto plato de Ramen explicando todo lo hecho durante este tiempo, a una Sakura con su sonrisa dulce y serena… por fin tranquila; mientras que el Uchiha comía como si nada su plato de Ramen mientras ponía cara de asco al ver la comida de Naruto en su boca sin digerir —

—¡Naruto!, come bien que me das asco. – Pronunció una voz chillona, Karin esperaba la reprimenda, a Sasuke nunca le gusto ese tono de voz, pero ahora _ni se inmuto, _Suigetsu miraba todo absolutamente sorprendido, si bien no estaban con ellos, estaban mirando desde afuera; era sorprendente como su líder podía comunicarse y sin la necesidad de hablar —

—Sasuke, mañana tendrás que ir a la Oficina de Tsunade —la voz del ninja mayor llegó a sus oídos, no era mordaz, ni para atemorizar pero sin duda que era una orden —

—¡Ahh!, Sasuke-kun primero tendrás que pasar con tu grupo al Hospital a una revisión, son rutinas —acotó antes la kunoichi al ver que el Uchiha se disponía a alegar, Hebi miraba expectante las palabras de su líder, a ninguno le agradaba la idea, pero todo dependía de su líder —

—Está bien, entonces irás temprano —Pronunció la chica feliz, pero ¡¿Cuando demonios Sasuke había dicho algo?!, sólo había dicho _hmp. ¡_¿Es que acaso eso era una palabra?!, ni se puede diferenciar —

—A las ocho, es muy temprano Sasuke; hoy tuve un día ajetreado, a las nueve —murmuró la chica con el fin de pararse.

¿_Hmp_ y _Hn_ son horas?, ¿Afirmaciones?, ¿Negaciones?, ¿Se pueden diferenciar entre sí?, joder esto estaba cada vez peor —

—Me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana Kakashi-sensei, adiós Naruto nos vemos en la tarde —la susodicha con parsimonia se levantó bajo la atenta mirada del recién llegado, porque la estaba mirando eso estaba claro, beso las mejillas de sus dos hombres para luego ir por la tercera, Sasuke... ¿Cuál fue la sorpresa? —

—Venga que mi casa queda cerca de la tuya —espetó mientras salía a su paso, Sakura sólo suspiro mientras rápidamente seguía el paso del susodicho y aquí había una _gran_ contradicción, su líder se había ofrecido a llevar a la pelirosada _¿A su casa?_

Caminaban tranquilos, seguidos muy de cerca por ellos, Suigetsu y Juugo se dieron cuenta de que ella _no estaba tan mal, _de hecho, _estaba muy bien_, tenía caderas, trasero, piernas vientre pasables, senos ni mucho ni poco, cintura ni mucha ni poca, su cabello estaba amarrado por una coleta alta pero que de todas maneras caía por sus hombros que eran blanquecinos y sin duda que en la cama sería una fiera, _eso pensaban ellos _—

—Sasuke, no deberías haber dejado a Naruto pagando solo —murmuró después de un tiempo Sakura a quien el karma la carcomía —

—Pero; ¿Si me hubieras dejado a mi pagando la cuenta? —Sasuke arqueó una ceja escudriñándola con la mirada, ¿Conversaban?, bien, hoy era un día _raro**, **_con todas sus letras, su líder cambiaba de personalidad, hablaba, comía cosas que nunca antes hubiera probado, acompañaba a una linda muchacha a su casa y para colmo la miraba sin insultarla, ¡_Eso era raro!_—

—Eso es d-differente…¿No? —Puso una cara inocente, que a todos los hombres les hubiera parecido tierna, pero Karin estaba que irradiaba furia, pero aquí venía lo que nadie esperaba.

Sasuke, _Uchiha Sasuke,_ el vengador, asesino en serie, renegado, mala persona sin sentimientos, extravagante, frío, arrogante, ególatra y sin emociones, dejó escapar una sonrisa.

Sasuke no era lo mismo que humanidad.

Sasuke no era lo mismo que caridad.

Sasuke no era feliz.

Lo que significa que:

Sasuke **nunca** ríe.

Por lo tanto Sasuke nunca debería de haber _soltado una risa._

Por lo cual esas palabras **no** deberían ir juntas, pero ahí estaba, _Sasuke dejo escapar una sonrisa, _y en ese mismo momento Hebi se congeló, ¿Cómo demonios había sucedido eso?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué?, ¡Que alguien explicará algo!

Sakura miraba a Sasuke, eso no era habitual, pero aún así ella rió con él si bien la _pequeñísima muestra de humanidad _del Uchiha fuera opacada por una tan llamativa como la de Sakura, pero seguía siendo hermoso como nunca, simplemente era tan _sobrenatural _verlo sonreír que parecía casi irreal que alguien se pudiera sonreír de manera tranquila —aunque fuese por inos instantes—, Hebi se mantenía de pie, pasos atrás mientras veían como ambos se miraban levemente mientras avanzan.

Hebi mantenía su situación en coma, Karin le había visto sonreír, Suigetsu le había visto su actitud humana y Juugo lo había conocido como ser humano, ¿¡Que le han hecho al líder!?, Konoha en sí, era una villa paranormal que tendía a cambiar a los criminales rango S por personas comunes y corrientes mientras que le lavaban el cerebro y los volvía más humano —

—Está enfermo —fué lo que pronunció Karin mientras los veía ya muy lejos doblando una esquina bajo la luz de la Luna —

—Es un Gengutsu —murmuró Juugo mientras buscaba al responsable —

—Está loco —más aventurado Suigetsu comenzó a correr buscando a su líder —

—Miren, de verdad está loco —murmuró Juugo, Karin irradiaba ira, Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke abrazaba a Sakura en las puertas de su casa.

Lo vieron luego darse vuelta y marchar mientras que la joven de cabellos rosas, evidentemente más sonrosada entraba torpemente a lo que era su hogar, ¿El motivo?, nadie lo sabía... _simplemente sucedió, _y ellos no habían estado allí para averiguarlo —

—¡Hasta cuando seguirán ahí, estorbos! —Y volvía hacer el mismo, Karin aprovechándose de lo reciente camino seductoramente hacía él, _quizás quiere sexo, _más eso estaba muy lejos de lo que quería el menor —

—Sasuke, ¿Qué te parece tú y yo en aquel árbol? —Le guiñó el ojo y la mueca de asco que se formó en el rostro de los tres. Pero la respuesta no se hizo de esperar —

—¿Qué te parece esto Karin?: Tú callada ó tú muerta —volteó audazmente mientras que Juugo y Suigetsu disfrutaban su nuevo plan fallido más un grito los alertó —

—¡Sasuke! —La kunoichi saltó desde la ventana hacía la calle mientras traía algo en las manos, se paró junto al poseedor de aquellos orbes cautivadores y alzó sus manos mostrando lo que parecía una banda —

—Creo que Tsunade-sama querría que la llevarás puesta —sus mejillas teñidas de carmesí no pasaban desapercibidas por ninguno de ellos, pero Sasuke —como siempre— tomó la banda y siguió caminando como si nada, Karin satisfecha porque no pasó nada, estaba a punto de insultarla cuando se escucha un suave susurró que rápidamente fue llevado por el viento dejando a los presentes perplejos —

—_Gracias, Sakura…_

-

-

La cama era mullida, estaba calientes se escuchaba el silencio y aproximadamente debían ser las ocho de la mañana, descansados como nunca antes, así se encontraba Hebi, pero ¿Por qué tanta comodidad?, abrieron los ojos paulatinamente mientras que se fueron acostumbrando a la luz, un departamento completamente blanco, con mínimos detalles pero no por eso menos lujosos, habitación compartida pero cómoda, y aunque suene extraño, acogedora —

—¿Qué demonios? —Al unisón pronunciaron los tres miembros de Hebi para luego tener una lluvia de imágenes que ahora que las pensaban aún más, les parecía más extrañas… su líder no era líder… ¿Eso sonaba coherente? —

—¡Levántense que no tengo todo el puto día! —Se escuchó desde otra habitación mientras que los pasos parecían presurosos, los tres se levantaron a traspie, acostumbrados a hacerlo todo de manera express: Peinarse, acomodarse, molestarse, alimentarse y hacer cualquier tontera en menos de tres minutos, porque ya el Uchiha se encontraba ya de pie en la puerta con cara de hastiado —

—Que idiotas —masculló por lo bajo al ver que se habían demorado una fracción de segundo más, y así lo siguieron, se dieron cuenta que la poca gente que estaba lo miraba intimidada, furiosa maravillada o admirada… distintos puntos de vista y más de alguna vez vieron a "Las Fans" que eran ágilmente esquivadas por el moreno que no quería problemas, llegaron al Hospital donde un rubio hiperactivo todavía lloraba —

—¡Tú, maldito bastardo! —Naruto decidido a golpear a Sasuke, y éste sólo permanecía con su sonrisa arrogante, sorprendió mucho al equipo, _¿Pensará moverse?, ¡Ahora si que lo mata! ¡Nadie le pega Sasuke!, _más el golpe nunca llegó pero si un grito estruendoso —

—¡Naruto, te he dicho que en el hospotal no se grita ni pelea! —La joven de nuevo, con el ceño fruncido, las manos en las caderas y su orbes jade brillando, Karin bufó, Suigetsu alucinó, se veía bien en bata blanca y Juugo se sonrosó —

—Ven, vámos a hacerte tu examen —estiró la mano a Naruto quien la tomó como niño regañado, Sasuke volvió a sonreír con prepotencia, _quizás todo sería como antes...¿No? _—

—Venga Naruto que sólo es una jeringa —murmuró Sakura, mientras le sonreía maternalmente —

—¡Pero Sakura! —Las continuas quejas se escuchaban desde el pasillo, donde estaban los integrantes de Hebi con su respectivo líder —

—¡No seas llorón, tonto! —Aquella acotación, producida desde las afueras basto para que Naruto volviera a gritar con más ímpetu —

—¡Que no soy llorón, Sasuke-bastardo! —La voz afligida del muchacho causó gracia a Suigetsu, quizás no sea tan malo estar allí —

—Venga Sasuke, no seas molesto —murmuró la chica desde adentro, Sasuke se sorprendió ante ese hecho y vio salir a Naruto feliz, con una paleta de dulce como premio —

—No puedo creer que aún la pidas —Murmuro Sasuke por lo bajo, Sakura suspiró, y Hebi miró, ¿Por qué demonios su líder hablaba? ¿Ustedes saben?, porque si es así Hebi rogaría porque se lo dijeran.

Su líder hablaba, reía, era humano, sentimental, caminaba al costado de una chica, abrazaba, molestaba y por si fuera poco, miserable dato, ¡_daba las gracias! _—

—Drogado.

—Dopado.

—Ebrio.

—Ohh…

_Ese ya no era su líder…_

Tres maneras distintas, tres opiniones distintas, tres miembros de un mismo grupo: ¡Era Hebi, y NO comprendía a su líder… más bien al que era su líder.

* * *

**Gomen!**

No he podido actualizar muy seguido y Vivencias lo puse en votación

Espero que se hayan pasado xD

A lo que no pregunte si preferían un lemmon SasuXSaku o la novia de Itachi

Ya no está el capítulo que di para esa área, pero pueden dejar

Review igual xD o un mensaje personal!

Y por supuesto que espero reviews para este fic, o si no, no vale!

x'D

Editado

* * *

Gαα**я**α.mαиια**k**α

* * *


	3. Persecución

**D**eclaimer: ON

Bueno aquí se los entrego xD

Hebi no entiende

—

By: Gαα

—

Persecución

—

Hoy Sasuke se había levantado muy temprano, había decidido dejar a su grupo atrás después de la absurda revisión médica. Caminaba tranquilo sin que nadie le molestará, el comercio aún no había abierto y dudaba que alguien estuviera despierto a parte de él, decidido a recordar ciertas cosas, caminó al campo de entrenamiento en el cual Naruto había sido atado a un palo; sin muecas y haciendo caso omiso a las miradas de algunas personas siguió a pasos apacibles al Bosque de Konoha; después de todo no esperaba encontrarse con nadie más.

Al doblar, subir y bajar por las calles divisó la entrada por aquel monumento de los caídos en Guerra, en la cual, por alguna razón extraña, no había sido grabada ningún nombre de apellido Uchiha, solo nombre sueltos o N.A, suspiró y siguió caminando a pasos lentos y sigilosos por aquel sendero cuando sintió dos chakras ni muy débiles ni muy fuertes, y luego un ligero temblor en la tierra, arqueando una ceja, con un poco de curiosidad se acercó a aquellas presencias de chakras y grande fue su sorpresa al ver a sus ex compañeros de equipo entrenando de lo más felices, decidido a no molestar y ver que tanto habían mejorado, sólo se encontró con un entrenamiento rutinario, cuando ya aburrido de ver a Naruto saltar y reírse de que Sakura no lo alcanzaba y ella cada vez que lo lograba lo mandaba a volar, decidió entrenar con ellos por último para ver al inútil más de cerca y poder golpearlo él también; pero no contó con que llegará Kakashi y comenzarán a hablar los tres, al parecer la conversación era _bastante _animada y _sin _él, cosa que no le gusto, ¿Quiénes se creían ellos para reírse sin Uchiha Sasuke?.

Decidido ahora a interrumpir, estaba por bajar cuando apareció un chico_…_

No es que tuviera malas intenciones para con ello, pero ¿A quién en su sano Juicio utilizaría un pantalón apretado, y una polera apretada que dejara ver tu cintura?, por momentos pensó que era kunoichi, pero cuando vio que solo saludo de beso a Sakura, _su _Sakura y no a los demás, la ira comenzó a fluir por sus venas, era un rarito, que sonreía y era afeminado. Pronto se dio cuenta que era su _suplente_ no le llegaba ni a los talones, menuda replica de él, debía decir que se "parecía" algo en él, pero el sólo hecho de decir "parecer" le causo tantas náuseas, aquel rarito no podía estar robado su puesto, ¡No señor!, él era Uchiha Sasuke, el único que le decía dobe al dobe, el único que tenía derecho a hacer sonrosar a Sakura, él es el único que tenía el derecho a molestar a Kakashi y sobre todo, ¡Él era el único que ocupaba su lugar!

Y ¡Si!, ¡Estaba celoso!, ¡¡Quién carajos se cree ese rarito afeminado al ocupar su lugar?! ¡Ja!, él no había dejado cupo para nadie, así que sin más, bajo del árbol y camino a su equipo, el Equipo 7 de Sasuke Uchiha, de nadie más —

—¡Bastardo! —Gritó eufórico un rubio, mientras que la atención de su grupo iba hacía él, sonrió con arrogancia al ver el desplazamiento de aquel rarito —

—Usarontonkachi —murmuró por lo bajo mientras saludaba a su sensei con una suave señal y hacía una seña de asentimiento hacía Sakura quien le sonrió —

—¡Teme!, no me digas así —susurró a lo último afligido con morros de niño bueno, Sasuke arqueó una ceja para luego sonreír burlonamente —

—¿Qué?, ¿Acaso no quieres que el mundo sepa tu condición? —Pronunció burlonamente y con arrogancia, Kakashi sonrió y siguió leyendo, mientras que Naruto se ponía colorado y Sakura suspiraba, _lo mismo de siempre _—

—¡Ya verás Teme!, algún día seré Hokage y te mandaré de exilio, mientras que me casaré con Sakura-chan y tendremos los hijos más fuertes y…—Bla, bla, bla, ninguno de los ahí presentes lo escuchaba, es más, habían dejado a Naruto de lado para tener una conversación decente —

—¿Y tu? —Espetó el Uchiha, sabía quién era, pero antes que "míster sonrisas" contestará, Kakashi alzó la voz —

—Él es Sai, Sasuke, _era_ tu reemplazo… —Murmuró con pereza mientras seguía leyendo el Libro. Sasuke lo miró de mala manera, y Sakura viendo las intenciones del Uchiha sobreviviente lo abrazo de manera posesiva y tediosa —

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Quieres desayunar? —Sasuke miró de mala manera a Sakura, no le gustaba que lo abrazará en público, pero cuando estaba por echarla vio la cara de Sai que expresaba desconcierto y rencor hacía él y no hizo más que sonreír —

—Hn…—"Dijo", sabía que ella lo interpretaría a su antojo —

—Yo también me apunto —Murmuró Kakashi, Sasuke asintió y los tres caminaron dejando atrás a un afeminado y a Naruto quien seguía delirando.

Al poco tiempo Sensei y alumnos se encontraban sentados en un local muy conocido entre shinobi's, sus raciones ya estaban servidas mientras Sakura comía animadamente su cóctel de Frutas, Sasuke su arroz y Kakashi… bueno él más que comer, comía con sus ojos, Sasuke no pudo evitar bufar ante eso, siempre hacía lo mismo, leía aquel estorboso libro —

—Kakashi… —Ya había vuelto, no tenía nada que perder, además, nunca le gusto llamarlo sensei —

—¿Umm? —farfulló Kakashi mientras que con su único ojo visible veía aquellas libidinosas imágenes para luego levantarla por segundos ver a Sakura y reírse por lo bajo, Sasuke no paso por desapercibido eso, y una _pequeña _mueca de odio se formo en sus labios —

—¡Tsk!... —Había comenzado a espetar y Sakura se dio cuenta, miró a Kakashi para ver que molestaba a Sasuke, y lo único que vio fue aquel librito que no le daba buenos recuerdos —

—Más rato lo dejo de leer —Dicho y hecho, a Sasuke se le comenzó a hinchar la vena de la ira y Sakura suspiraba —

—Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke-kun se va a enojar —Kakashi haciendo oídos sordos hizo un gesto que desesperó a Sasuke y él no se hizo de rogar, tomo aquel librecito entre sus manos y como si fuera nada, emano fuego por sus dedos y… el libro se quemó.

Sakura abrió su boca lo más que pudo y Kakashi… miró a su alumno como si lo que hubiera hecho no hubiera sucedido, _¿Por qué era así no? _—

—Hn —Exclamó feliz —. Hace tiempo que no quemaba uno —y todo para Kakashi se volvió negro —

—¡No! —El grito Kakashi se extendió por todo Konoha, todo el mundo se alarmó ante aquel grito de dolor, Kakashi estaba enojado, iba a descuartizar a Sasuke, mas cuando se acercó se iba a parar para hacerle algo...

—Pero… —Sasuke entre su Aori sacó un libro similar, pero de cubierta roja, el nuevo tomo de Icha Icha Paradise —

—Jiraiya me lo regaló cuando me vio —Sasuke sonrió divertido cuando la cara de deforme de Kakashi por ver le libro salió a la luz —

—Te lo daré, si me haces caso…

_¿Por qué Kakashi hacía los mandados de Sasuke? _

_¿Por qué Kakashi limpiaba los Kunai de Sasuke?_

_¿Por qué cuando Sasuke tenía calor Kakashi lo abanicaba?_

_¿Por qué Sakura aprovechaba y mandaba a hacer las compras a Kakashi?..._

Esas y muchas cosas más se preguntaba Naruto, Sai y el resto de sus compañeros. Ver a Kakashi ser mangoneado por Sakura y Sasuke no era algo de todos los días, ni mucho menos ver el rostro de ilusión que hacía Kakashi cada vez que miraba a Sasuke —

—Sasuke-kun, creó que nos persiguen… —Murmuró la chica de orbesverde, el aludido simplemente asintió, ya que también se había dado cuenta, mas los chakras parecían irreconocibles pero en un error de táctica Sasuke se dio cuenta _quienes eran_ los que estaban persiguiendo a Sakura y a él, bufó, _ni siquiera eso saben hacer bien _—

—¿Dónde está Kakashi? —Murmuró Sasuke, ya había hecho pasar muchas vergüenzas, sobre todo cuando Sakura dijo que ella también quería que Kakashi le hiciera unos favores y por supuesto que el accedió, y no se arrepintió, _nunca olvidaría la cara que puso Kakashi cuando Sakura lo envió a comprar toallas femeninas y cosas así_, ni mucho menos que Sasuke para joderlo únicamente lo mando a comprar una caja de condones en plena librería, si ustedes creían que Uchiha Sasuke no se reía, deberían haberlo visto ahí.

Pero ahora la pareja estaban entrenando y cuando comenzaron a movilizarse aquellas presencias de chakra comenzó a molestarlos, _¡Que ahora no tenía derecho de salir! _—

—Hebi —susurró Sasuke a Sakura, y esta pareció comprender a lo que se refería —

—Creo que mejor los dejo —a Sakura no le gustaba mucho Hebi, más bien no le gustaba Karin, aquella persona no le daba confianza, sobre todo con Sasuke de por medio —

—Dos horas, en el Local —Sasuke desapareció en una ráfaga, ¿ Que carajos intentaba decirle?, en dos horas más serian las ocho de la noche, había pasado todo su día con Sasuke molestando a Kakashi y paseando de allí por allá… esperen…

_¿Ella había estado todo el día con Sasuke?..._

Lo había visto burlarse cuando mandó a comprar sus cosas a Kakashi, lo había visto ironizar cuando mando a hacer los quehaceres de Sasuke como las compras, y sus absurdas misiones Ninja que la Godaime le mandaba para joderlo. Había sido invitada a desayunar, comer y ahora, ¿cenar? Por Sasuke Uchiha… no pudo evitar sentirse feliz y ella también se fue en una ráfaga; pero de cerezos.

Hebi miraba asustado a su líder, lo habían buscado por toda la jodida aldea y el muy perla se encontraba flirteando con la chica rosa, algo que no hacía feliz a Karin y que por supuesto tampoco a Suigetsu que él se la quería quedar —

—Idiotas, ¿Por qué me seguían? —Cada palabra envenenada y ácidos comentarios hechos por Sasuke denotaban la ira que sentía por interrumpir, ¿Por qué?, esa era la pregunta que se hacía el trío de Sasuke…

_¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué Sasuke estaba feliz con esa chica rosa?, será acaso que es humano… aunque yo siempre __pensé que era un Psicopata con Sharingan… aunque con eso me mantenía a salvo, él nunca nos trato bien; ¿Por qué a ellos los quiere?, porque se nota que los quiere… debería haberme quedado sentado en el bosque jugado con pajaritos…_

Y si creen que Juugo es el único que se dio cuenta…

_Si será el muy cabrón, amargado de la… __lo único que hace es flirtear, ¡Nunca había estado con una chica por más de quince minutos!, vale que soportaba a la escoba con patas; pero ni le hablaba, mientras que a esa hermosura hasta le compraba cosas!, si será el muy cabrón a mi no me regala ni una botella de agua mineral, ¡Avaro!_

…

_¡Maldita frentesota!, con el pelo teñido y ¡Lentes de contacto!, ¡Ja! Apuesto que se opero, estúpida que me quita a mi Sasuskito, ahh pero la muy idiota se va enterar cuando me vea, mira que me hizo seguirlos por toda Konoha, además, ¿Por qué Sasuskito está tanto con ella?, pero le queda mejor esa pose sería que tiene, ¡Se ve tan sexy!_

Mientras tanto Sasuke ya estaba cansado, hastiado y jodido por que los muy idiotas no le contestaban —

—¡Hablen! —Les gritó con todo el odio posible, joder la estaba pasando de lo mejor, _si lo estaba pasando bien_, era la primera vez en su vida que se reía tanto —era la primera vez que reía—; y por supuesto que no dejaría que el día terminara así, nunca pensó que la molesta Sakura iba a ser molesta pero de otra manera, además él era hombre y necesitaba mimos y noches intensas —

—Es que cuando nos despertamos no te encontramos —pronunció Suigetsu algo molesto por el trato, siempre era así, con esa cara estoica —

—Y te fuimos a buscar con esa vieja, ¡Pero lo único que hizo fue llenarnos de misiones absurdas! – Chilló Karin molesta —

—¡Que molestas pelo lote!, sólo te tocó hacer lo único que sabes hacer —dijo socarrón Suigetsu, Karin arqueó una ceja a modo de duda —

—¿Que según tu?, !Baka! —Escupió Karin —

—¡Recoger mierda! —Sasuke sonrió de manera orgullosa, Suigetsu soltó una carcajada tan alta que resonó en el bosque —

—¡Ven acá dientes de tiburón! —Gruñó y sólo eso faltaba —

—¡Hermafrodita! —Gritó Suigetsu —

—Ven acá que te tiro calor —Pronunció iracunda Karin —

—¡Ni para eso sirves!

—¡Esperpento de hombre!

—¡Pelo de escoba!

—¡Gay!

—¡Travesti!

Sasuke bufó enojado:

—¡Basta! —dijo en voz alta, pero ninguno de los dos hizo caso, frunció el ceño —

—He dicho basta —Aquello lo murmuró en un tono tan amenazante que Juugo se asustói, pero aún así ni Suigetsu ni Karin se detuvieron.

Sasuke enfurecido, colérico y sobre todo con aquel sentimiento llamado ira, en acostumbrados y ágiles movimientos, votó a Karin al suelo donde había un lodazal poniendo un pie en su cabeza dejándola tirada sin remordimientos y desenvainó a Kusanagi activó su Sharingan mientras tomaba firmemente a Suigetsu por el cuello y lo estampaba en el árbol más cercano para no soltar a ninguno de los dos —

—Escúchenme y escúchenme bien —Aquel tono amenazador los hizo estremecerse con aún más dolor, Karin se ahogaba con el barro pero lo soportaba si no quería morir allí mismo, mientras que Suigetsu si bien estaba acostumbrado a ver el Sharingan, verlo resplandeciente y iracundo no era lo que él quería para su vida. Sasuke era de respetar cuando se enojaba —

—Ustedes me siguieron por que quisieron, para lo único que me servían era para matar a Itachi… lo logré ahora:

1– Hebi se disuelve y son completamente libres de decidir por ustedes.

2– El que se queda, tendrá que buscar casa.

3– Yo aquí hago mi vida y ustedes no interfieren.

Los tres asintieron, más bien Karin enterró su cabeza en el lodazal para decir que estaba de acuerdo, Sasuke moribundo y con un humor de perros se dirigió a su departamento en un chasquido.

Hebi se quedo allí sin moverse, no entendían, ¿Qué habían hecho ellos para ganarse el odio de Sasuke?, estaban con él desde hace años, está bien no se compara con toda una infancia, pero, había luchado cuerpo a cuerpo con él para vencer a Itachi, había dado su vida por él, unos por entretención, otros por conveniencia y otros por estar cerca de él simplemente.

Nunca supieron por que se ganaron el profundo odio, de hecho ni siquiera comprendía cuando estaba feliz y cuando estaba triste, de mal humor, _nunca conocieron al verdadero Sasuke Uchiha. _Y era ahora, cuando volvieron a su aldea natal, fue cuando se enfrenaron a la cruda realidad de que sólo conocían el lado asesino de éste, _no sabían nada_, nunca supieron nada y tal vez nunca lo van a saber.

Deprimidos, así se encontraban, completamente deprimidos, sin nada de lo cual sostenerse, ¡porque era verdad!, ellos estaba allí porque Sasuke estaba allí nada más…

Por otro lado Sasuke se miraba a un espejo ceñudo, eran las ocho menos cuarto y se preguntaba si debía ir con el aori negro o con el blanco, se decidió por el negro, después de todo la noche estaba cálida. En sus pensamientos se carcomía el "Por qué" había invitado a la joven a salir, analizó su día, no lo podía negar, se había divertido mucho, además el dobe andaba con Hinata, nunca pensó que él pudiera vivir eso tan extrañamente similar, se preguntó si su madre estaría feliz por verlo salir con una chica, si su padre se sentiría orgulloso de él, pero luego cayó en cuenta de que quizás ni su padre le hubiera prestado atención a las absurdas cosas que hacía su hijo, sonrió con melancolía, hacía tiempo que no pensaba así… recordó todo aquel sufrimiento que sentía la saberse el único Uchiha sobreviviente, mientras que en un afuero interno se preguntaba y hubiera sido mejor tener a su clan vivo. Después de todo, Uchiha Sasuke siempre estuvo tras los pasos de Uchiha Itachi; quizás nunca hubiera salido de allí si sería reconocido, porque después de todo a pesar de que Itachi esté muerto, él hizo mella dentro de los shinobis. A pesar de todo, Itachi seguía siendo su hermano mayor.

Decidido a olvidar todo aquello que le causaba tanto idilio en su pensar caminó a pasos lentos hacía el Local, quizás Sakura ya había llegado y estaba haciéndola esperar.

La joven kunoichi se preguntaba una y otra vez si lo vivido ese día era verídico, ¡Cuánto había deseado ser ella quien hiciera sonreír a Uchiha menor!, ¡Cuánto deseaba ir a una cena con él!, ¡Cuantó deseaba estar con él!, seguía siendo la chiquilla enamoradiza de Sasuke, eso no lo negaba, pero aún así ella trataba de ser una mujer, la mujer idónea para él, quería quitarle el aire, que pensará en ella como ella en él, ella quería ser de Sasuke, pero quería que Sasuke fuera de ella, ¡Dios, quería tantas cosas!... Sólo esperaba que esta noche no se arruinase, espero años para esto y no quería que se estropeara así de sencillo, la noche estaba cálida y se puso su vestido esmeralda de tiritas, agarró su cabello en una coleta alta y se maquillo ligeramente, no quería estar provocándolo como una puta, no ella simplemente quería que esta noche fuera inolvidable y que nunca olvidase lo que ella tampoco quería olvidar.

Sencillamente hermosa, eso era lo que quería demostrar al menor de los Uchiha, y eso era lo que más tarde vería el menor de ellos…

_Una mujer sencillamente hermosa…_

* * *

**E**ditado

Lamento la demoras y los contratiempos que les e echo pasar

* * *

Gαα

* * *


	4. Rojo versus Rosa

**D**eclaimer: On

**Aviso**: Semi-AU, Spoiler, Principios de OOC.

Hebi no entiende

—

By: Gαα

—

Rojo versus Rosa

—

No es que le incomodara su actual situación, de hecho apreciaba enormemente que el mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke le invitara —_ordenara_—salir a cenar, pero… ¿Cómo expresarlo sin ser despectiva?

_Había mucho sile__ncio_…

Demasiado para su gusto, la cena transcurría con completa normalidad, en un restaurat que no era ni lujoso ni decadente, en un ambiente afable y sobre todo esperado, pero; si hay algo que caracterice a Haruno Sakura, _es ser bulliciosa_. No por un mal necesario, pero su personalidad le impedía estar demasiado silenciosa por mucho tiempo, mientras que a Sasuke eso parecía no molestarle en lo absoluto.

Lo observaba comer tranquilamente llevándose los palillos de arroz hacía sus labios para abrirlos con delicadeza y comenzar con un proceso natural para todo ser humano: comer —

—Sasuke-kun, ¿Cómo te fue con tu equipo? —Silencio, abrumador silencio que dejo las palabras de la chica en denso ambiente que se formo tras la irrupción por su parte.

Uchiha Sasuke se calificaba por ser un excelente ninja, persona con valores y moral que se aferra a las reglas con el fin de respetarlas hasta su mínima cláusula; al menos que dicho párrafo sea incoherente. Persona de buenos amigos y de apariencia cautivadora, _pero todo tiene un pero_.

El último miembro del tan renombrado clan Uchiha era frío, estoico, déspota y hasta inhumano y todo Konoha lo sabía, pero, ¿Hasta dónde llegaría aquella actitud?...

La pelirosada ajena a todos pensamientos del heredero del prestigioso clan de Konoha, no se imaginaba lo que su acompañante pensaba, ¿Razones?, diversas, muchas para contarlas y abrumadoras preguntas que azoraban su mente:

¿Por qué la invite?

¿Por qué estoy con ella?

¿Por qué pienso en ella?

¿Por qué acepto su presencia?

_¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?..._

_- ¿Por qué tuve que elegir a Sakura?_

Necesitaba respuestas y las necesitaba ya; él no era de quedarse con dudas, tenía que mantener todo analizado antes de actuar; pero él por primera vez, _actuó antes de pensar._ Y ahí estaba, sentado en el mismo banco de la tarde, en el mismo lugar donde antes almorzaba con Kakashi, nada más que ahora él no estaba, _sólo eran dos, _y eso era lo que más le gustaba. La escena era tranquila, con un silencio atrayente, _el cual hace tiempo dejo de sentir_…

_Quizás por eso escogió a Sakura_…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Si había algo que molestará a Hebi, era la actitud ególatra de Sasuke, lo conocían;_ o eso es lo que ellos pensaban_, sabían que a Sasuke nunca le gustó ser perseguido, y mucho más sabían que cuando se enojaba ninguno de ellos tenía que estar cerca de él, pero aquella actitud demasiado imponente no les gustaba; _más bien les asustaba_, ¿Por qué no los respetaba?, ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan mordaz con ellos?, ¿Es que acaso no se merecían un mínimo de respeto?,_ ¿Cuál es el motivo porque Sasuke Uchiha cambiaba en Konoha?_, debería ser el mismo inhumano de siempre, el que no aguantara ningún insulto, aquel ser despreciable que acababa con aquellas personas las cuales les parecía innecesarias, ser un maldito ser sin sentimientos ni amor… _sólo venganza_, pero con ellos no; era cruel, despiadado, mala persona, mal amigo, _mal líder_.

¿Qué le sucedía a su Líder?

¿Por qué maldita sea su Líder era así con ellos?

¿Qué cosa habían hecho mal?

Suigetsu pensaba una y otra vez que hacían para que les cogiera tanto odio, ¿Es que acaso aquello era normal?, los trataba peor que ratas, peor que prisioneros, _peor que a los mismísimos enemigos_, y eran incapaces de comprender el porqué Sasuke los sometía a tanta humillación, ¿Acaso le gustaba verlos así? —

—¡No soporto más, ahora mismo sabré que tienen ellos que no tenga yo! —A pasos decididos, coléricos, y molestos, el chico de cabellos celestes del grupo se hizo camino en dirección a la puerta hasta girar con ira la perilla —

—¿Es que acaso a ustedes no les interesa saber? —Preguntó con malicia, _sería tonto pero no estúpido_, él no iría solo —

—¡Es que no entiendes dientes de serrucho!, ¡Nos matará en el primer intento! —espetó con voz fuerte la única fémina del grupo increpando al poseedor de la espada del Demonio —

—Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Sasuke no se iba a ver con la chica rosa? —

Hebi iba saltando por los Árboles, hoy no se detendrían por nada, _cada uno tenía sus motivos para saber porque carajos Sasuke era así_, y hoy llegarían hasta las últimas consecuencias.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Si había algo que describiría en una palabra lo que sintiera Sasuke en esos momentos, lo único que se vendría a la mente sería _tranquilidad_, él no se caracterizaba por ser romántico y hablador, ni siquiera se caracterizaba por sociabilizar y salir en las noches, _ni mucho menos con una chica_, pero hay veces que los impulsos e instintos son más fuertes que las mismísima razón y orgullo, _momentos de los cuales la mayoría de las veces no te arrepientes, _y es un momento así donde el menor de los hermanos Uchiha se da cuenta que después de todo no cometió un pecado, ni mucho menos un error.

Todo transcurría con calma, y tranquilidad, el ambiente era sereno y las palabras eran las necesarias para saber que allí todo estaba bien, no necesitaba de mucho más para darse cuenta de lo que verdaderamente Sasuke Uchiha necesitaba era una compañía silenciosa y palabras reconfortantes en momentos propicios como ahora —

—Nunca había visto la Luna tan esplendorosa, ¿Qué crees Sasuke-kun? —la voz de la molestia rosa le sonaba suave y arrulladora, que se perdía en el espacio, eso era lo único que percibía, y era lo único que quería percibir, fijo su vista por milésimas de segundos a su acompañante que admiraba cautivada, al igual que él, el hermoso paisaje que se podía apreciar hoy por Konoha, y casi al instante volvió a fijar su mirada donde la susodicha miraba —

—Hmp —Bien, no era la respuesta más extensa de todas, pero como lo pronunció, y lo suave que lo dijo, fue lo suficiente para saber que su acompañante no lo estaba pasando tan mal como ella creía. Aquel inexpresivo rostro lo único que mostraba era la iluminación de la Luna que recaía sobre su pálida piel sus orbes negros parecían perderse en un punto inexistente de donde se encontraban y aquella pose estoica lo único que hacía era ponerla nerviosa; quizás ella no conocía lo suficiente a Uchiha Sasuke, pero de lo que estaba completamente segura, _es que él no lo estaba pasando tan mal_, si así fuera, ella ya estaría en casa con una llovida de insultos los cuales ya la habrían hecho llorar y por supuesto que sus sentimientos estarían lo suficientemente dañados como para asistir mañana a trabajar, suspiró, ya habían sido muchas emociones, quizás _todo el día con Sasuke era demasiado agotador,_ no por la conversación precisamente; si no, porque él requería mucha atención —

—Creo que ya es hora de irme Sasuke-kun —sonrió de medio lado pero no bastaron ni dos pasos cuando la presencia incómoda de los integrantes o ex-integrantes de Hebi la miraban con una furia que la hizo estremecer —

—Buenas Noches —se declinó un poco mostrando sus modales, aunque eso no le hacía gracia, y se volteó hasta mirar de medio lado a Sasuke —

—Hasta pronto Sasuke-kun, hoy lo pase muy bien —los intrépidos pasos que intentó dar fueron cortados por la cólera tan conocida por todos, _la ira de Karin_ —

—¡Tú estúpida pelo-chicle!, ¡¿Quién demonios te crees para estar tan cerca de Sasuke-kun? ¿Es que acaso no te das cuenta de que le molestas?, ¡Apuesto que ni siquiera te ha hablado!, ¡JA!, eso te pasa por que eres _molesta_…

_Molesta…_

_Molesta…_

_Molesta…_

Furia, ira, cólera, frustración, rabia; Sakura estaba completamente enervada, fugaces momentos de años atrás la golpeaban, _molesta_, si que era molesta, pero eso la pelirroja no lo sabía, _pero ya se iba a enterar_ —

—Escucha astuta prospecto a mujer, conmigo no te metes, y es problema mío si lo molesto o no, es problema mío si le estorbo o no, ¡Y es problema mío si lo persigo o no!, después de todo, _por lo menos soy una molestia aceptable_ —no estaba en sus principios pelearse con aquella mujer, ni mucho menos estaba en sus planes pelearse con ella frente a Sasuke quien miraba la escena de manera indiferente, suspiró intentando calmarse, no quería estropear del todo lo que había pasando con Sasuke hoy, _era una avance_ demasiado grande para desaprovecharlo por una estúpida pelea —

—Sólo muévete esperpento —masculló por lo bajo, sabía que había tocado un punto débil de su vida, pero no se dejaría que la vieran voluble —

—Estúpida niñata!, ¡Ya te enteras de quien soy yo, estúpida mal nacida! —La gota que derramó el vaso, Suigetsu observó espantado la escena dando dos pasos hacia atrás, Karin estaba furiosa, y eso no quería presenciarlo —

—Con que mal nacida... —Aquella pose "cool", que hizo, provocó la furia naciente en Karin frunciendo de manera grotesca su ceño apretado sus manos, _nadie nunca le había negado una batalla_, y esta no sería la primera, si no quería, _la obligaría_ —

—Lo que pasa estúpida niñata es que eres débil.

_Débil…_

_Débil…_

_Débil…_

Abrió sus orbes jade sorprendida, _hace tiempo que no escuchaba esas palabras_, y mucho menos las quería oír de esos labios, _los labios de su peor contrincante_. Mientras tanto Sasuke miraba la escena ahora con mayor interés, en la mañana había apreciado un poco el poder descomunal que su acompañante tenía, pero _ahora los vería en apogeo_, lo cual no le molestaba en lo absoluto, aunque después de todo lo único que hizo su equipo fue joderle los últimos minutos de aquella improvisada salida —

—Nadie me dice eso —sus palabras fueron pronunciadas de manera tensa y escalofriante, además, se podía apreciar aquel intenso brillo de ira destellando por sus orbes que atrajeron inminentemente la atención del moreno, lo cual no paso desapercibido por la pelirroja, a quien aquella mirada pareció hacer mella en sus sentimientos —

—Demuéstramelo d-é-b-i-l —La estaba provocando, y ella lo sabía, pero no por eso se retractaría de su decisión, _a ella nadie le decía débil_.

Con una prontitud nunca antes vista aquel ambiente que antes se encontraba tenso, ahora estaba irrespirable, los personajes olvidados como Suigetsu y Juugo miraba la escena tras unas ramas de árbol, mientras que Sasuke se encontraba allí en primera fila, expectante a cualquier movimiento —

—Esta vez no me ganaras niña bonita —murmuró Karin, mientras hacía con agilidad una serie de sellos los cuales veía de manera expectante las personas a su alrededor —

—Kokuangyō no Jutsu —expresó mientras una masa de humo negro envolvió la posición donde se encontraba Sakura, a quien en unos instantes la dejo en la absoluta oscuridad, mientras tanto Karin veía de manera orgullosa el Jutsu dicho, caminaba casi con seguridad, y a unos cuantos pasos de la molestia rosa, la cual no se movía sólo permanecía quieta sin ningún tipo de movimiento, sonrió de medio lado —

—¿Me crees tan estúpida? —pronunció la Sakura mientras sonreía casi con sorna —

—Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu —Aquella técnica que si bien era de un nivel inferior, a la poseedora de los lentes la dejo sorprendida y cuando quiso mover su cuerpo, se encontraba tapada en tierra solamente desprotegiendo su cabeza —

—Lo que pensaba, hablas mucho, _actúas poco_, _me recuerdas a mi hace años_ —Aquellas frías palabras pronunciadas por Sakura dejo helado a Sasuke, quien veía la pelea, ya finalizada, suspiró casi con aburrimiento, más las palabras antes dichas por Sakura le quedaron dando vuelta en su mente…

_No es solo una cara bonita…_

Quizás poco a poco Sasuke aceptaba a aquella intrépida y expresiva Flor de cerezo en su vida, ¿Quién sabe?; _todo queda en el aire_ —

—¿Ahora quien es la estúpida niñata? —Estaba furiosa, se había enojado por nada, ella era _débil_, y ahora, la que se encontraba en el piso sin crear una rápida técnica sin salir aireada, estaba casi rogando por una solución —

—Shikumi no Jutsu —El susurró de aquel Jutsu hizo recordar extraños momentos que fueron vividos junto a Sasuke, dejado en eventual parálisis a Karin —

—Creo que ya es hora de irme, suplente —Una suave brisa acompaño aquellas palabras, _suave brisa olor a cerezos_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nadie decía nada, Suigetsu sólo miraba, Juugo apreciaba las facciones que extrañamente Sasuke cambiaba de vez en cuando al mirar a su, ya, desaparecida acompañante —

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? —Indiferencia, inhumanidad, insensibilidad, estoico, frío eso era lo único que conseguía Hebi —

—¿Por qué? —Fueron las únicas palabras que expresó Suigetsu, a lo cual recibió la simple mueca en su rostro —

—¿Por qué, qué? —Su voz era apagada, casi sin sentidos, mientras que en una rápida visión dejaba capturar por segundos la imagen contraída y sudorosa de la cara de Karin —

—¿Por qué eres así con nosotros?, ¿Por qué nos tratas así?... ¿Por qué? —Palabras sin sentido, eso era lo único que presenciaba Sasuke , sonrió con autosuficiencia, mientras meditaba por pocos segundos la respuesta que tenía que tener, sabía que no era su deber, es más, sabía perfectamente que podía dejarlos sin decir nada, pero_ así lo dejarían de molestar_, y eso es lo que él más quería —

—Dime Suigetsu, ¿Cuánto conoces de mí?

_Silencio…_

_Silencio…_

_Silencio…_

No iba a contestar eso, _porque no lo sabía, _suspiro casi con desesperación —

—Creo que con eso basta.

_Con eso basta…_

Ellos no sabían nada de él, pero lamentablemente, él conocía todo de ellos, ¿Qué desperdicio no?

o-o-o-o-o-o

Mirar hacia atrás no mejoraría nada, ella siempre fue una llorona sin dilema, una llorona indomable y esta vez no sería la excepción, pero había algo que ha cambiado, _esta vez evitaría llorar_, su cólera era superior a su sentir, a unos pasos de su casa donde la ira adornaba cada recoveco de su mente vio algo que la dejo anonadada:

A unos pasos de su casa, con una extraña mueca de sinceridad, con aquel albotado cabello negro azulado cayendo por sus mejillas, con aquellos indescifrables orbes negro que le atrajeron hasta ahora, con aquella pose altanera…

Lo vio…

_Con una sonrisa…_

A pasos de su casa…

_Y como tan rápido vino, se fue…_

_Con aquella misma sonrisa, a pasos de su casa, Sasuke Uchiha se fue… _

* * *

**D**os cosas:

Gracias por los reviews de verdad me hace muy feliz en recibirlos, y he pensado en un y mil finales para este Fic sin decepcionarlos, espero que me sigan apoyando.

Segundo, o cambiare el nombre al Fic, porque a Kishimoto se le haya ocurrido cambiarlo en el manga, se seguirá llamando Hebi no entiende, aunque debería ser Taka no Entiende xD

**Editado**

Sin molestarlos más:

—Gαα—


	5. Amigos no tan amigos

**D**isclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece.

**A**dvertencia: Principios de OOC, Semi-AU, Spoiler.

**A**visos: El título quedará como: "Hebi no Entiende", y no ahora como nombró Kishimoto: "Taka".

Hebi no Entiende

Por: Gaa  
—

Amigos no tan Amigos

—

No había caso, su líder era más indulgente a pesar de ser igual de déspota, nadie en toda Konoha —omitiendo al Equipo siete— se atrevía a mirar más de cinco segundos al Uchiha, sea por el motivo que sea. A la vez sabían que todo esto tenía un transfondo complicado.

Había amanecido y Sasuke, como siempre, despertó de mala leche; su rostro contraído y su mirada más acida que de costumbre, les informaban que no era un bien día —

—¿Dónde vamos Sasuke? —La voz de Suigetsu interrumpió el tenso ambiente —

—Vamos a hablar con la Hokage.

A la salida de la gran torre, en la cual trabajaba el alto mando de Konoha, se encontraba Shizune quien miraba entre nerviosa y perdida al grupo de ninjas, los guió rápidamente donde la Godaime, quien acababa de sellar una misión Genin. Las miradas que Tsunade les dirigió al grupo de ninjas renegados no eran de las mejores—

—Ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente, Uchiha.

—¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? —Karin se sorprendió al ver a un grupo de ANBU's rodeándolos y no pudo evitar esas palabras —

—Es hora de un poco de información, _Sasuke-kun_.

El líder de Hebi, sin ninguna complicación, camino siguiendo a los ANBU con los ojos cerrados y sus brazos cruzados en su pecho en una señal de absoluta arrogancia. Tras los largos pasillos de la torre y un extenuante camino, entraron a una habitación amplia con cuatro sillas y un silencio sepulcral, la presencia de Morino Ibiki hizo sonreír con cierta prepotencia al Uchiha —

—Ne honra la presencia del mejor torturador de Konoha —sonrió de manera sarcástica, la tensión parecía aumentar en el ambiente. Sasuke se sentó tranquilamente seguido por Hebi —

—Hebi, nos interrogaran. Ustedes saben que hacer —Hebi sencillamente asintió. Sabían lo que podría suceder y si estallaba una pelea lo más importante era sacar a Sasuke de allí, _egoísta_, lo sabían —

—Bien Uchiha, ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?...

—Asesiné —cortó el Uchiha —

—¿A quién? —espetó Morino. Sasuke ladeó su cabeza sin contestar, lo cual llevó a los integrantes de Hebi a contestar de manera intercalada —

—Itachi.

—Zetsu.

—Orochimaru.

—Deidara —Finalizó el líder de la banda. Los integrantes de Hebi repitieron aquello como si estuvieran conectados y la Godaime tomó nota mental, mientras que Ibiki no creía absolutamente nada —

—¿Tienes como demostrarlo? —Y sin pedir permiso, Sasuke activó su Sharingan llamando la atención de todos, no pasó mucho tiempo cuando una seguidilla de sellos —que hicieron poner en acción a los ANBU—, llamara a la preocupación. Los ANBU trataron de acercarse, pero de una manera sorprendente fueron interceptados por Suigetsu quien comenzó a alejarlos con la espada; cuando Ibiki asimiló la pérdida, se dirigió a Sasuke pero éste ya había terminado de formular los sellos pronunciando un Jutsu desconocido. Un movimiento se sintió y pronto todos comenzaron a vivenciar las muertes de las personas antes dichas de una manera rápida y sólo las partes en las cuales el Uchiha mataba a aquellas personas.

Decir que no les dio asco fue poco, mientras tanto la Godaime e Ibiki permanecían impasibles sin ninguna muestra de pudor alguno por lo visto recientemente —

—¿Crees que eso es suficiente? —la voz dura de Tsunade llamó la atención del menor de los Uchiha. Mientras que Suigetsu se dirigía de manera pacífica a su silla —

—Es eso ó nada.

—Tu Sharingan puede crear ilusiones…

—Las cuales son a base de Gengutsu, se hubieran dado cuenta. Tsukiyomi posee ésta habilidad extra, es una técnica superior —no cabía duda, _era eso ó nada_ —

—De todas maneras aquello debe ser comprobable Uchiha.

—Esperaremos —interrumpió Karin. La Godaime dirigió la vista a los ninjas que acompañaban a Sasuke mientras que el líder parecía impasible —

—Supongo que a ellos los conociste cuando estabas en la guarida de Orochimaru —inquirió la Tsunade —

—Sí —ésta vez fue Suigetsu quien contestó —

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Suigetsu —respondió de manera sencilla aquel hombre con un gran abrigo —

—¿Y ustedes dos? —pronunció, mirando a los compañeros de Sasuke —

—Yo soy Karin.

—Juugo —pronunció el último de manera sencilla y tímida. Tsunade le observó por unos instantes para luego dirigir su mirada al único Ninja que tenía los orbes cerrados —

—Sasuke, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió todo este tiempo? —cuestionó la Hokage —

—Lo que vieron —¡Era imposible hablar con él!, _necesitaban_ que Sasuke sacara algo más que pequeñas palabras —

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de información? —Las palabras pronunciadas por la Godaime dejaron perplejos al grupo de ninjas de Konohagakure. ¿Cómo se atrevía? —

—¡Godaime-sama!, con el debido respeto: ¡No puede hacer eso! —Espetó Ibiki contrariado por aquella actitud —

—No nos dirá nada…

—¡Es un traidor! —Gritó exacerbado Morino. Aquello no estaba en su estilo de interrogación —

—Siempre se les puede torturar, castigarlos, ¡Hay muchas maneras! —Expresó dando las posibles soluciones. La Godaime de Konoha sonrió con algo de burla ante las palabras dichas, y sus orbes mieles se dirigieron hacía Ibiki quien esperaba una resolución —

—Ibiki, estamos hablando de un Uchiha. De _Uchiha Sasuke_. Aunque sea un crío las dimensiones del poder del Sharingan son cosas que no podremos calcular. Es un poder milenario, ¿Con quién lo extorsionaras?, ¿Con sus compañeros?

Ibiki pensó lo dicho por la Godaime. Tenía razón:

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Uchiha? —Ésta vez fue Morino quien pronunció aquellas palabras —

—Quiero al Consejo… de Konoha.

—

—

Naruto caminaba distraído por Konoha. Desde el regreso de Sasuke ayer por la tarde su hiperventilación había aumentado de manera drástica y no pudiendo dormir más que hasta las ocho de la mañana, decidió pasear por su Aldea y pronto quería encontrar al Uchiha con el fin de _hablar_ con el de manera sería tras su bienvenida.

El día había amanecido un tanto nublado mientras que corría un viento cálido, los cabellos de Naruto se mecían mientras que afinaba su mirada para poder ver una cabellera oscura con dirección al cielo, pero no obtuvo absolutamente nada. Caminó un poco más enojado, ¡¿Cuándo se encontraría con el bastardo?!, desesperado llegó al puesto de Ramen que se encontraba en las calles aledañas de las connotadas cabezas de piedra en honor a los Hokage, y sin esperar mucho el viejo que lo atendía llegó con prontitud como siempre —

—¡Naruto!, ¡Que bueno tenerte aquí! —Las palabras animosas de su ya tan conocido _Chef_ llegaron a sus oídos, sonrío como todos los días, rascándose la nuca para abrir sus orbes color cielo —

—¡Viejo!, un Miso ramen —chistó con algo de alegría, mientras que el dueño de Ichiraku al ver un tanto decaído a Naruto recordó algo que vio en la mañana —

—Naruto, ¿Por qué ese amigo tuyo de cara seria iba siendo seguido por los ANBU de Konoha?, ¿No que ya era parte de la villa?

_Todo cuadro_.

Naruto corría desbocado por las calles de Konoha hasta llegar al hospital central de Konoha —

—¡Sakura!, ¡SAKURA! —gritaba como desquiciado en la recepción, tanto las enfermeras como los pacientes miraban extrañados al rubio por semejante escena. Naruto estaba nervioso y hasta fuera de sí, mientras que miraba a todos lados buscando a su rosada compañera de equipo —

—¡Sakura!, ¡Tráeme a Sakura! —pronunciaba ido mientras empujaba a la enfermera que intentaba calmarlo —

—¡Señor tranquilícese! —anunciaba desesperada una enfermera que sujetaba a Naruto de brazos, mientras que otra enfermera más audaz lo agarro del torso evitando así que pasara —

—¡Soy Ninja!, ¡Si no me la traen por las buenas será por las malas! —Naruto estaba dispuesto a zafarse de toda aquella estupidez, más no llego a mucho —

—¡Pero que demonios es todo este alboroto!, ¡NARUTO! —había aparecido Sakura —

—¡Sakura!, ¡Rápido es Sasuke! —no alcanzando a suspirar y Naruto se llevó a Sakura de su brazo desapareciendo del Hospital. Tanto los pacientes como las enfermeras y médicos Ninjas estaban sorprendidos por la rapidez del rubio dejándolos perplejos —

—Está loco…

Naruto corría por las calles de Konoha jalando a Sakura quien permanecía en cierto estado de shock, mientras que Naruto relataba una y otra vez como los ANBU estaba persiguiendo a Sasuke sin siquiera cambiar la información, cuando en una esquina apareció Kakashi de la nada al ver semejante alboroto, llamando la atención de Naruto —

—¡Kakashi-sensei!, Sasuke está siendo perseguido por los ANBU y puede que lo interroguen o lo dejen en la cárcel… —Naruto hablaba sin parar, _sin razonar_, mientras que Sakura quien ya comprendía un poco la situación se deshizo del sobre protector agarre del chico de cabellos rubios. Kakashi tan sólo suspiró dejando de lado su Icha Icha, mirando a Naruto como si éste fuera un experimento del laboratorio de Orochimaru al no saber lo que sucedía —

—Naruto, cállate. Lo que está sucediendo con Sasuke en _normal_ —Naruto guardó silencio. ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a ser normal que la vieja mandara a Sasuke a la cárcel de alta seguridad de Konoha!, ¡¿CÓMO?! —

—¡Pero que mie…

—Es un traidor.

_Traidor…_

Aquélla palabra resonó en los tímpanos del rubio, y más de quien había sido pronunciado. Sakura cabizbaja y con los orbes opacos admitía que Uchiha Sasuke, su amor platónico, era un _traidor_, un vil y malvado traidor; cosa que Naruto no pudo soportar —

—¡Él no es ningún traidor!, ¡Sólo estaba confundido…!... él, no —no sabía que decir —

—Naruto, Sasuke traicionó a Konoha, tiene que ser interrogado para ver si es posible su redención; además de que debe de tener una información muy llamativa para una aldea como ésta. Sólo nos queda esperar —Kakashi hablaba enserio.

Hubo un sepulcral silencio.

—

—

Tsunade miraba inquieta al menor de los Uchiha quien la tenía entre la espada y la pared. Aún no comprendía del todo como aquel niño podía soportar tanto, aunque sabía que después de todo aquel corazón estaba corroído por odio y sed de venganza que hasta no ser finalizada, no dejaría que aquel Sasuke de seis años volviera… y si es que podía volver.

El menor y único sobreviviente de la masacre Uchiha estaba postrado ante sus ojos, con la mirada decidida y con aquélla pose altanera hereditaria, ¿Qué demonios haría?, observó como Shizune negaba con la cabeza y abrazaba fuertemente a Ton-ton quien se escondía entre sus brazos… ¿Qué mierda haría? —

—¿Y bien…? —Sasuke exigía una respuesta —

—No... No puedo darte una respuesta ahora Sasuke. Tengo que pensar que tan verdadero es lo que me dijiste —no sabía que hacer —. No puedo engañar a Konoha porque un crío de dieciséis años me dice que… tú me entiendes —espetó enojada —

—Está bien. Tienes una semana Tsunade… otra cosa, siempre se puede pasar por accidente. Lo voy a ser con o sin tu consentimiento.

Sasuke sonaba amenazante y audaz, no cabía duda que para cosas de interés del menor, éste tenía una capacidad sorprendente. Lo que le pedía el menor era casi inhumano e imposible, pero ella comprendía el por qué quería hacer eso… pero no podía, tenía que pensar muy bien sus movimientos.

Observó como Sasuke se disponía a salir de la sala en conjunto con su equipo, iba con los brazos cruzados en el pecho y con sus ojos cerrados: parecía meditar algo. Mientras que su equipo lo miraban algo preocupado —

—Hebi, vámonos —algo tramaba Sasuke.

—¡Vieja! —la voz exagerada de Naruto resonó por la sala. Justo en la puerta el rubio se encontraba agitado con sus orbes cielos brillando enfurecidos. Pero todo cambió cuando vio al poseedor del sharingan allí sin complicaciones, pasó a su lado sin decir nada…

"_Traidor"_

Las voces de Sakura y Kakashi resonaban en su cabeza, la cual se movía a los costados negando fervientemente aquellos hechos:

"_Naruto… aunque no lo quieras admitir él te quiso matar…"_

¡¿Por qué era tan difícil?! —

—_Traidor_…—fue un balbuceó delirante, melancólico y doloroso que captaron los oídos del menor. Naruto le había dicho traidor.

Pasó a su costado sin dirigirle ni la palabra ni la mirada, mientras que a sus espaldas Hebi caminaba inquieto por la actitud imperturbable de su líder; ¿Volvía a ser como antes?

Sasuke desapareció.

—Vieja…—la inestable voz del rubio llamó la atención de Tsunade quien esperaba cualquier cosa —

—¿En… encerrarás a Sasuke?

Silencio, el más atormentado y lúgubre silencio:

—Vieja…

No quería, Naruto no quería que Sasuke estuviese encerrado, a pesar de que lo haya querido matar, que lo hayan buscado y éste hubo pagado con sus desprecios. A pesar de que Tsunade nunca le aclaró nada desde el comienzo, a pesar de que era traidor, Naruto no quería que Sasuke fuese encerrado, él… él era su amigo.

Su primer mejor amigo.

—¿Lo encerrarás?

Para Tsunade ésta sería el peor de sus días:

—Sí Naruto. Sasuke irá a prisión.

_El peor de sus días_

* * *

**L**o siento

Merezco su odio por demorarme tanto, y no es porque quisiera, ni tampoco hacerme de rogar, lo que más quería era continuar normalmente mis Fiction pero editar uno por uno mis Fics toma tiempo xD.

Afortunadamente éste Fics ya lo tenía un poco mejor, así que no me costó tanto —lo tuve que editar dos veces—. Espero que haya sido de su agrado el capítulo de hoy.

Sé que muchos de vosotros querían más SasuxSaku, pero vamos, ¡que hay que colocarlo más emocionante!, ¿No?

Ahora vamos con las **Notas el Autor**:

—Por la edición de mis Fics puede que me demore más en actualizar, pero ojo, **NO DEJARÉ BOTADAS MIS HISTORIAS**. Así que no se ilusionen con que se desharán de mí tan pronto.

—Puede que quieran más parejas y esas cosas, pero he optado por alargar un poco el Fic que antes contenía seis capítulos, incluido el final, ahora he inclinado por uno más largo y que va a ser más emocionante, espero sus apoyos.

—Las demoras —como bien dije— antes se debían a que estaba editando, pero creo que me demoraré ahora por trabajos y exámenes —deseadme suerte—, éste es mi último año en mi Academia y luego me graduó a perderme por el camino de la vida, así que los exámenes finales son mil veces más complicados y luego tengo exámenes de admisión. El mes de Octubre y Noviembre lo tengo lleno de pruebas y exámenes pero he estado trabajando un poco en todos mis Fics en mis tiempos libres así que espero no demorar tanto.

Sin molestarlos más, y gracias por sus anteriores comentarios:

—Gaa—


	6. Kyuubi no Kitsune

**D**isclaimer: On.

**A**dvertencias: Principios de OOC, Semi-AU, Spoiler.

―●◊●―

Hebi no Entiende

―●◊●―

Por: Gaa

―●◊●―

Kyuubi no Kitsune

―●◊●―

Un esplendoroso atardecer se divisó en Konoha, a pesar de que en la mañana las nubes nublaban cualquier tipo de rayo solar, en estos instantes Konoha tenía la mejor puesta de sol que se podría haber apreciado en la semana, y quizás en meses. Los difusos colores de entremezclaban en una melancólica percepción, mientras que Naruto fijaba su clara mirada al cielo.

Traidor… su amigo era traidor del país del Fuego, de Konoha, del equipo Ninja; pero aún más importante, era traidor de su amistad. Sonrió con cierta melancolía mientras que Sakura, recién llegada, se sentaba a su costado admirando con la misma expresión melancólica el atardecer ―

―… Sé lo que se siente Naruto, yo… después de todo lo vivido sigo amando a Sasuke. Quizás sea una chiquillada de mi parte, ¿Quién querría a alguien que es capaz de matarte?, no sólo a ti, sino también a su mejor amigo ―la voz de Sakura se quebraba a ratos, mientras que aquellas palabras calaban en interior del rubio ―

―Es Sasuke, no lo pueden culpar por… ―lágrimas, pequeñas gotas saladas caían por sus mejillas, sus orbes celestes reflejaban tanto el abrumante sentimiento que tenía, como el hermoso panorama en los cielos ―

―Todos sabíamos que Sasuke no podía volver así como así Naruto, a nadie se le da redención por poseer a uno de los más importantes clanes de Konoha ―Y por primera vez Naruto miró a Sakura. Tenía los orbes rojos y dilatados, su labio inferior estaba escarlata de tanto ser mordido, mientras que temblaba ante todo. Sus cabellos desordenados por la exasperación y su tez pálida por la noticia recibida de sus mismos labios: Sakura estaba conmocionada.

Naruto apretó sus manos, mientras que el pasado esplendoroso panorama dejaba entrever la fría noche carente de estrellas, y no pudo evitar pensar en Sasuke…

Hebi admiraba como su líder de mantenía tranquilo observando el patio de su hogar. Por unos escasos momentos pensaron que Sasuke se había dormido sentado, pero tras ver como sus orbes se mantenían abiertos, embelesado ante el silencio de la noche, no dijeron nada más.

Les parecía sorprendente que las cosas en Konoha cambiaran de manera tan abrupta; cuando llegaron no dudaron en recibirlo con los brazos abiertos, llenos de sonrisas e impredecibles salidas, mientras que ahora el rubio revoltoso lo tildaba de traidor y lo miraba con cierto resentimiento, sin duda eso había sido un golpe duro para ellos. Sentían a los ANBU recorrer las casas aledañas, también sentían sus miradas puestos en ellos, pero aún más en su líder quién permanecía impune ante todos aquellos ojos y trampas que colocaban a su alrededor, no les tomaba atención.

Suigetsu, razonando que Sasuke no se levantaría no diría nada en mucho tiempo, decidió incordiar a Karin para que hiciera la comida, quien sobre la misma le dijo a Juugo que hoy le tocaba a él hacer la cena. Hebi permanecía en silencio.

―Quédense aquí ―Sasuke desapareció en una ráfaga de viento.

Tan pronto como hizo aquel extraño movimiento, e inesperado, los ANBU se dividieron en busca del Uchiha. Karin sólo se quedó admirando en silencio una revista, mientras que Suigetsu sacaba su espada para limpiarla, no tenían de qué preocuparse.

Sasuke sabía, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que actuar y tenía una semana para hacerlo. Tenía conocimiento que los ANBU lo perseguirían en el camino, aquello no podía permitirlo. Con convicción decidió usar su Tsukuyomi, el cual lo activó dejando un Bushin en el camino: Les tomaría tiempo reconocer que eso era un Bushin, y él sólo necesitaba ése escaso tiempo para activar el Tsukuyomi. Los enviaría a un mudo paralelo donde ellos creerían que estaba siguiéndolo a él, los enviaría al valle del fin.

Apresuró su paso, dado que las consecuencias del Tsukuyomi era una pérdida de chakra abrupta. Y así, con el sharingan activado, se dirigió al templo Uchiha.

El bosque tenía un aspecto tenebroso, como siempre, mientras que la Luna menguante se perfilaba por las ramas de los árboles, la luz era suficiente para saber por donde caminaba, mientras que sus percepciones estaban trabajando a todo lo que daban. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Caminó por la pequeña gruta lúgubre, mientras que con prontitud encontró la antorcha que él mismo había dejado años atrás, con un movimiento de manos encendió su objetivo y comenzó a descender. Conocía la gruta de memoria, sin embargo no sabía si en estos años estaría cambiada. Los laberintos y signos del Sharingan o el Pai-Pai se divisaban por donde quisiera que miraba, y encontrando por fin aquella puerta que lo llevaría de nuevo a sus más profundos y rencorosos recuerdos, la abrió: La leyenda Uchiha.

Tenía el suficiente conocimiento que ése lugar ya no era seguro, y lo más apto para su seguridad y ―aunque no lo quisiera admitir― para la de Naruto, tenía que destruir aquel templo único de su Clan. Sabía que el pacto que tenía con los gatos no serviría de mucho para ocultar la localización de ése lugar. Sus mininos también corrían peligro, y tuvo que optar por llevarlos a su 'mundo' en vez de permanecer en el normal.

Utilizando su Sharingan para memorizar cada lápida, escrito antiguos y pergaminos que se le atravesaban, decidió hacer lo más acorde para él mismo, no podía dejar que alguien viera las debilidades de su clan; tampoco quería que nadie tuviera aquel conocimiento negado, y pronto sabría que Uchiha Madara vendría por él, por su inesperada traición: Sasuke lo sabía.

Admirando lo que por última vez sería el último recuerdo que su hermano Itachi le dejó, Sasuke procedió a hacer cenizas y piedras aquel lugar:

―Amaterasu…

Extinguiría los recuerdos Uchiha con 'honor'.

Naruto se sintió irremediablemente extraño, Kyuubi tenía sus sentidos agudizados y pronto sintió la molesta voz de Bijū en su interior ―

―_Algo malo pasa mocoso._

―¿Qué? ―Naruto no comprendía, su mirada se centro en Konoha y no veía nada extraño, pero aquel presentimiento ―o más bien dicho― la percepción de Kyuubi lo tenía dudando ―

―_Ése chakra…_ ―Naruto no comprendía de lo que hablaba el viejo zorro ―

―¡Explícate bien 'tebayo! ―pronunció exasperado el Jinchuuriki ―

―_¡Es el Uchiha! _―El ambiente se tensó. El Kyuubi trataba de ordenar a Naruto mover sus piernas, e intentaba hacer la percepción más aguda para que su estúpido contenedor se diera cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero lo único que obtuvo fue que Naruto le diera la espalda a la ventana ―

―_¡¿Qué demonios te pasa mocoso?!, ¡¿Qué no te interesa saber lo que hace?!_ ―Definitivamente Kyuubi sintió lo mismo que cuando Madara quería apoderarse de él, Kyuubi sabía que no debía acercarse al Uchiha, sin embargo la sola presencia de chakra exorbitante que Sasuke profesaba le llamaba irremediablemente la atención: Él quería ir donde el Uchiha ―

―N-no… No debo ir con un traidor ―¡Estaba ofuscado!, su propio Jinchuuriki estaba siendo dominado por el miedo y las estúpidas palabras que le habían dicho ―

―_Pues si no vas tú…_ ―Kyuubi sonrió de manera maligna. No podía romper el sello, ni tampoco incidir mucho en el cuerpo del rubio, pero podía permanecer un tiempo en el estado de conciencia del rubio. Era la primera vez que usaría ése recurso: Iría a por Uchiha Sasuke.

Los ANBU se sintieron ineptos. Tras llegar al valle del fin no dieron con el Uchiha traidor, sin embargo tuvieron desastrosas peleas, para luego darse cuenta de que el poseedor del Sharingan se había salido con la suya, había utilizado su Dōjutsu. Intentaron localizar el chakra ya conocido del Uchiha, pero el crío era más listo: Su chakra estaba disperso por toda Konoha.

Kyuubi estaba excitado, eso se podía ver en su sonrisa macabra y sus orbes rojos que brillaban sin fin. Naruto ahora gritaba desde su interior tras apoderarse por momentos de su cuerpo, mientras que él sólo seguía en la búsqueda del Uchiha, sentía la sangre de su contenedor quemar como si fuera la suya propia, tenía la adrenalina a mil, ¡Maldito Uchiha que no aparecía! ―

―¡¿Dónde?!, dónde estás Uchiha. Venga devela tu ubicación a el gran Kyuubi-sama, ¡El Bijū más poderoso!

―_¡Déjame salir zorro de mierda!_ ―Naruto gritaba como desaforado desde su subconsciente, mientras que Kyuubi sólo giraba su cabeza como loco ―

―Comete un error Uchiha ―aquello lo pronunció de manera desesperada, pero luego de manera casi inhumana Kyuubi sonrió ―, ¡Te encontré!

Sasuke lo presentía, realizar aquellas técnicas cerca de Naruto sólo atraería problemas, y eso era lo que trataba de evitar. El chakra del Kyuubi aún no se desbordaba lo suficiente como para que alguien se enterara que estaba fuera del control del mismo Naruto, sin embargo Sasuke no era idiota, había pasado toda su estancia fuera de Konoha para saber mucho acerca de aquellos condenados Bijū.

Fijo su Mangekyō Sharingan en las llamas negras que consumían todo aquella gruta, apenas quedaba la habitación final para poder desaparecer las llamas.

Pero su percepción no sólo le avisó eso, en las fronteras de Konoha había alguien inesperado. Su rostro pasó de ser estoico a una irremediable cólera. Tenía menos de una semana para poder moverse y Kyuubi venía hacía él, tenía que trazar un plan.

Por entre los árboles y poseyendo aquel endemoniado chakra naranja apareció Kyuubi. Sasuke lo observó en silencio y ya no habían llamas a su alrededor, sólo había un profundo hoyo que abarcaba más de lo que Sasuke pensaba. Naruto, o más bien Kyuubi, tenía las marcas de sus mejillas más rasgadas, mientras que las uñas largas y filosas se movían inquietas. Sintió que irremediablemente Kyuubi se había excitado por desprender chakra, cosa que de antemano ya sabía y aquello sin duda ―a pesar de ser sorpresivo― le ayudaba de sobremanera ―

―¿Tienes a Naruto inconciente?

―Uchiha… ―su voz lo delataba, algo quería de él, y sin más sonrió lleno de arrogancia. Conocía a aquel tipo de bestias, habría tratado con Hachibi, y sin duda los Bijū eran la conformación de chakra más extraña que habían ―

―¿Lo tienes o no?, Kyuubi ―sin duda Sasuke dijo aquello de manera sugestiva y a Kyuubi le pareció sin duda más atrayente ―

―No, sigue gritando como loco ―musitó mientras colocaba una sonrisa macabra ―

―Entonces deja hacerlo yo por ti ―aquellas palabras sin duda atemorizaron no sólo a Naruto quién escuchaba todo, sino a Kyuubi quién no sabía cuales eran las intenciones de Sasuke. La sonrisa perdida de Sasuke sin duda que dejo perplejo a más de uno.

"―_¿Estás cómodo, Naruto? ―Sasuke admiraba como Naruto yacía sentado y amarrado a unas especies de cadenas de chakra que el mismo Kyuubi había hecho, levantó su mirada zafiro hasta posarla sobre Sasuke quien se inclinó hasta estar a escasos centímetros del rostro del contenedor ―_

―_¡Sácame de aquí!, ¡Kyuubi puede hacer algo malo a Konoha, Sasuke! ¡SASUKE! ―repetía una y otra vez, mientras que trataba de alcanzar con sus manos a aquella persona que se erguía delante de él ―_

―_Lo siento Naruto, Kyuubi y yo tenemos cosas de qué hablar._"

Naruto cayó inconciente.

―¡¿Qué le has hecho a mi Jinchuuriki?!

―Nada que le haga daño. Ahora tú y yo tenemos algo de que hablar y sin duda que tu ayuda me vendrá como anillo al dedo ―Sasuke observó por última vez aquel profundo hoyo en el suelo ―

―Doton: Yumi Numa ―Sasuke sabía que aquello le iba a costar una buena cantidad de chakra, y tras utilizar Tsukuyomi y Amaterasu no estaba en mejores condiciones. Aquella profundidad provocada por el Amaterasu pronto se vio copada de lodo, lo cual provocó una visión más lúgubre al lugar. Kyuubi no Kitsune permanecía admirando todo en silencio; sin duda la cantidad de energía que liberaba Sasuke, más su infernal sharingan, lo tenía embriagado. Kyuubi sabía que el clan maldito le traería problemas, tenía que acabar con el Uchiha, sin embargo sabía que no podría. La atracción que tenía por aquella sangre era mucha ―

―¿Qué pretendes mocoso? ―Kyuubi no podía quitar su vista de Sasuke, como tampoco podía dejar de lamer los labios de su contenedor. Se le hacía agua a la boca cualquier movimiento que el heredero del clan hacía, y por supuesto que eso no pasaba desapercibido por el moreno ―

―Uchiha Madara viene a por ti ―Sasuke se giró hasta quedar a unos escasos pasos del más poderoso Bijū, mientras que aquello no le caía por sorpresa ―

―Ya lo sé mocoso inútil. Ahora debe estar por las fronteras de Konoha. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

―Tu poder. Sé perfectamente que la técnica que llevas a cabo dura aproximadamente media hora, pero también sé cuales son tus debilidades…

―No creo que sólo quieras eso. ¿Qué le sucederá a mi Jinchuuriki? ―Kitsune no era estúpido, ni mucho menos Sasuke, el utilizar a Kyuubi a través de Naruto provocaría daños, daños que podrían llegar a ser irreparables ―

―Quiero al consejo de Konoha y a Uchiha Madara ver morir antes mis ojos. Lo que le suceda a Naruto se puede curar, siempre y cuando me digas una cosa ―la perfilada mirada de Sasuke no dejaba opciones. El poseedor del Mangekyou Sharingan mantenía sus profundos orbes rojizos mirando al Kitsune, mientras que el otro ya asemejaba lo que quería decir ―

―Dime dónde puedo conseguir mi Fuumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan.

El silencio se produjo tras esas frases. Decirle a Sasuke cómo encontrar su mayor punto débil sería también decirle el secreto de cómo mantenerlo controlado por el resto de su vida. El sólo hecho de que el mocoso Uchiha tuviera en su poder una de las perfecciones del Mangekyuou Sharingan ya le traía problemas en su manera de comportar, y de antemano sabía que aquel infernal chakra de Sasuke superaba con creces al de Madara: Uchiha Sasuke tenía tanto resentimiento como nobleza. Tenía tanta sed de venganza como también tanto que dar, y él, el Bijū más poderoso seria controlado como un estúpido perro que haría lo que quisiese ―

―No seas estúpido Uchiha, sabes lo que significaría eso ―Kyuubi no estaba dispuesto a ser domesticado así como así ―

―No me hagas la tarea más difícil. Sé que mi Magekyou te es tan atractivo como mi sangre y chakra. Dímelo tú y no me hagas perder mi tiempo Kitsune

Tensión, Tsunade sentía una gran tensión en Konoha. La noche estaba demasiado tranquila como para dormir sin ser despertado, y tenía plenos conocimientos para saber que era lo que significaba eso: Algo andaba mal.

Frunció el ceño de manera grotesca mientras trataba de localizar cualquier señal que perturbara la tranquila noche de Konoha, sin embargo sólo conseguía pequeños rastros de ANBU y un chakra no tan desconocido, había chakra en toda Konoha de Uchiha Sasuke, se extinguía en algunos puntos, pero su chakra estaba esparcido. El bastardo Uchiha estaba haciendo de las suyas.

Furiosa golpeó con fuerza la mesa de su despacho, mientras que salía a pasos presurosos del lugar, su chaqueta se ondeaba por la rapidez adquirida, maldito bastardo Uchiha y su sed de venganza ―

―Tsunade-sama… ―aquello la tomó por sorpresa. Ante sus ojos no estaba nada más y nada menos que Sakura. Tenía facultades para decir que para la chica de orbes jade encontrar chakra de personas no era un inconveniente, y en su mirada se reflejaba la angustia de saber que Sasuke quizás estaría haciendo actos erróneos que sólo acarrearían su inmediata ejecución. Tenían que actuar rápido.

―Sakura, ¿Sabes dónde demonios está el bastardo? ―Tsunade sabía que tenía que actuar rápido. Su voz sonó brusca, mientras que su mirada decía exactamente lo que sentía en esos momentos ―

―Sólo sé que está más cargado hacía la salida Sur de Konoha…

―Los dominios Uchiha.

La sonrisa socarrona que tenía Sasuke no se la podía sacar nadie. Kyuubi apretaba los puños de su contenedor con fuerza, mientras que sangraba por las palmas debido a sus largas y afiladas uñas, Uchiha Sasuke había ganado ―

―Con que el Maestro de los siete caminos. No sabía que una masa de chakra como tú tuviera esos conocimientos.

―Cuidado Uchiha. Seré tu esclavo pero aún tengo unos trucos debajo de la manga ―la voz de Kyuubi sonó sin duda alguna rencorosa y peligrosa. Los Bijū eran de armas tomar y su orgullo algo intocable ―

―Uh, la inútil Godaime viene por éstas direcciones, creo que habrá que posponer nuestro encuentro bastardo ―despreciable. Si había que catalogar en una palabra al Bijū de Naruto era esa. Kyuubi era un perfecto arrogante y sobretodo manipulador; sin embargo Sasuke sabía que Kyuubi antes que todo admiraba la buena vida ―

―Hn. Será mejor colocar al idiota en una posición que no nos implique.

Kyuubi no Kitsune desapareció. Naruto cayó como peso muerto y Sasuke sin intenciones de recogerlo antes de la caída, caminó hasta inclinarse hasta lograr alcanzarlo. Admiró como la respiración se volvía regular y volvía a su inquietante normalidad y no aquel aire denso que había hace algunos minutos. Lo cogió de manera firme por la cintura y levantándolo sin importancia esperó hasta que llegara la Godaime y Sakura.

―Sasuke ―la voz de Sakura sonó demacrada. Naruto parecía inconciente y cansado y la Godaime no esperó mucho para arrebatárselo de los brazos ―

―No le digan nada al idiota ―Sasuke desapareció.

La Godaime sabía que allí había gato encerrado y admiró el lugar casi con odio. Aquel pantano que se erguía tras Sasuke parecía resiente, sin embargo no podía opinar de manera empírica: Ella nunca había estado por aquellos lugares. Los dominios Uchiha era casi como una leyenda que nadie se atrevía a pronunciar y el hecho de que Sasuke regresara a revivirla le incomodaba.

Ya averiguaría que era lo que el Uchiha buscaba allí.

* * *

―●◊●―

**B**ien, lo prometido es deuda.  
Sin duda no esperaba que Naruto tomara un rol protagónico, pero tras pensarlo mucho me di cuenta de que era lo necesario para hacer funcionar bien el Fiction. ¡Lamento la demora!

Por otra parte continuaré con los Fiction que llevan más capítulos para finalizar en los que llevan menos.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y les haya picado la curiosidad.

―●◊●―

¿Comentarios?

¡Click here!


	7. Misiones

**D**isclaimer: On.

**A**dvertencias: Principios de OOC, Semi-AU, Spoiler.

―●◊●―

Hebi no Entiende

―●◊●―

Por: Gaa

―●◊●―

Misiones

No tenía chakra, la cantidad utilizada para producir aquellas técnicas era mucho mayor de lo que su cuerpo podía soportar, además de que no las manejaba tan bien. El utilizar un elemento que no fuera de su naturaleza, así como su propia evolución del sharingan, lo habían dejando completamente agotado; alcanzando a llegar a su hogar, se dejó caer sobre el suelo de manera poco sutil, respirando de manera entrecortada: La noche había sido intensa.

―¡Sasuke! ―Karin, quien bajaba las escaleras, se lanzó a donde se situaba el menor de los Uchiha, tocando su frente mientras comprobaba su temperatura.

―¡Sé más responsable cuando utilices tu Mangekyou! ―enfatizó mientras lo levantaba.

―Ven, te daré un baño ―admitió preocupada, mientras lo hacía caminar. Pero Sasuke no era un inservible, y ante un movimiento se desprendió de Karin.

―Prepárame algo de comer, me bañaré solo.

Tsunade miraba a Naruto preocupada, hace más de media hora que habían llegado y no se despertaba con ninguna fragancia que le colocara. ¡Quizás qué cosas le habrá hecho el Uchiha!

Apretó los puños iracunda, y decidida a pedir explicaciones dio certeros y contundentes pasos hacia la salida ―

―Obaa-chan ―su voz sonaba débil y su aspecto demacrado. ¿Qué jutsu podía dejar a Naruto en ése estado?, el Kyuubi debería hacerse cargo de sus bajas de chakra, pero al parecer Kyuubi no respondía.

―¡¿Cómo te sientes muchacho?!

―No… grites vieja ―intentó dar muestra de una diminuta sonrisa, más su rostro se contrajo con una clara muestra de molestia.

―Maldito bastardo…

Sakura recorría las calles de Konoha, hasta llegar a su destino casi por instinto: La casa de Sasuke. Apretó sus labios resecos entre sí, mientras caminaba tiesa hasta tocar la puerta, se oyeron pasos desde el interior y la puerta abrirse de manera estrepitosa ―

―¿Qué quieres? ―la manera escueta de pronunciar aquello impresionó a Sakura, ante ella se encontraba Karin. Su mirada jade pasó de ser indecisa a una completamente colérica, mientras que Karin se mantenía dichosa: Rosa se había enterado de que ella vivía con Sasuke.

―¿Dónde está Sasuke? ―pronunció remarcando cada palabra pronunciada, estaba molesta, no lo negaba, pero se encontraba allí por una cosa completamente distinta.

―Se está duchando, ¿Quieres dejarle un recado? ―cuestionó con sorna mientras la mirada con desaire.

―No, lo esperaré ―la tensión era palpable. Karin se hizo a un costado, dejando a la chica avanzar hasta situarse en el comedor a esperar.

―¿Qué sucede aquí? ―la voz de Suigetsu irrumpió en la estancia, mientras que Karin fastidiada le respondió:

―Ella ―pronunció mirándola con desprecio ― está esperando a Sasuke-kun. Es tan obstinada.

Suigetsu miró a la chica, aquella fémina que había estado con Sasuke los días anteriores, y sonrió casi con malicia ―

―Claro, de inmediato.

Suigetsu había escuchado claramente que, minutos antes de que Sasuke entrara a la ducha, había dicho explícitamente que no quería ningún tipo de visitas por hoy ―

―Acompáñame a su dormitorio ―sin nada más que acotar, Suigetsu se dirigió con una flamante sonrisa a la habitación de su líder, mientras que Sakura un tanto desconfiada lo seguía, no tenía nada que perder, pero necesitaba hablar con Sasuke.

―Bien, quien buscas está del otro lado, cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme.

Sakura presenció como aquel extraño personaje se retiraba de manera rápida con aquella socarrona sonrisa no le gustaba para nada, pero no tenía nada más que hacer, era ahora o nunca: Hablaría con Uchiha Sasuke. Entró a la habitación en silencio, admirando que ante ella había oscuridad, una oscuridad rota por un pequeño rayo de luz producido por la Luna, admiró en silencio como un bulto se removía en la cama, mientras que un fragante olor llegaba a su nariz.

―¿Qué quieres? ―la voz sin duda sonó rabiosa, aquel bulto no se movía para nada, y la lenta oscilación de su pecho parecía disimular perfectamente de que estaba dormido, sin embargo Sakura recién pudo salir de su estupefacción, cuando Sasuke le hubo dicho aquellas palabras.

―¿Sasuke? ―estaba insegura, no era por nada, pero estar en el mismo dormitorio que el Uchiha, estando él en un duermevela, le parecía excesivamente bochornoso. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín, y por un momento olvidó a qué venía, sin embargo poco le duró; Sasuke se movió pacíficamente de su cama hasta lograr que Sakura admirara su rostro impenetrable y molesto, y como si aquello fuera un detonante, la chica reinició su andar hasta situarse en una lejana silla en la olvidada recámara del Uchiha.

―Te he preguntado qué es lo que quieres ―masculló el heredero. De manera impredecible Sasuke se sentó, esperando con su escasa paciencia que su molesta ex-compañera de equipo viniera a decirle lo que quería. Había dicho claramente que no quería visitas, su chakra estaba en niveles demasiado bajos como para amenazarla con su Sharingan, y en su estado físico reciente, lo mejor sería descansar.

―Maldita sea, si vienes aquí para quedarte callada, mejor lárgate ―Sasuke no andaba con paciencia hoy, dejó caer su cuerpo en su mullido lecho para luego acomodarse dándole la espalda a su inusitada visita.

―¿Qué es lo que le hiciste a Naruto? ―cuestionó al fin tras armarse de valor. Sus mejillas seguían teñidas de escarlata, mientras que aquella pregunta fue hecha con una inseguridad pasmosa al parlar con Sasuke.

―No ha podido levantarse, como tampoco decir nada al respecto. Kyubbi no ha hecho aparición. ¿Qué le hiciste Sasuke? ―y ante toda respuesta el Uchiha bufó. Sakura por unos momentos dudó de su integridad Psicológica como Física; pero no se demoró mucho al analizar a su compañero que Sasuke estaba un tanto débil en chakra, al parecer había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano.

―Nada, ahora largo-

―Pregunta por ti. Después de todo lo hecho, sigue preguntando por ti ―Sakura pronunció aquello en un susurro anhelante de que Sasuke contestara o actuara como antes, pero no recordaba que tenían dieciséis años, y que ya no era un chiquillo cualquiera.

―Pues que lo siga haciendo ―lo suponía, él ya no sentía interés por ellos. Aquello no dejó de hacer mella en su corazón, a pesar de todo ella seguía enamorada de aquel insensato personaje, y aún albergaba esperanzas de que Sasuke se reintegrara a su antigua vida, suspiró derrotada, quizás lo que pedía era una vil utopía de su corazón.

―Sólo espero que estés feliz, ahora al parecer Naruto no se recuperará como lo suele hacer ―estaba cansada, demasiado para su gusto ―. Sólo quiero que sepas Sasuke, que… que pese a todo, noso… yo aún te quiero ―como también estaba demasiado cansada de parecer una molestia. Se levantó de aquella silla con claras intenciones de abandonar aquel lugar; con pasos casi denigrantes llegó a la puerta, y tras abrirla, esperando aunque sea un murmuro de palabras, perdió cualquier fe en que Sasuke quizás podría llegar a ser el de antes, dio un paso abandonando aquella estancia que la volvía melancólica y dolorosamente insufrible a su corazón, sin embargo, quizás la vida daba sorpresas.

―Se recuperará, y pronto querré asesinarlo de nuevo.

Algo es algo.

El amanecer en Konoha transcurrió en un rotundo silencio. Tanto como la fuerza ANBU como los ninjas Jounin de la villa, fueron llamados por la cabeza al mando de la villa, quien al parecer no estimaba que aquel simple llamado era una clara muestra de insulto hacia el menor de los Uchiha.

Tras llegar la Godaime a la sala de juntas, en la cual habían sido llamados, el silencio perturbador de una mala noticia avecinaba a los Ninjas, entre ellos Kakashi permanecía en absoluto estupor al ya intuir quién era el responsable de que las alertas en Konoha estuvieran altas, sin decir que la codiciada prisión de Konoha estaba siendo arreglada para su pronta llegada.

―Quiero que vigilen al Uchiha traidor día y noche. Quiero un informe rápido cada una hora, quiero que se me avise ante cualquier eventualidad de que Uchiha Sasuke se mueva de manera 'extraña', quiero que el Uchiha no mueva un dedo sin nosotros enterarnos.

―Con el debido respeto, Tsunade-sama, ¿No cree que está siendo muy dura con Sasuke? ―Kakashi, siempre tan bondadoso y poco indulgente, había irrumpido en aquel monólogo. Nadie creía que un simple niño de escasas dieciséis primaveras lograra alterar la seguridad de Konoha de una manera sorprendente.

―Uchiha Sasuke irá a prisión hasta que yo diga lo contrario.

―Que bajo has caído Tsunade, creí que teníamos un trato ―y allí se encontraba su dolor de cabeza, tan presumido y altivo como siempre. Recargado en la puerta dando un aspecto de completo mutismo a la estancia, Sasuke abrió sus orbes para mirar a todas las personas que se encontraban allí, a cada una con un insoportable desprecio.

―Al parecer aún no confías en mí, pero creo que eso quedará en el olvido por un momento ―había sonado tan seguro de sí mismo que Tsunade temió lo peor; ¿Qué habrá hecho el mocoso?

―Naruto sólo está cansado, no es nada del otro mundo ―enfatizó tras recibir aquella mirada de completo odio hacia su persona. Sasuke miró a los ANBU, y tras reconocer a los que supuestamente lo 'siguieron' sonrío tan socarronamente que los ANBU apretaron sus puños iracundos, un vil criajo les había engañado.

―Uchiha…

―Tengo cosas que decirte Tsunade, en privado ―enfatizó cuando Shizune iba a protestar.

Sasuke tenía que ser inteligente y astuto, ya había dado varios pasos con Kyuubi, mientras que a Tsunade la remataría con la propuesta que tenía que establecer en esos momentos. Nada se le tenía que escapar de las manos, y de ahora en adelante cualquier emoción o acción acontecida en Konoha, y sobre todo en las personas más aledañas a él, tenían que ser calculadas y remitidas si no eran de su completa ayuda: Tenía que mantener el control de todo.

Kakashi admiraba en silencio como Sasuke avanzaba sin estimar que muchos ANBU quizás lo querían golpear, tenía que comprender también que su ex-alumno ya no era tan crío como cuando lo tomó, y había estado bajo la constante y estricta mirada de uno de los Sannin más poderosos, pero también sabía que él era sólo un niño cegado por el odio, y que eventualmente pronto caería presa de una minerva sobre colapsada y una psiquis rendida.

―¡Ma Sasuke-chan!, ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano?, los niños buenos duermen hasta más tarde ―su ojo hacía gala de estar feliz, mientras que en su mano estaba firmemente agarrado el último tomo inédito de Icha Icha Paradise ―

―Kakashi ―murmuró tras un tiempo de observarlo. Aquella despreocupada actitud de su 'sensei' siempre le enervó, y a pesar de los años sin verse, parecía que aquel Jounin de pacotilla seguía con los mismos planes. Decidido a no dejar su quicio ante la sola molestosa presencia de Hatake, pasó de largo hasta llegar enfrente de la Godaime, quien no estimaba en mirar con aquellos sulfurantes ojos a Sasuke.

―¡Uchiha! ¡¿Se puede saber quién coño te ha dejado pasar?! ―gritó iracunda, a lo que el menor sólo hizo una extraña mueca.

―Yo nunca dije que pidiera permiso ―contestó como si desvelara un gran secreto.

―He venido a saldar cuentas Tsunade, no gastaré mucho más tiempo en ti si no quieres cooperar ―musitó como quien no quiere la cosa.

―Yo no quiero hablar contigo Uchiha. Ahora: ¡Lárgate! ―espetó sin más. Kakashi admiró sorprendido como Sasuke le sonreía como si él fuera el dueño del mundo, su alumno no había dejado de ser aquel chiquillo arrogante que creía tener siempre la razón.

―Está bien. Pero después no digas que no te lo advertí ―y así como llegó, Sasuke salió del lugar envuelto en una llamarada. Tsunade no comprendía en lo absoluto aquel mal presentimiento, y tal como lo pensó…

―Shizune dame el periódico ―había ganado la Loteria.

Despertó asustado y sudado, miró a su alrededor hasta encontrar las molestosas paredes blancas y aquel hedor casi asqueroso que le provocaba el Hospital, su mirada vago por las camas vacías a sus costados, y asumió el hecho de que sólo se había desmayado por cansancio. Tenía una intravenosa, la cual nutria su cuerpo, mientras que al intentar moverse un poco, se dio cuenta que su cuerpo estaba más cansado de lo habitual; al igual que su chakra estaba considerablemente bajo, tanto como cuando peleó con Deidara. Suspiró agotado y retuvo las ganas de devolver cualquier cosa que tenía en su estómago, sus orbes zafiro vagaron hasta posarse en la ventana semi-abierta en la cual reposaba una flor, precisamente un Narciso, supuso que Sakura estuvo allí haciéndole compañía por un tiempo.

―Has despertado ―aquella voz no era la de Sakura, ni mucho menos la de Kakashi, aquella voz era más profunda y frívola, y esas notas sólo podía pronunciarlas una persona:

―Sasuke…

―Kyuubi no quiere darte su chakra, así que a remitido el envío por un tiempo ―informó mientras avanzaba por las camillas hasta posarse al costado de Naruto, quien admitía que aquello no se lo esperaba.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―parte de él estaba feliz de que Sasuke estuviese allí con él, acompañándolo y explicándole lo que le sucedía, mientras que la otra… la otra sólo quería alejarlo.

―Te tengo una proposición Naruto…

Tenía que ser más astuto que Madara, mas inteligente que Shikamaru, más intuitivo que Kakashi: Tenía que poner a prueba todas sus habilidades, ésta vez no estaba dispuesto a ceder, ni tampoco a perder.

Sakura caminaba por los pasillos del Hospital, en sus manos llevaba la bandeja de comida orgánica ―aquella comida que Naruto detestaba―, mientras que tarareaba una canción alegre; se supone que hoy Naruto debería de despertar y en la tarde lo podrían dar de alta si sus exámenes salían bien. Giró por el pasillo del ala Este, en donde se resguardaban las personas con heridas levemente graves, pero lo que no espero fue sentir aquella tensión en el pasillo, era como un tipo de tensión palpable a cualquiera que estuviese allí, la sensación de culpa… trato de buscar señales de chakra, pero éstas eran tan diminutas que no podía verificar quién era el culpable de todo esto, mientras que a cada paso sentía que la opresión se haría insoportable; pero lo que menos espero se hizo realidad.

―No estoy seguro Sasuke ―la voz de Naruto sonaba lejana, mientras que podía distinguir la debilidad que tenía al pronunciar aquellas palabras; así que era Sasuke quien provocaba ése efecto, suspiró intentando tranquilizarse y no develar que ella estaba allí.

―Te vendré a ver más tarde ―pero Sakura sabía que Sasuke no era estúpido.

―No, está bien, haré lo que quieras. A la hora acordada estaré allí ―y Naruto demasiado impulsivo. Aquellas palabras hacían sacar conclusiones erróneas a Sakura, quizás Naruto se escaparía con Sasuke y nunca más los volvería a ver, Sasuke utilizaría el Kyuubi para cumplir su anhelada venganza no concluida, mientras que ella se quedaría allí sin hacer nada. ¡Tenía que avisarle a Tsunade! Y pronto sus pasos se hicieron lejanos.

―¿Escuchó todo? ―la voz de Naruto recuperó su misma expresión, llena de jovialidad y energía: No tenía por qué dudar de Sasuke.

―Sí, eso no servirá por ahora.

―No podré marcharme así como estoy, ¿Qué haremos? ―aunque pareciese irónico, Sasuke mantenía su plan en marcha, le había tenido que contar parte de su plan a Naruto para que éste confiara de nuevo en él, de tal manera que siguiera sus dichos sin rechistar; y ambos habían sentido a Sakura venir, Naruto no era tan débil como lo aparentaba.

―Si Sakura hace lo planeado, Tsuande vendrá más tarde a convencerte o vigilarte. Tú no hagas nada, déjamelo a mí, te vendré a buscar cuando te necesite ―sin embargo aquello no significaba que Sasuke fuera el mismo que hace años.

―¿Qué sucederá con Kyuubi?

―Aparecerá pronto, usuratonkachi ―sin decir nada más, Sasuke desapareció.

La casa de Sasuke estaba en silencio, Suigetsu estaba encerrado en su dormitorio haciendo quizás que cosas, mientras que Juugo se encontraba en el patio; Karin mientras tanto observaba la televisión completamente aburrida, pero aquello no duró mucho:

―Karin, ve a buscar a Suigetsu, traeré a Juugo: Tenemos cosas que hacer ―a Karin no le sorprendía que Sasuke llegase de la nada a ordenar las cosas y discrepar de la nada, sin embargo hizo lo que dijo de manera rápida, y con prontitud todos estuvieron en el salón supuestamente almorzando.

―Como se habrán dado cuenta los ANBU nos vigilan el doble ―pronunció Sasuke, quien daba la espalda a la ventana para que así los ANBU no lo viesen hablar ―, no hagan ningún extraño movimiento que nos delate más de lo habitual ―inquirió―: Tsunade no cooperará, así que tomé medidas. Madara se está moviendo para su ya tan anhelada venganza en contra de Konoha, de paso se apoderará del Kyuubi, ya hice mi movimiento, Kyuubi me dijo donde encontrar mi Fuumetsu Mangekyou, pronto me quedaré ciego si no lo hago ―murmuró con desdén mientras ingería algo de alimentos para pasar desapercibidos.

―Juugo, tú vendrás conmigo. Karin te quedarás aquí y sacarás a Naruto del Hospital, lo necesito en la frontera Norte de Konoha en dos días más. Suigetsu te encargarás de entretener lo suficiente a todos los ninjas que nos vigilan, del resto me encargo yo, el que fallé en sus partes no sólo morirán aquí, sino que no podrán descansar en paz ―musitó con una macabra sonrisa, aquello les dejaba en claro que Sasuke no bromeaba cuando dijo que quería buenos resultados.

No se dijo nada más, Uchiha Sasuke había puesto en marcha su tan codiciado plan, y pronto tendría tanto al Consejo de Konoha, como a Madara Uchiha a sus pies.

―¡Tsunade-sama!, ¡Naruto huirá de Konoha con Sasuke!

Quizás Konoha no tenga futuro.

* * *

**E**spero que les haya gustado. La verdad la baja cantidad de reviews en ésta historia duele, pero supongo que es normal, hasta ahora no hay mucho 'sasusaku' para ustedes, pero me gusta más la acción y cómo colocaré a Sakura más adelante, espero que a vosotros también les de intriga.

Espero sus comentarios que nunca dejan de sorprenderme:

―Gaa―


	8. Cadenas

**A**dvertencias: Semi-AU, Spoiler, Principios de OOC.

**D**isclaimer: Mode On

―●◊●―

Hebi no Entiende

―●◊●―

Por: Gaa

―●◊●―

Cadenas

Los movimientos certeros eran los que más movilizaban a Hebi. Aquella ida a Konoha era una clara muestra que el único que sabía los planes a ciencia cierta era el Uchiha menor, quien como siempre no decía absolutamente nada. Sus extraños cambios de humor sólo trajeron el distanciamiento ―en cierta medida― del grupo, pero tras una ardua reflexión, por parte de los Hebi, llegaron al consenso que su líder había ido a Konoha con el fin de pedir 'ayuda' a su manera. Su ahora 'Amo' de tiempo indefinido se había marchado hace ya dos días, comenzando la cuenta regresiva de su encarcelamiento.

Suigetsu se encargaba de mantener la réplica de Sasuke intacta, y Karin sólo esperaba a que las pequeñas víboras de Sasuke llegaran, o que llegara él, pero tras la última no le quedó más remedio que estar encargada de la seguridad de Naruto y vigilar cualquier movimiento de Sakura, quien armaban difusos planes para poder contrarrestar el poder de Sasuke y tener así la fórmula de mantenerlo encerrado de manera segura en la prisión de Konoha, la cual ya estaba lista.

―Dentro de un día a más tardar iremos en busca del Uchiha, lo mantendremos aislado para mayor seguridad, y con cuatro ANBU a la vista ―la voz segura y mordaz de Tsunade no llevaba derecho a réplicas, Sakura, quien mantenía su vista en alto, razonaba una y mil veces el extraño comportamiento que llevaba Sasuke al llegar a Konoha, y como no, intentaba darle una explicación creíble a su sentir.

A exuberantes pasos de allí, Sasuke mantenía aquel rostro impune ante cualquier eventualidad. Tenía plenos conocimientos que llegar a aquel extravagante lago le costaría mucho trabajo, pero todo aquello se veía resumido en un día. Comprender y analizar por qué Kyuubi le dijo que el Maestro de los Siete caminos le podría ayudar a encontrar su Fuumetsu le era incomprensible. En su corta estadía en Akatsuki supo que el Rin'negan de Pein venía de aquel caótico personaje, y que por supuesto era un Dōjutsu único y estrafalario, con el cual la única manera de derrotarlo era poseyendo su Mangekyo Fuumetsu.

Había evitado encontrarse con cualquier indicio de Akatsuki, sabía que lo perseguían a toda costa, y por supuesto que tanto Kisame como Konan mantenían su chakra lo más perceptivo posible para poder hallar una mísera pista de su paradero.

―Esto se está complicando mucho más de lo pensaba ―en cuestión de vueltas, volvió a la intercepción entre el país del Fuego con el país del Relámpago y allí Amegakure se alzaba de manera timorata, mientras que varios Ninjas custodiaban las entradas. No podía pasar por la caseta de inmigración, le darían un aviso rápido a Konoha, por lo cual tendría que entrar por las malas.

―¿Qué haremos Sasuke-sama? ―Juugo mantenía aquella faceta de inseguridad que siempre tenía cuando iba a hacer contacto con gente, más comprendía que su líder necesitara con fuerza más poder.

―Tú serás la distracción, nos veremos en la salida de la Villa Juugo, trata de no comenter ninguna estupidez.

―¿Demorará mucho? ―cuestionó un tanto inquieto, mientras observaba nuevamente la puerta.

―No lo sé, cuando terminé liberaré un poco de mi chakra, estate atento Juugo. Sacarás una de tus réplicas y la mandarás a hacer un destrozo llamativo y los entretienes por un tiempo, tú vete al lado contrario ―no había tiempo que perder, y si más avanzaron.

Naruto se encontraba inquieto, había escuchado que a Sasuke lo meterían a prisión, ése lugar era un asco y no quería que su amigo estuviera allí, no después de que por fin Sasuke le había contando parte de sus planes; sabía que el Uchiha no se los contaría todos, pero ya era un gran avance viniendo de él.

―_No cantes victoria mocoso, la guerra recién comienza_ ―la voz de Kyuubi alertó su percepción. Y aunque supiera que por culpa de él lo trataban mal, no pudo evitar sentirse satisfecho que el endemoniado Zorro se encontraba dentro de él.

―_¿Me echabas de menos mocoso? _

―Deja de decir estupideces zorro de mierda. ¡Haz que me recupere pronto! ―omitiendo el hecho de que el zorro le habló con desdén, Naruto simplemente pidió algo que el Kitsune ya tenía visto.

―_Criajo del demonio_ ―pronto saldría de ése maldito hospital.

La puerta se abrió de manera estridente, mientras una cabellera rubia se dejaba entrever, al igual que su chakra maldito.

―Tsunade-no-bachaan ―pronunció un tanto contrariado por su tan abrupta presencia, la Godaime lo observaba de manera clínica y se acercó a él mientras vigilaba que las dichosas máquinas funcionaran bien; mientras que no apartaba aquella mirada llena de resentimiento.

―¿Qué te dijo el Uchiha? ―clara y directa, como siempre. Tsunade no se iba por las ramas cuando el pequeño contenedor era quien se estaba arriesgando, como tampoco media las consecuencias cuando arriesgaba la vida de sus Shinobis por culpa de aquel revoltoso Ninja descuidado.

―¿Ya te fueron con el chisme, Oba-chan?, no deberías hacer caso a aquellas cosas, el sake te tiene un tanto loca…

―¡No me cambies el tema mocoso! ―Naruto suspiró al quedar en evidencia, ¿Tan notorio lo hacía?, no, no era eso; lo que sucedía es que Tsunade quería la respuesta para poder mantener a Sasuke corto en acciones, algo que Uzumaki sabía que no obtendría.

―Me vino a decir que lo estabas amenazando porque estaba débil, que el Kyuubi pronto aparecería y que no lo siguiera… que yo era un maldito estorbo ―murmuró "desconsolado" el rubio, mientras que Tsunade, quien aún no se creía nada, lo observaba inquisidoramente, mientras que sonreía casi con cinismo.

―¿Crees que nací ayer Naruto? ―aquellas solas palabras hacían a Naruto dudar sobre su inquietante mentira, suspiro por unos segundos para luego recordar las palabras de Sasuke, ¡No tenía que fallar!, no señor.

―No me importa lo que opines Oba-chan, tú no estabas aquí ―aseveró completamente decido Naruto, ya no había marcha atrás.

En una sala lo bastante alejada de cualquier tipo de ruido ajeno, Shikamaru descansaba de cualquier estrés exterior, dejando únicamente a Sakura y un Ninja de Inteligencia parlar incesantemente las mil y unas probabilidades por las cuales Sasuke estuviese allí. Bostezó cansado mientras que se tallaba los ojos y perdía su mirar en la ventana, de allí no se podía observar ninguna nube, maldijo su suerte.

―¡Shikamaru! ―y allí estaba otra vez, Sakura le llamaba la atención cada tantos, intentando saber si ya había pensando _algo_ que les sirviera para contrarrestar el poder de Sasuke.

―Sakura… ¿Sasuke no salió contigo durante todo un día? ―cuestionó algo agotado de estar allí, más tarde iría a por Choji y comerían algo, y quizás pasaría a ver a Kurenai-sensei con su retoño.

―¡¿Eso qué tiene que ver Shikamaru?!, por si no te has dado cuenta estamos tratando de averiguar qué quiere Sasuke-kun ―amonestó severa, mientras que sus orbes verde brillaban con cierto desdén al recordar que quizás Sasuke sólo la había utilizado.

―¿Por qué Sasuke saldría contigo si después de todo 'destruiría' Konoha? ―farbulló mientras dejaba caer todo su peso sobre la mesa repleta de papeles con distintas facetas de Sasuke, y sin dudarlo Shikamaru pensó que eso sin incertidumbres sería acoso.

Sakura guardó silencio por momentos, no había pensado en ello porque llanamente no había nada que pensar. Aquello sin dudas le recordó la extraña despedida de años, y en su Psiquis no pudo evitar recordar aquel paradójico adiós que le había anunciado, en aquel entonces, el menor de los Uchiha. Su mente dejó de formular diversas fantasías en las cuales el poseedor del Sharingan era protagonista, y ella su jovial esposa; quería dejar de soñar que algún día Sasuke posaría sus orbes en ella, como en aquel día totalmente irregular en su vida, pero no por eso menos preciado para su quebrantado corazón. A veces odiaba con gran vehemencia al Uchiha, pero como todo lo que _odiaba _ de Sasuke terminaba aceptándolo, no sería el Sasuke del cual se había enamorado sin aquellas facetas.

Tanto el Ninja de Inteligencia de Konoha, conocido como NIK, y Shikamaru, no les sorprendió de pronto el silencio neurálgico que había producido Sakura, para luego levantar su mirada y hacer como que allí no sucediese nada.

―No creo que eso ayude, Shikamaru.

―No estoy de acuerdo con eso. Conociendo el orgullo que se gasta Sasuke , es obvio que algo tramaba antes de ingresar a Konoha y pedir redención; pero incluso antes de eso se tomó un poco de tiempo para volver a ser el mismo crío que era a los doce, ¿Qué nos dice eso Sakura?, si algo he aprendido de los Uchiha, es que absolutamente _todas_ sus movidas y palabras son calculadas para que contestaran o hicieran lo que ellos quisieran ―coligió el poseedor de un gran CI. Sakura lo razonó por unos instantes para luego aceptar que aquellas palabras eran tan certeras como ninguna ante dichas.

―¿Y eso a que nos lleva? ―preguntó Sakura un tanto intranquila por los anteriores recuerdos que Sasuke provocó en ella.

―Que ya esperaba que lo mandásemos a la cárcel, que protegeríamos al Jinchuuriki, y que estaría vigilado ―respondió uniendo piezas el derivado de NIK. Sin esperar segundos tomó un lápiz y una nueva hoja en blanco asentando los datos viables y tangibles, como también tranzando un nuevo plan para poder contrapesar cualquier tipo de escape que el Uchiha podría tener.

―Pero si es así…

―Ya no hay nada que hacer ―completó Shikamaru por Sakura. El joven NIK permutó el movimiento y su mirar se dirigió a ambas personas que observaban las ventanas.

―¡¿Cómo que no hay nada que hacer?! ―masculló realmente irascible, mientras que Shikamaru volvía a suspirar.

―Bueno… hay una cosa, pero de todas maneras creo que ya la vio: Naruto, necesita a Naruto.

El hospital estaba constantemente vigilado por ANBU's, Karin mantenía sus orbes cerrados, mientras que podía sentir residuos y minúsculas expresiones de chakra bordear todo el edificio, pero sin duda aquellos que no pasaban desapercibidos eran los que estaba postrados al exterior de la puerta del chico rubio, quien a su criterio parecía bastante nervioso y molesto por la constante vigilia que tenía, y por supuesto que Karin también. Pronto llegarían las órdenes de Sasuke, y aquello sin dudas la mantenía sumamente ocupada, necesitaba sin dudas alguna distracción para poder sacar al rubio de allí.

En la casa del Uchiha no estaba del todo bien, la vigilia parecía haber disminuido, pero estaba sin dudas más atentos y cercanos a sus dominios, muchos de ellos ya ni se molestaban en ocultar su presencia, y Suigetsu mantenía el Bushin de Sasuke lo más parecido que podía; lo hacía desaparecer a tiempos para hacerlo volver a aparecer, lo molestaba y hacía que lo golpeara para poder pasar desapercibidos.

Sasuke por otra parte no estaba de lo mejor. Al ingresar al dichoso país no pudo evitar encontrar garabatos con extraños antiguos kanjis japoneses, de los cuales se podía entrever el nombre de Pein y Konan, pero eso no decían los antiguos kanjis que había visto, activo por pocos segundos el sharingan para poder grabar aquellas extrañas marcas. Sin dudas más tarde se enteraría que no necesitaría aquellos burdos kanjis para saber lo que decía, sin incertidumbres Sasuke se enteraría de lo que tanto anhelaba.

Las estatuas tenían extrañas circunferencias que le hacían recordar sin dudas al líder de 'Amanecer', mientras que pronto se adentró a aquella _antigua _ ciudad.

Estaba nervioso, sumamente neurasténico. La constante vigilancia en su habitación no había hecho más que aumentar, contando a los cuatro Ninjas postrados en la puerta y dos en la ventana, era capaz de percibir unos cuantos más, ni siquiera podía respirar bien, porque si hacía más del ruido debido entraban los seis ANBU mirando por todos lados buscando al Uchiha y maldijo su mala suerte.

―Maldito Shikamaru… ―sabía que todo aquello había sido producido por su estúpido amigo, quien por cumplir con su deber lo había dejado completamente encerrado sin poder escapar. ¿Y si Sasuke se arrepentía al ver tanta vigilancia? ¡No podía hacerle eso!, no señor, su cólera comenzó a aumentar tanto que sus orbes comenzaron a adquirir aquel tono único del Kyuubi.

―_No seas estúpido muchacho, el bastardo no es un idiota _―la voz de Kyuubi resonó en su mente. Naruto comenzó a levantarse para mirar por la ventana, aquello no se lo podían impedir, de todas maneras estaba en su cuarto.

―¡No es eso estúpido demonio! ―masculló Naruto en voz alta, y no pasó mucho tiempo cuando ya tenía a los seis ANBU en el cuarto observándolo extraño.

―¡¿Y ahora qué coño pasa?! ¡Uno ya no puede hablar con nadie!

―Pero, aquí no hay nadie…

―_Estúpido ANBU de pacotilla _―aquello sí que los intimidó. La voz de Naruto era más tétrica y rasposa, mientras que sus orbes adquirieron aquel tono rojizo sólo por unos instantes, lapso suficiente como para hacer dudar a los ANBU de cualquier acción.

―¡Largaos! ―explotó el rubio mientras volvía a echar un vistazo por la ventana con su ceño fruncido.

―Estúpido zorro, ¿Quién carajos te crees para salir a hablar? ―ése fue el pie que necesitaban los ANBU para salir de la habitación, pero aquello no fue lo único, un ANBU salió en dirección a la torre del Hokage; suspiró de mala manera, y ahora vendría Tsunade a cuestionarle por qué Kyuubi salía a hablar con la gente.

Por otra parte, Karin acababa de arrivar a la casa; Suigetsu al escucharla se dirigió a ella.

―¿Cómo te fue? ―cuestionó un tanto inquieto Suigetsu. Ya se estaba agotando de tanto cuchicheo por parte de los ANBU, mientras que la réplica de Sasuke se encontraba sentada en el tatami exterior, Karin con el fin de seguir el juego se lanzó hacia ella.

―¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Me extrañaste? ―y allí comenzó su teatro temporal.

De manera rápida Karin extendió su chakra, de tal manera que podía sentir cualquier escaso movimiento producido por sus queridos _guardaespaldas_.

―¡Iré a preparar la cena! ―las horas se acababan y Sasuke aún no volvía. Por lo que habían escuchando, prevalecía el plan de mandar al menor a la cárcel, y ése sería su pie para _escapar_ de la villa y esperar a su líder en la frontera Sureste.

―Esto no está bien, aquí la guardia bajó, pero donde está el jinchuuriki aumentó de mala manera. Al parecer se adelantaron a un paso de Sasuke ―murmuró Karin a Suigetsu mientras ponía la mesa de tal manera que nadie sospechara nada.

―Lo suponía. Sasuke no llegará hasta seis horas más, mandó a una de sus serpientes. Dijo que el siguiente paso de Konoha era espiar lo que decimos ―y allí murió la conversación.

La noche brillaba con una intensidad pasmosa, por las calles de Amegakure el menor de los Uchiha caminaba inquieto, había oído escuchar a los aldeanos que le templo de _Dios _ había sido cerrado por remodelación, y que supuestamente moverían una estatuilla de Pain, esa era su oportunidad.

Ágil, como le habían enseñado, se movilizo por las sombras, mientras que esperaba a aque aquellos ninjas escoltas partieran con su _deidad_ a hacer lo que ellos quisieran. Un tanto inquieto, esperó a que todo quedara en absoluto silencio y decidió por fin entrar; el diseño del Rin'negan estaba plagado por el techo, mientras que una extraña figura se alzaba al centro como una sombra no proveniente de ninguna figura anterior, activo su sharingan para poder tener una idea más precisa del lugar, pero sólo encontró diversas barretas de un chakra antiguo, una protección alejada.

Caminó en silencio hasta posarse en aquella sobra y ver que aquella figura se veía en el techo y golpeaba con la ventana, eso sólo produjo que mirara hacia el suelo, allí estaba lo que él buscaba, kanjis de diversos jutsus, como también corrientes ínfimas de chakra.

―Hn, con que un secreto, Nagato ―no hizo mucho esfuerzo, activo su sharingan y realizó una serie de sellos para poder disipar las corrientes de chakra y poder abrir aquel extraño pasadizo. El eco producido por el piso moverse resonó en los túneles bajos, mientras que aquel característico goteo se hacia presente, el hedor de la humedad llegó a su pituitaria, arrugó su nariz y bajó sin más: De allí no se iría sin respuestas. La infraestructura era mucho más estrafalaria que la exterior, miró las paredes dibujadas con extraños kanjis, nombres y dibujos, mientras que al avanzar, la luz poco a poco iba aumentando, hasta quedar en el centro de una gran sala, que albergaba una gran figura, le parecía conocido pero no sabía donde.

Se acercó un poco más para poder ver la placa, no sin antes mirar y reconocer el lugar tomándolo como apto para su incursión, y sin más procedió a leer manteniendo su Sharingan activado: "_Yahiko, Nagato, Konan"_. Contrariado volvió a alzar la vista, y fue allí cuando se dio cuenta que el del centro era Pein, a su costado izquierdo se localizaba Konan, pasos más atrás, pero mirando hacia un lugar recóndito se encontraba _Yahiko_, observó los Kanjis y sonrió al notar que eran los mismos Kanjis del exterior. Aquella escultura le hacia mucha gracia, Pein mantenía su vista al centro, como si esperara que alguien le dijera algo, Konan parecía distraída, pero el último… Yahiko mantenía una pose distinta, atrayentemente tétrica.

Su mirar no cambió en lo absoluto, por sus conocimientos sabía que Yahiko había muerto tras que Pain sacara su Rin'negan… y fue allí cuando lo captó todo, Pain tenía la habilidad de revivir a los muertos por tiempo indefinido, y si Pain tenía esas dotes, era porque en su trayecto se tropezó con el dichoso tipo… y el dichoso tipo se había separado de él; una sonrisa prepotente adornó sus labios, sus ojos chispearon el conocimiento y si más alzó una mano para tocar la dichosa figura de Yahiko.

―Te encontré ―por unos instantes quiso carcajear por su descubrimiento, pero aún no cantaba victoria, tenía que encontrarse con Pain, ¿Pero para qué salirlo a buscar?, cuando sabía de antemano que él se dirigía hacia él. Miró por última vez el lugar, y más aún la única estatua que tenía grabado a la persona que buscaba y se encaminó a Konoha, tenía que irse prisión.

Abandonó el lugar tan rápido como había entrado, cerro el pasadizo con una sola expansión de chakra y se encaminó a Konohagakure no Sato, había logrado su objetivo, pero aún más, no necesitaba el dichoso lago…

La cosas en Konoha no estaba mejor, la luna brillaba con un matiz rojizo, mientras que el cielo estaba absolutamente despejado, las estrellas titilaban con una clara intención de espectáculo, mientras que la luna las acompañaba en una macabra escena que ella proponía. Tsunade mantenía su vista en el cielo, casi como una apuesta que no se atrevía a consolidar; un suspiro escapó de sus labios y se encaminó a la salida de su despacho, eran las un cuarto para la seis de la madrugada, prepararía todo para ir por Uchiha Sasuke.

Hebi no entendia, ¿Por qué su líder se demoraba más de lo habitual?, siempre había sido jodidamente puntual para todo, pero no para ir a prisión, vale que comprendían que él no quisiera ir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se entregaría a juicio?: Nadie. Suigetsu desapareció a media noche el Bushin de Sasuke, su líder al dormir suprimía todo su chakra para que no lo encontraran, y eso era un punto a su favor para poderlo desaparecer. Pero lo que no esperaron fue ver aparecer a su líder de manera llamativa: Una pequeña bola eléctrica.

―¡¿Acaso estás loco?! ―espetó furibundo Suigetsu. El muy bastardo llegaba a las seis de la mañana y entraba como si hubiera salidos sin más ― ¿Es que acaso quieres tentarlos? ―cuestionó una vez más.

―¿Tentar a quién?, idiota. Hace veinte minutos se fueron a preparar mi maldita celda, y si no te has dado cuenta sólo dejaron restos de chakra ―anunció como si nada, mientras se dirigía al refrigerador, sacaba la cena la calentaba y sacaba muchas frutas desde el interior de ella.

―¿Qué haremos ahora? ―murmuró Juugo, quien al entró más sigilosamente.

―Despertad a Karin.

La ciudad de Konoha estaba en un completo caos, en primeras instancias veían al Uchiha caminar como nada en su villa, y una vez acostumbrados les llega la noticia que está en prisión por desertor y Ninja peligroso. Los ciudadanos cotilleaban por todos los rincones, tiendas y mercados de Konoha, los Ninjas de menores rangos no comprendían mucho, pero todo sea por la seguridad de Konoha, los antiguos 'amigos' de Sasuke mantenían aquella pose imperturbable, después de todo el Uchiha sólo era un vínculo porque Naruto se empecinaba en ello, y hablando del rubio hiperactivo…

―¡¿Cómo que lo mandaron a prisión?! ―Sakura se tapó sus oídos. Los orbes de la chica se empañaron momentáneamente, ¿Qué tan doloroso puede ser dejar partir un amor juvenil?

―Es peligroso Naruto ―insistió Sakura.

―Y yo pensé que lo amabas, Sakura-chan… el teme no puede tener más mala suerte ―Naruto por primera vez miró con odio a Sakura.

A pesar de todo sonreía, y sería por eso que los ANBU se desesperaban con él. Uchiha Sasuke seguía sonriendo prepotente, a pesar de estar con estúpidas vestiduras, de no tener sus armas, a pesar de estar desnudo como Ninja, Uchiha Sasuke les sonreía de manera prepotente y altiva.

―Ya verán de lo que es capaz de hacer un Uchiha con su estúpida prisión ―amarrado con cadenas en sus brazos para que no se acercaran, barrotes rodeados de pergaminos para evitar cualquier tipo de ataque, si nada más que un piso y un putrefacto plato con quizás que venenos, Sasuke alzaba su extraña sonrisa.

―No saben con quien se metieron.

* * *

**O**tro capítulo. Agradezco todos los reviews de igual manera, incluso a una de las chicas que dijo que no me dejaba comentarios porque no había mucho 'SasuSaku', pues te tomaste la molestia de hacerme saber tú opinión.

Sólo aclararé unas cosas:

Este escrito tiene pairings, y ya me cansé de decir que SÍ va a haber Sasuke y Sakura, pero no puedo enamorar milagrosamente al Uchiha con Haruno.

Conchito, si mal no recuerdo, dijo que era un SasuNaru; querida, mis Fiction SasuNaru los tengo en ésa categoría, no aquí, y sus respectivos nombres son: Culpa, Errores, The Cold of Revenge, Reality, Él es perfecto, Adicción y Más allá de lo común.

Como verán mi escrito está quizás muy ligado al manga, pero no tanto. Alguien por allí me dijo que mi Sasuke era más cruel que el de Shippuden; puede ser, quien sabe xD.

Otra cosa, para que se informen por si siguen un tanto molestos porque cambié la trama; verán, el fic en su cuarto capítulo sufrió un plagio en un Foro, tranquilos que ya lo arreglé, pero como pausé mis historias por mis estudios y trabajo, obvio que lo continuaron sin mi y le dieron un giro similar al mío, me enojé y terminé de 'cambiar' un poco la trama para no dejarla igual. También tienen que comprender que hay otras razones también, pero esa fue un catalizador para decidir cambiar la trama.

―Gaa―

Espero sus comentarios como siempre, y como ya dije, nunca dejan de sorprenderme.


	9. Batalla de Honor

**A**dvertencias: Semi-AU, Spoiler, sobre todo **SPOILER** y Principios de OOC.

**D**isclaimer: Mode On

―●◊●―  
Hebi no Entiende

Por: Gaa  
―●◊●―

Batalla de Honor

Un goteo constante y enloquecedor, una ventolera golpeando la ventana con ímpetu y silenciosas calumnias que contenían su nombre; todo aquello era captado por su sensible oído entrenado hasta convertirse en su mayor perdición. Sonrió con sorna al sentir aquel chakra extenderse por los pasillos en los cuales lo tenía capturado. Para su gracia y desgracia le habían enviado a la ala Oeste de la prisión, únicamente para Ninjas peligrosos y a pesar de sólo contar con dieciséis años era considerado como tal, se sentía firmemente alagado por la Hokage, porque a pesar de ello, eso no lo detendría en la búsqueda de Pain, o mejor dicho, en la búsqueda de Yahiko.

Observó su celda de manera analítica, habían sido inteligentes, le habían encadenado las manos con pergaminos y chakra extra, habían colocado por todos lados sellos y trampas que se activaban ante la muestra mínima de chakra y Dōjutsu, pero eso no lo derrotaría, él tenía más tácticas las cuales sólo requerían su concentración de su entorno; El poder de un Sannin.

―Definitivamente no saben con quién se metieron ―lo volvió a repetir con más gracia aún, y concentrándose lo más que podía inspiró y exhaló el aire a su alrededor, era hora de hacerse uno. Y pensar que Orochimaru había detestado esta enseñanza porque la encontraba inútil, cuán idiota era su sannin.

―¡Ey, Uchiha!, aquí tienes tu comida.

Naruto esperaba impaciente la media noche, no tenía mucho tiempo para poder sacar a Sasuke de aquella cárcel, aunque él le hubiera dicho que tenía que esperar sus órdenes se sentía irremediablemente inquieto. El Kyūbi había sanado todas sus heridas lo más rápido que pudo, y con un extraño buen humor el zorro le contó cosas sobre el clan Uchiha que lo habían dejado impactado, y a tanto llegó aquella _buena intención_, que Naruto no creía que fuese por nada, que terminó impresionado al saber que un Uchiha había controlado su poder.

―_No pienses tanto en eso mocoso, la chica pelirroja viene hacia acá _―le interrumpió nuevamente el Kitsune. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando aquella particular chica golpeó la ventana con aires irritados por la respuesta tardía que le dio el rubio, que inoportuno como siempre, se terminó tropezado por el simple hecho de la existencia del aire.

―Rayos, no me sorprende que Sasuke os dejara siendo tan lentos e idiotas. ¿Tienes todo listo niño bonito? ―Karin miraba por la ventana intentando descubrir algo, y Naruto, perplejo, se había quedado paralizado en el mismo sitió en el cual recibió a Karin: la habitación del hospital.

―S-sí, esto–-

―Vámonos, tus ANBU se van a movilizar en menos de dos segundos ―y ante cualquier eventualidad, la chica jaló de Naruto de manera rápida fundiéndose con unos perdidos árboles que atestaban la parte Este del hospital.

―¡Apúrate si no quieres que nos vean! ―masculló casi en un grito colérico, y fue ahí cuando despertó.

―"_Eres un mocoso inútil, no sé cómo el Uchiha piensa llevar a cabo su plan contigo"_ ―resonó en su mente, estúpido zorro ni que él fuera tan inútil, y fue así como un catalizador más se unió a que Uzumaki Naruto se desprendiera de cualquier tipo de orden directa de Konoha.

_«_―¿_Estás seguro que quieres hacer esto? _―la voz de Sasuke resonó por la estancia, el poseedor de aquellos extraños cabellos con tonalidades azuladas le estaba pidiendo casi que renegara de su villa, que desertara de Konoha.

―_Yo… _

―_Si te descubren, Naruto, no serás capaz de ser Hokage _―allí estaba su karma.

―_Y-Yo-- _

―_Comprendo que no quieras hacerlo…_

―_¡Déjame terminar Sasuke-teme! _―interrumpió el rubio exaltado y agitado. Eso era difícil, y por primera vez creía que Sasuke estaba hablando mucho ―_; escucha… yo no estoy muy seguro de todo esto, es Konoha, la villa que me vio nacer y- - _

―_La villa que en un momento te maltrato, desvaloro y odio; no lo olvides Naruto, tú fuiste el que pusiste empeño, sólo tú _―no supo explicar por qué, pero justo en ése momento, sintió que algo se rompió en su interior, rememorando cuando la mismísima Sakura lo despreciaba a él, y Sasuke lo sabía, le estaba infundiendo lentamente odio a su villa natal.

―_A pesar de todo esto teme _―pero con Naruto no servía, aquella sonrisa melancólica se lo dijo, con Naruto nunca servía ―_, no lo sé, te seguiré hasta donde mi corazón pueda Baka-suke _―y Naruto sabía lo que Sasuke quería, pero aún así decidió seguirlo, después de todo él era su amigo.

―_Dobe…__»_

―Teme…

―¿Dijiste algo? ―no lo había notado, pero ya estaban en la casa de Sasuke. Su interior era un tanto confortante, todo lo contrario a lo que pensaba cierto rubio. No alcanzó a dar dos pasos cuando se topó con Suigetsu, aquel tipo raro de dientes extraños y mirada lasciva la mayor parte del tiempo, lo quedó observando un largo tiempo hasta que se dio cuenta que en la estancia también estaba aquel chico con síndrome autista, según el rubio.

―Vaya, vaya; bienvenido Naruto-kun ―no comprendía por qué, pero todo aquel saludo le olía a sorna completa.

―¿Qué?

Doce y media de la noche, Tsunade se encontraba en el despacho intentado concentrarse en su trabajo, pero aquello le era imposible, después de todo tenía aquel presentimiento de que algo malo sucedería dentro de poco. Giró su silla para admirar Konoha desde su lugar, y con lentos movimientos se levantó observando como en la aldea se encontraba en calma, aquello le gustaba enormemente, pero desvió su vista como si con sus orbes miel pudiera encontrar la prisión de Konoha.

―Qué tramas Uchiha Sasuke.

Los de inteligencia no se habían equivocado, Sasuke estaba muy adelantado a todos sus movimientos, pero aún así habían logrado "capturar" a Naruto para que este no se les escapase… el rubio no tenía permiso para cometer idioteces.

De una manera sorprendente, una estruendosa explosión se escuchó por la puerta central a Konoha, rápidamente una bola de humo se instaló en el cielo y comenzaron a sonar las alarmas en Konohagakure no Sato.

―Demonios, ¡Sakura!

El suelo tembló por breves momentos, para después dejar paso a por las celdas de aquel pasillo una gran ventisca y posteriores estruendos en la villa, esa había sido la mayor invasión a Konoha desde que él tenía memoria. La sonrisa prepotente que Sasuke tenía en sus labios dejaba bien en claro que él se esperaba eso. Desentumeció sus brazos viendo levemente hacia atrás, encontrando su mayor obra de arte. Dentro de su celda estaba una especie de Bushin que mantenía su misma expresión facial, murmurando las mismas cosas que él había estado repitiendo por el día y él, él se encontraba afuera, ahora sólo quedaba que pasara un idiota ANBU para poder quitarle el uniforme.

―¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ―no había tenido que esperar mucho.

―Buenas noches ―lo último que pudo apreciar el ANBU fue la siniestra sonrisa de Sasuke y el mar rojo al cual lo había sumergido, y maldijo su mala suerte.

―Espérame Pain, que tengo muchas cosas que hablar contigo.

Luego de eso sólo desapareció.

Las alarmas en Konoha estaban en máxima potencia, se podían ver varias capas con nubes rojas ondeando en capas negras por la villa, mientras gritos desesperados de gente al salir, o niños llorando eran la sinfonía para esa noche; la aldea de la Hoja ardía lentamente en llamas y se desmoronaba paulatinamente.

Al sentir aquellas explosiones, Hebi decidió movilizarse casi como una alarma despertador, Suigetsu comenzó a recoger pergaminos y bolsos de Shinobi que los cargaba Juugo, el cual al colocarse la capa quedaba camuflado perfectamente. Karin, por otro lado, se concentró lo más posible en encontrar el chakra de Hana, la serpiente de Sasuke, la cual debería estar por llegar.

―¿Qué demonios dattebayo? ―cuando Naruto sintió algo enroscarse en su pierna se alarmó, más cuando aquella siseante mandíbula se abría paso entre su ropa.

―¡Hana!, es el Jinchuuriki ―rápidamente la serpiente dejó de hacer cualquier acción que pusiera en peligro la integridad del rubio, mientras que Karin se acercaba al rubio en busca de aquella serpiente negra.

―¿Dónde está? ―cuestionó la pelirroja con urgencia, mientras que un predispuesto equipo se erguía tras de ella, no sin cierto fastidio por parte de Suigetsu.

―¡Apúrate estúpida!

―¡Quieres callarte idiota!, no ves que…

―¿Tú sabes donde está Sasuke? ―interrumpió Juugo, quien como siempre anteponía la seguridad de su líder por sobre todas las cosas. Naruto por otra parte esperaba que aquella serpiente dejara de tenerle maña a su pierna. Aquellos ojos le recordaban tanto a Sasuke, tan fríos y carentes de expresión que casi deseó estar de nuevo en el hospital, junto a Sakura y Sai.

―En la puerta Oeste ―siseó una vez más la serpiente mientras volvía a mirar a Hebi ―. No hagan estupideces, Suigetsu lleva _todo_ lo que te dije, Juugo si los idiotas se retrasan adelántate, Karin vigila la puerta Noreste ―la serpiente volvió a sisear, pero aún mantenía la voz de Sasuke. Aquella cabeza se giró para posar sus globos oculares en Naruto, quien admiraba el Kuchiyose de Sasuke con detenimiento ―; y tú, usurontonkachi, no estorbes.

Una nube de humo se acomodó en la pierna del rubio para luego disiparse. En esos momentos Naruto comprendió muchas cosas, ahora no había cabida para errores.

―¡Vámos 'ttebayo! ―hoy había guerra.

Sakura caminó rápidamente por los pasillos de la Torre del Hokage. Tsunade estaba con un equipo ANBU dando órdenes a los capitanes del ANBU y llamando a todos los ninjas que pudieran obrar en ésta pelea. Con una abrupta entrada Sakura y Shikamaru, quien se había unido al final, se hicieron paso entre filas de Shinobi quienes llegaban por momentos y se iban de manera audaz hasta que la sala se quedó sólo con los ANBU de protección al Hokage y los ninjas de estrategia.

―¡¿Qué sucede con ustedes?!, ¡¿Por qué no están protegiendo a Konoha?! ―explotó la Godaime.

―Uchiha Sasuke se escapó de prisión, dejo una especie de Bushin ― ¡demonios!

―¡Estúpido Uchiha!, ¡Búsquenlo y tráiganlo ante mí!, ¡Lo quiero vivo!

Por primera vez, Tsunade perdió la paciencia con aquel muchacho.

Las explosiones en Konoha retumbaban más fuerte de lo normal, mientras que los responsables de aquello se encontraban admirando desde una de las cabezas de los Kages toda su obra.

―¿Lo encontraste, Madara? ―la voz de Pain rompió el silencio, mientras que el Uchiha se quitaba la máscara lentamente, casi con gozo.

―El mocoso sabe ocultarse. Avísenme si lo ven ―sin más desapareció. Pain admiró como Konoha ardía en llamas por la parte que ellos habían ingresado, mientras que Konan llegaba de improvisto a su lado.

―Pain, el Jinchuuriki está aquí ―sonrió una vez más, hoy estaba saliendo todo a pedir de boca.

Lejos de allí, Sasuke esquivaba cualquier tipo de punto o trifulca en la cual requeriría una inoportuna detención para ayudar a los habitantes de Konohagakure, pero no todo salía como él lo tenía planeado.

―Neko, necesitamos apoyo ―no muy lejos de allí, más bien dicho a sus espaldas, un ANBU con máscara de perro lo observaba a él, suspiro con cierto desdén.

―Sí ―no podía negarse, resultaría sospechoso.

―Más allá te encontrarás con Shikamaru o Sakura-san, ellos te dirán qué hacer ―todo esto se complicaba un poco.

Sangre escurría por el piso, nunca pensó matar a tantos novatos de Akatsuki en una pasada, mientras que sus orbes buscaban al vago de Nara, a sus espaldas apareció Sakura de manera alarmante.

―¡Tú!, ¡Ey tú estúpido ANBU! ―definitivamente el destino lo odiaba.

―¡Vénme a ayudar! ―suspiró agotado, tendría que acabar con aquellos Akatsukis que parecían darle problemas a Sakura, quien a su juicio, aún no sabía quién era él.

―Ni siquiera eso sabes hacer bien ―aquello lo musitó lentamente y con un rápido movimiento se postró a su lado admirando el panorama el cual afrontaban ahora, juntos.

―El shinobi de tu derecha está más dañado, yo me encargó de… ―pero Haruno no alcanzó a completar sus dichos. Aquellos no eran más que novatos de Akatsuki quienes trabajan en grupo y tenían notables falencias, le sorprendía que Sakura no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus equivocaciones, pero tras observarla con detenimiento por un tiempo, se dio cuenta de que tenía una pierna lastimada.

―Procura curarte ―contestó irrumpiendo el parlar de la chica. Desenvainó a Kusanagi y se acercó al contrincante más expuesto, para luego soportar su mirada a través de su máscara, y con parsimonia pronunció una técnica que no lo pondría en peligro identidad.

―Kanashibari no jutsu* ―con prontitud vio como su oponente se desvanecía en el suelo y sin remordimientos enterró su Katana en el corazón removiéndola lentamente causando una placentera vista de la agonía.

―¡Demonios! ―el grito exuberante de Sakura le llamó la atención, y sin miramientos de volteó para verla rodeada de Akatsukis, no tenía tiempo, Sakura estaba rodeada de los novatos de capas ondeantes, y pronto recibiría una técnica peligrosa, maldijo su mala suerte, no podía demostrar quién era, pero… Sakura iba a morir si no se apuraba.

―¡Maldita sea!, ¡Y aún no he encontrado a Sasuke! ―aquello fue un catalizador suficiente para despertar de su letargo.

―Magen: Kyōten Chiten** ―pronunció al tiempo en que una gran explosión cubría el campo. Se escucharon diversos gritos y envolvió a Sakura en sus brazos para sacarla de allí lo más rápido posible, no sabía por qué, pero su cuerpo terminó moviéndose sólo.

―Maldita sea ―masculló por lo bajo mientras observaba cómo Sakura respiraba agitadamente.

―Pensé que me dejarías morir Sasuke ―lo dijo de manera tan endemoniadamente tranquila que lo enervó. Sin miramientos se sacó la máscara ANBU de su lugar, y la observó con su Sharingan casi con odio.

―Sabías que era yo ―siseó rencoroso cuando la colocaba en un árbol lo suficientemente oculto.

―Me di cuenta cuando hiciste el último Jutsu, ¿Te diste cuenta cuál utilizaste? ―inquirió agotada. Removió de su bolsillo unas pastillas para regeneración de chakra, y pronto sanó sus heridas y las pequeñas de Sasuke quien lo paraba de observarla.

―¿Qué? ―pronunció un tanto nerviosa mientras amarraba su cabello para mirar a sus costados.

―Me voy ―aquello fue más que una daga para el corazón de Sakura. No observó al poseedor del Sharingan directamente, pero si mordió su labio inferior al ver que el Uchiha hacía un ademán para largarse; lo escuchó dar unos pasos lejos de ella mientras que su corazón palpitaba firmemente, se humectó sus labios con su lengua de manera nerviosa.

―¿No me detendrás?, es tu oportunidad de sobresalir ―incursionó el joven. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

―Tú te llevaste a Naruto, cuídalo y… ―la respiración se le cortó de improvisto. El chakra de Sasuke estaba ondeante y peligroso, casi acechante.

―Me marcho.

―Cuídate, Sasuke-kun ―no supo si fue su imaginación, o era producto del stress, pero su corazón le decía que creyera, que fuera crédula una vez más y sonrió con nostalgia "_Mejor cuídate tú, Sakura"_.

Estaba cerca, lo sabían, el chakra de Sasuke había relucido por unos momentos en la zona Este, y ellos se dirigían a las cabezas de Kages, allí habían sentido la presencia de Pain hace unos momentos.

―¿Vamos a ayudar a pelear a Sasuke? ―cuestionó el rubio mientras seguía a Suigetsu, quien no evitó soltar una carcajada llena de júbilo por sus dichos.

―¡Has dicho ayudar!, ¡¡Y a Sasuke!! ―siguió mofándose de él. Naruto frunció el ceño, ¿No era eso lo que hacían los grupos?

―P-pero…

―A Sasuke-sama no le gusta que nos metamos en sus peleas. Nosotros sólo impediremos que el resto le interrumpa, incluso siendo el mismo Madara ―aquello le dio un escalofrío, ¿Sasuke pelearía sólo contra Pain?, ¡El líder de Akatsuki!

―¡Está loco si voy a dejar cometer suicido 'ttebayo! ―Hebi sonrió con sorna, y dejaron que el rubio siguiera en su utopía.

No muy lejos de allí, completamente erguido mirando con inusitada felicidad, Pain admitía que Konoha se estaba demorando en derrumbarse, junto a él Konan permanecía inmune a cualquier movimiento o cantidad de chakra que se acercaba a ellos, es más, parecía ni siquiera percatarse que a sus espaldas habían cadáveres de Ninjas de la villa.

―Tenemos visitas, Konan ―murmuró con aires complacidos el poseedor del Rin'negan.

―Son los subordinados de Sasuke… pero, ¿Aquel chakra no es del Jinchuuriki? ―cuestionó un tanto sorprendida. Sus orbes se fijaron en los de su compañero, quien mantenía su placa de la aldea firme en su frente.

―También pienso lo mismo ―completó ella ―, que estén con el contenedor no nos conviene mucho.

A lo lejos Naruto, Karin, Suigetsu y Juugo observaban como Pain y Konan se perfilaban en los rostros, pero aquella mirada se vio firmemente interrumpida ante la aparición de su líder de manera sorpresiva, tanto para ambos Akatsukis como para sus subordinados y 'amigo'.

―¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ―masculló irritado el rubio, mientras que sus orbes divagaban de la figura recién presentada como Uchiha Sasuke y la de sus enemigos.

―¡Joder!, se ha vuelto a adelantar, ¡Apresuren su paso, mierda! ―Juugo, sin miramientos, agilizó su andar a pesar de tener más carga que muchos, mientras que Suigetsu y Karin le seguían rápidamente dejando atrás al rubio.

―Joder… ―farfulló incómodo al ver la diferencia entre el equipo de Sasuke y él, pero no se dejaría vencer, ¡No señor!, ¡Él era Naruto Uzumaki, próximo Hokage de Konoha!, aunque así como iban, tendría que pensar sinceramente si quedaba villa; no importaba, él haría lo que fuese para que aquella aldea que lo vio nacer volviera a tener aquella majestuosidad que la catalogaban como la aldea Ninja más fuerte de aquellos tiempos.

―¡Espérame Sasuke-teme 'ttebayo! ―aquel grito sin duda llegó a los oídos del Uchiha, y no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

―Naruto-baka.

Comenzaba la guerra.

* * *

El Diccionario de Gaa:

● **Técnicas de un Sannin**: Obviamente no sé si existe tal cual la narré; tomé la idea recordando las técnicas del Ermitaño que_ pa'_ le está enseñando a Naruto. Esa era la técnica especial de Jiraiya, supuse que los tres Sannin tendrían una similar, así que le inventé una a Sasuke para poder ayudarle a escapar ;)

● **Pein y Konan**: La verdad, no hay mucho que decir, Konan se desvive en cierta mendida por Pain y viceversa, se podrían catalogar como hermanos o algún símil. El hecho de que Konan haya podido adivinar qué era lo que pensaba Pain es producto de su fuerte lazo.

***Kanashibari no jutsu**: _"[…]__Genjutsu de alto nivel, el cual consiste en paralizar al enemigo afectando mentalmente la parte del cerebro encargada del funcionamiento de los músculos motores. Para su realización el usuario tiene que estar a una distancia relativamente corta del enemigo. Es difícil que un rival caiga en ella. La dominan los jōnin y los ANBU […]" _

****Magen: Kyōten Chiten**: _"[…]Es un__contra-Genjutsu__.Utilizando la habilidad de copiar técnicas del Sharingan, Itachi puede revertir cualquier__genjutsu__a su usuario original[…]" _

● **Referente a la técnica de arriba**: Sakura pudo saber que era Sasuke producto que en los registro del libro BINGO estaba la susodicha técnica ya que era de Itachi y solo él tenía conocimientos de ella y ahora Sasuke.

Obviamente ambos Jutsus los manipulé para que Sasuke pudiera utilizarlos. Ambos significados son sacados de Wikipedia: http(:) //es(.) Wikipedia (.) org (/) Wiki(/) Genjutsu (_) (Naruto) Sacad los paréntesis y espacios para poder ingresar, obviamente tras el guión bajo esto "(Naruto)" va tal cual, para que no lo cambiéis.

Espero que no os molesteís por la tardanza.

¿Comentarios?

● Gaa ●


	10. Campos de Guerra

―●◊●―

Hebi no Entiende

―●◊●―  
Por: Gaa

Campos de Guerra

No sabía si la tensión la suficiente, pero desde aquella posición ―en las cabezas de los Hokages― podía ver claramente todos los vestigios ocasionados por aquella guerra entre Akatsuki y Konoha, y realmente le enfurecía ver a su villa así; Uzumaki Naruto no estaba para nada contento con todos aquellos sucesos.

―¿Qué sucede? ―a lo lejos pudo escuchar como Juugo les hablaba al resto del grupo, logrando captar palabra sueltas como aquellas. Al parecer, su enemigo más próximo estaba intentando comunicarse con Madara, y era eso precisamente era que estaba allí, lo tenían que evitar; Sasuke aún no poseía su Fuumetsu*, por lo tanto necesitaban que la chica de pelo azul no hiciera nada sospechoso.

―Entonces… ―titubeó por unos momentos Suigetsu. Él estaba a cargo de la misión, muy a pesar de él y la chica de cabellos color fuego ―, no habrá más que atacar con un señuelo para poder atacarla por debajo. Juugo, estarás a cargo del contraataque, Karin serás apoyo y tendrás… ―"_bla bla bla", _eso era lo único que podía pensar el rubio mientras veía como el chico agua movía la boca sin hacer nada, Sasuke parecía mediar con el líder de Akatsuki con cierta sorna, pero aquella chica… parecía ocultar y hacer más de lo que ellos veían, y con claras intenciones Naruto salió de allí en un acto completamente impulsivo y se dirigió a ella sin escuchar los previos planes de Suigetsu, escuchando los gritos de la chica y Juugo.

―¡Ey estúpido! ―les demostraría que era capaz de hacer el futuro Hokage, y amigo de Sasuke.

Por otro lado, el poseedor de la espada miraba con gratitud aquel movimiento.

―¿Estará bien si lo dejamos solo, Suigetsu-san? ―Juugo, quien parecía comprender ahora más o menos su plan cuestionó la utilidad de este.

―Sasuke tenía razón después de todo, el Jinchuuriki es muy impulsivo, y eso en estos momentos nos juega a favor, esperemos que no lo noqueen antes que podamos trazar el verdadero plan de apoyo y contraataque ―murmuró algo fastidiado ―. Venga, pronto Madara vendrá por noticias, le parecerá raro que Sasuke no haya ido a buscarlo. Karin búscalo, Juugo, tenemos que repartir esas armas.

Entre tanto Pain no lograba descubrir qué ganaba el menor peleando con él, ni mucho menos estaba cerca de juntar aquellas piezas, en su minerva sólo recurrían imágenes de que al Uchiha le saldría más 'fácil' pelear con Madara sin ayuda, o incluso redimir las fuerzas Akatsukis para que no ocurriera un desastre a nivel mundial, pero… ¿Para qué Uchiha Sasuke pararía una masacre?, ¿Para qué lo quería a él?... allí había gato encerrado. Lo observó por un determinado tiempo, el poseedor del Rin'negan trataba de ver más allá de lo que muchos podrían, siempre viendo más allá.

―¿Perdido? ―aunque el menor también tuviera audacia, no bastaba para poder contra él, después de todo era el líder de Amanecer.

―¿No vas a defenderte? ―por un momento estuvo tentado para sacar Susanō* y utilizar la espada de _Totsuka*_, pero no… no podía darse el lujo de gastar tanto chakra de una.

―¿Qué es lo que buscas, Uchiha Sasuke-kun? ―Pain presentía que allí no terminaba la cosa, por mucho que el Rin'negan superara al Mangekyō de Sasuke, tenía plenos conocimientos que estaba tratando con un genio, que por mucho más atrasado que estuviese de Itachi, tenía mucho potencial el cual explotar y sacaba en las situaciones más adversas… aquello no iba a estar bien, por muy superior que fuese, Sasuke sabía mucho, y eso no le convenía para nada.

―Asustado Nagato ―frunció el ceño, aquello no se lo esperaba, ¿Por qué demonios Sasuke sabía su nombre?, además, nadie le llamaba así en público a menos que… ―. No sabía que tenías aquellas mañas de auto–nombrarte "Dios de la paz" ―Sasuke le había estado investigando, y si el Uchiha era tan perceptivo como creía, se había enterado de muchas cosas más.

―Sabes, a los gatos curiosos les ocurren cosas malas, ¿Por qué no dejas que te amaestre y evitamos muertes?, estoy siendo indulgente contigo ―bisbisó mientras recorría el trecho que lo separaba de Sasuke para poder estar a pasos del menor, quien lo observaba inclinando levemente su cabeza hacia arriba; aquella sonrisa llena de hipocresía la conocía bien―. ¿Qué quieres? ―su tono amenazante no hizo temerle, sino que aquello lo hacía aludir que verdaderamente estaba poniendo en aprietos al mayor, que le era un estorbo, pero no cualquier tipo de estorbo, sino que uno importante.

―¿Miedo? ―no debería tensarlo mucho, necesitaba saber dónde estaba su verdadero cuerpo, y también si se atrevería a sacar a Yahiko sabiendo que él tenía conocimientos de lo que necesitaba.

―No provoques Uchiha ―aquella conversación había llegado a su tope.

―Entonces sabrás qué es lo que quiero ―insistió. Una gran explosión los hizo recordar dónde se encontraban, y que la guerra la habían provocado ellos mismos, un sonido insistente se les coló por los oídos, mientras que sus miradas no parecían querer separarse, las orbes negras de Sasuke comenzaron a teñirse de claro color escarlata, como una llama atrayente y cadenciosa; mientras que el Rin'negan estaba allí, demandante y llamativo para cualquiera ―, dame a Yahiko y te dejaré en paz ―pero lamentablemente, para Pain, aquel cuerpo no le era indiferente.

―¿No quieres nada más? ―a pesar de que Pain no jugaba bromas, aquella situación lo ameritaba, una ínfima curvatura en sus labios le hizo ver a Sasuke lo incitado que estaba, aquello iba a ser duro, y pronto llegaría Madara al ver los destrozos que ocasionó Naruto: tenían que moverse.

―Kuchiyose no jutsu ―tras morder su dedo índice y tocar el piso en una actitud completamente desinteresada, hizo aparecer a Hana* ―su serpiente― la cual con su siseo obtuvo la información de lo que quería su amo sin que este le hablase, dirigiéndose hasta Suigetsu curvándose como aquellos reptiles lo hacían, se perdió.

―¿Pidiendo ayuda? ―el tiempo cómico había pasado, y no tenía muchos minutos para estar allí. Cuando alzó su rostro estando aún en el piso, comenzó a hacer claros sellos.

―No, sólo vamos a dar un paseo ―tras vocalizar la misma frase, el espacio cambió, enviándolos a un lugar alejado de donde estaban. Pain no se inmutó en lo más mínimo, y tras tomar un poco de distancia observó con completa parsimonia cómo el menor se levantaba sacudiendo sus prendas en un acto completamente insoportable.

―Dámelo, y evita esto _Dios de la paz_* ―musitó mientras que entre sus ropas comenzaba a divisarse Chokuto*, el de cabellos naranjas se quedó de pie, observando firmemente cada movimiento y palabra que Sasuke hacía, no quedándole más opción que comenzar a mover sus fichas.

Con una serie de sellos, y posteriormente colocando una mano en el suelo apareció la dichosa 'caja' que contenía sus cuerpos, sacando sólo cinco de ellos dejando a Yahiko dentro; una acción inteligente, desde el punto de vista de Sasuke.

―¿Cobardía? ―aumentando sus percepciones, y omitiendo la pequeña mueca que hizo Pain, se dio cuenta de que Madara se había dirigido a los rostros de los Kages buscando indicios de su chakra, pronto se aburriría y utilizaría su Sharingan para poder ubicarlo y eso no le convenía.

―¿Te molesta? ―la clara invitación de Sasuke hizo pensar a Pain. Las técnicas de sellado del menor eran fuertes y útiles, el mismo había ocupado algunas de su propia mano maravillándose de sus cualidades en aquel Ninjutsu. No hizo nada para impedir la acción cuando el Uchiha hizo aparecer pergaminos e invocándolos sello el radio de cinco kilómetros, sopeso aquellas posibilidades, era él quien gastaba parte de su chakra en mantenerlo, aunque fuese ínfimo, era una clara desventaja.

―Espero que luego no te arrepientas ―una explosión en el norte le hizo saber que Madara lo había encontrado… demasiado tarde.

A distancias monumentales de aquel lugar, Sakura intentaba curar a todos los ninjas y ciudadanos posibles, anteponiendo niños y shinobis en servicio. La alarma les llegó a toda la región, y poco a poco comenzaban a llegar los refuerzos, partiendo por el Kazekage de Suna: Sabaku no Gaara. A pesar de no tener el poder total de Shukaku, había entrenado lo suficiente para poder expandir su almacenamiento de chakra y facilitar su control de Arena; nunca supo cuándo llegó si la invasión había comenzado hace menos de tres horas, pero al parecer, el Kazekage ya venía de camino a Konoha.

El caos reinante en Konohagakure no Sato* era inquietante, la mayoría de la gente común había sido evacuada hasta los suburbios de la villa, así también los rezagados también estaban siendo llevados a lugares menos seguros, pero dentro de todo el barullo, en un paraje no apreciable para Akatsuki.

―Pero… ¿Qué demonios? ―aquello no se lo esperaba: Shinobis de la Aldea de la Lluvia. Por un momento pensó hipotéticamente que vendrían a ayudar, pero tras venir comandados por un Akatsukis, comprendió lo que sucedía: Amegakure* los estaba traicionado… pero ¿Con qué objetivo?, aquello no calzaba en sus estadísticas, ni mucho menos tenían por donde.

―¿Sorprendida? ―aquella voz la tensó como si fuese normal hacerlo, volteó su rostro encontrando a aquel ninja de cabellos claros y dientes puntiagudos, Suigetsu, si no se equivocaba.

―¿Qué hace un Bushin aquí? ―no era estúpida, no por nada tenía gran control de chakra, así también la sonrisa socarrona de aquel joven la desespero, ¿Qué demonios hacía allí?, pero aún más intrigante, ¿Qué sabía él, que Konoha no supiera?

―Hagamos un pacto ―frunció su ceño. No se esperaba aquella proposición, pero sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

―No ―escueta ante aquel cuestionamiento, Sakura se dedicó a buscar más vidas que salvar, o Shinobis que ayudar, encontrando alejados a cualquier otro sujeto de su alcance.

―Si me ayudas, le daré valiosa información a Konoha de Akatsuki.

Tentación.

―¿Qué quieres? ―bien, tenía que pensar del lado positivo, ganaría información que podría compartir, y además de eso, podría ayudar a Sasuke… _Sasuke_, despejó su mente de cualquier cursilada, no tenía que distraerse.

―Pues, el Jinchuuriki se nos "escapó" ―aquello no sonaba para nada bien ― y queremos saber cómo volverlo al estado natural, Sasuke nos matará si le pasa algo al niñato ―¿estado natural?, ampliando su chakra pudo encontrar lo que sucedía, Naruto había comenzado a destilar el chakra de Kyuubi.

―Maldita sea ―Sakura mascullaba mientras hacía sellos con las manos ―. Kuchiyose no jutsu ―ante ella una pequeña babosa de tamaño promedio se alzaba moviendo pausadamente sus antenas.

―¿Sakura-san?

―No hay tiempo Kiyome, necesito que le digas a Tsunade que Naruto está liberando el sello y necesitamos a Yamato-taisho en las cabeza de los Hokages.

Aquella pequeña babosa desapareció al instante, y Sakura miró a Suigetsu casi con rencor.

―¿Qué hicieron para que se colocara así? ―cuestionó mientras dirigía chakra en sus pies y corría muy seguida del Bushin, el cual se rió con sarcasmo, y fue allí cuando se preguntó mentalmente qué estaría pensando Sasuke para tener unos compañeros tan alocados, "_Nos dejó por ellos"_ retumbaba una y otra vez en su cabeza.

―Nosotros no le hicimos nada, sólo se lanzó a Konan-san cuando nosotros estábamos planeando un plan de ataque, contraataque y defensa ―sin más el Bushin explotó salpicando agua por donde se encontraba, y decidida a no perder más tiempo se dirigió donde su rubio amigo… ¿Dónde demonios estaba Sasuke que no suprimía el poder de Kyuubi?

Cuando Sakura posó un pie cerca de Naruto, no dejo de estar sorprendida. A pesar de expeler el chakra del zorro, no había siquiera sacado la primera cola. Un poco atrás pudo divisar a Hebi, al parecer no habían querido interferir por su propia seguridad, pero cuando Sakura se quiso acercar al rubio, el denso ambiente la persiguió, sus orbes estaban violáceos por los colores que trataba de ganar, aquello sólo le daba pie para pensar una cosa: Kyuubi quería salir del cuerpo de su amigo, y aquello no le gustaba para nada. Pudo ver los escombros que habían ocasionado, la chica con la cual estaba peleando Naruto, que respondía al nombre de Konan, parecía haberse ganado un par de rasguños pero nada grave, mientras que el rubio sólo tenía pequeños cortes en sus prendas.

―¿Ayuda? ―la voz de la mujer de cabellos azules era suave y seria, casi adormecedora, mientras que su vista era distraída- Tanto Hebi como Sakura y Naruto parecían no ver realmente cuándo estaba prestando el máximo de atención, o cuando los dejaba de lado ―, es que acaso no pueden conmigo, Hebi ―aquella pregunta la descolocó medianamente. La chica no le ponía demasiada atención a Naruto, pero sí a Hebi, ¿Qué demonios…?

―Naruto ―tratando de acercarse con cuidado, Sakura caminaba tratando de que Naruto-Kyuubi aceptara su presencia y pudiera reconocerla como aliado o conocido, pero aquello no hizo más que tensar el ambiente.

―_Lo ves muchacho, si ella se acerca más, la chica Akatsuki se escapará y ayudará al otro a matar a Sasuke _―la voz de Kyuubi retumbaba en sus pensamientos, era como una escapada fácil, y claramente estaba intentando dominarlo para que sus amigos no se metieran en aquella pelea, pero su propio subconsciente le contestó algo que dejó perplejo a Kyuubi.

―¿Por qué ellos sí pueden estar aquí? ―el zorro se quedó en silencio por momentos, para luego sacar su característica sonrisa. Lo escuchó reír de manera ácida, mientras que en su mente se formaba una y otra vez aquellos ojos y aroma de sangre, excitación por ver correr entre sus manos aquel espeso líquido vital, sintió enormes deseos de matar sin tener consciencia, pero el zorro nunca se quedaba callado y él quería aplacar aquellos gritos y sed de sangre.

―_Porque ellos no me reprimirán _―qué convincente sonaba. Por unos momentos pensó que aquello tenía un trasfondo, si ellos no aplacaban el poder del Kyuubi, era porque tenían un pacto… pero dudaba que fuera con ellos, y como si fuese de repente, la imagen de Sasuke apareció en su mente dando como anestesia a todo aquel bullicio que tenía el Bijuu en su interior.

―Hiciste un pacto con Sasuke ―y la demoniaca carcajada llena de júbilo no se hizo de esperar.

―_El Uchiha me cae mal… pero también me excita_ ―no sabía si debía regurgitar allí mismo, o llorar, incluso reír, pero a su mente sólo llegó la clara idea de que Sasuke lo estaba utilizando nuevamente ―y de otra manera―, pero si así era aquello sólo significaba que su amigo lo necesitaba hasta tal punto que tenía que engañarlo, sonrió con nostalgia… ―._ No seas idiota chico, no te hagas ilusiones, aquel muchacho vino a hablar directamente conmigo, creo que me aprecia más que a ti _―aquellas palabras envenenadas corroían el corazón de Naruto con una clara tristeza, lo estaba dejando sin defensas y así el Kyuubi podría apoderarse de aquel cuerpo por instantes y hacer lo que se le diera la gana.

―Naruto ―aquella voz lejana lo llamaba, pero él estaba sucumbiendo ante la telaraña tejida cuidadosamente por Kyuubi ― Naruto ―cada vez más débil… cada vez más necesitado y solo. Sasuke no lo quería a él, a él no lo quería nadie, él no era necesario para nadie y de trasfondo se podían escuchar los pensamientos de Kyuubi, sangre, descuartizar miembro por miembro a cualquier ser viviente, reír con sorna pisoteando cuerpos; en su rostro se dibujo una clara sonrisa de derrota se vislumbró en su rostro. No sabía si habían pasado minutos u horas, pero estaba derrotado…

―Haz lo que quier…

Su mente detuvo cualquier pensamiento, incluso los del Kyuubi habían parado. Toda la atención de los chicos en aquel lugar estaba dirigida a una colosal explosión que se llevaba a cabo a kilómetros de allí, el humo negro se aventuraba al cielo, pero permanecía en aquel lugar, no se extinguía ni se esfumaba hacia arriba.

―¡Es Sasuke! ―pero aquella voz si lo hizo volver a la realidad. Sasuke estaba peleando, y él en problemas existenciales.

―¡Menuda mierda! ―exclamó furibundo mientras colocaba sus dedos en una conocida posición.

―Taju ¡Kage Bushin no jutsu! ―pronto un centenar de Narutos se encontraban sonriendo con sorna.

―¡De aquí no sales vieja fea! ―Suigetsu se descolocó, ¿Cómo demonios había sucedido eso?, pero la que no se quedaba indiferente era Sakura, redirigió su vista a Naruto y sonrió con una clara mueca de molestia, incluso a la distancia Sasuke parecía competir con Naruto de manera discreta, y ella no podía hacer nada, sabía que aquel lazo entre ellos era irrompible, el mismísimo Uchiha no había podido con su pasado y más con una zorruna presencia; ellos se entendían a su manera, y ella quedaba de espectadora como en estas ocasiones.

―¡Sakura-chan!, ¡Vamos a demostrarle a Baka-suke cuánto hemos mejorado, y que sus idiotas compañeros no nos llegan ni a los talones! ―debería estar loca, pero aquello le sonó perfecto e irreal, ella ahora sí podía ayudar.

Ahora era de utilidad.

Lejos de allí, Pain mantenía una implacable batalla con el Uchiha, sus cuerpos lo estaban ayudando a mantener la calma y tratar de ver los puntos débiles del chico quien se movía con agilidad, tratando de evitar que aquellos ojos con el Rin'negan* lo analizaran más del tiempo debido, pero si seguía así pronto su reserva de chakra disminuiría y se agotaría antes de tiempo. Utilizar por mucho tiempo el Sunshin no jutsu* lo agotaba.

Decidió dejar de correr, después de todo tenía que encontrar la forma de poder llevarse el cuerpo de Yahiko, sólo tenía que distraerlo y que sacara su invocación.

―¿Qué sucede Sasuke, te quedaste sin ideas? ―Pain se mantenía inmune tras los cuerpos que lo protegían, por unos momentos Sasuke pensó que el joven era malo en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, pero deshecho esa loca idea tras remembrar que había sido entrenado por una temporada por el mismísimo Jiraiya, y los Akatsuki no tendían a tener debilidades tan estúpidas. Aquel ojo de metempsicosis lo estaba jodiendo, no sólo podía mantenerlo despierto casi como si fuesen sus propios ojos, sino que a través de aquellos cuerpos era capaz de aumentar la capacidad para capturar a sus enemigos, tenía que tener una gran reserva de chakra para mantenerlo, todo Dōjutsu* tenía una cantidad de chakra para desperdiciar con aquellas técnicas, sean altas ―en el caso del Byakugan― o bajas como el de Pain, pero tras utilizarlo por un tiempo este debería de descansar, cosa que su contrincante no hacía. Con el sharingan que tenía perdía la vista paulatinamente si no conseguía su Fuumetsu, pero el Rin'negan… ¿Cuál era la debilidad del aquel Dōjutsu?, toda técnica la tenía, y por muy poderosa que fuese, más peligrosa podría ser su debilidad, pero a la vez más rebuscada.

Con seis pares de ojos mirándolo, analizando sus movimientos y debilidades no tenía mucha ventaja, a menos que comenzara a eliminar uno por uno los cuerpos, dejándolos imposibilitados para su próximo rescate y que Pain pudiese raparlo, no quería sacar su Sharingan aún, aunque… sonrió con sorna, inclusive los cuerpos deberían agotarse su cantidad de chakra, y él tenía una buena idea para que cayeran en su juego.

―Desvariando antes de morir ―musitó el mayor. No le sorprendió ver a Sasuke erguirse lentamente mientras ponía posición de ataque.

―Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu ―tenía que tener cuidado con lo que el menor planeaba, era astuto y él no podía mirarlo en menos.

A lo lejos el sonido de un derrumbe los alertó a ambos, Pain viendo cómo las cabezas de los Hokages se derrumbaban lentamente, pensando quizás que Konan había provocado aquel desastre, pero aquello no era lo que pensaba el poseedor de orbes negras. Aquel chakra descomunal acumulado en una sola zona le recordó a Tsunade, pero él reconocía aquel chakra: Sakura. Admiró con sorna cómo los preciados monumentos históricos caían uno por uno, dejando desmoronar las rocas en un ambiente completamente destructivo, también pudo sentir el chakra de Naruto combinado vagamente con el del Kitsune, ellos estaban peleando con Konan, y sus subordinados estaban tirándose las bolas; él no se quedaría atrás. Volvió a fijar su vista en su objetivo.

―Me entregarás ese cuerpo, quieras o no.

Por el campo circundante, Madara admiraba la causa del caos, ¡No podía creer que aquel mocoso pudiera hacer un campo de energía más fuerte que su Fuumetsu!, es más, ¡No podía creer que el menor se le escapara!, nadie podía superarlo, no lo hizo su hermano, y Sasuke no lo haría; el menor estaba destinado a morir en sus manos como lo hizo el suyo, además… ése chakra que poseía, esa sed que tenía… si se enteraba de la verdad…

―¡Maldito Sasuke! ―volvió a colocar su máscara en posición para dirigirse en dirección a Tsunade, si no podía ver al menor, mataría su tiempo matando a otra persona, la sola idea lo hizo hervir de emoción.

―¡Tobi es un buen chico! ―cuán desequilibrado estaba.

Las bajas en Konoha eran notables, al igual que las pérdidas tanto de civiles como de edificaciones, cuando los habitantes ―sean ninjas o no― vieron los monumentos caer, se dieron cuenta de que aquella magna pelea les iba a costar más de lo que pensaban. Su villa estaba siendo destruida; los refuerzos llegarían entre los próximos días, pero no aguantarían tanto con las bajas presentes, la aldea de la Lluvia habían roto el pacto de alianza y eso sólo significaba que tenían más problemas. Tsunade admiraba cómo el fruto del esfuerzo de años, incluso tras la invasión de Orochimaru, se estaba cayendo, la próspera ciudad de Konoha quedaba entre polvos, llamas y lágrimas. Las explosiones iban y venían pero las más notables eran las de las ya inexistentes cabezas.

―Tsunade-sama, el informe ―miró con desdén al ninja que llamó para que recogiera información de lo que sucedía por allá, y si era posible que también le dieran una noticia sobre el Uchiha.

―Habla muchacho, no tenemos tanto tiempo ―masculló.

―Las cabezas fueron destruidas por Sakura, está peleando junto a Naruto con una chica de Akatsuki de pelo azulado. Los subordinados del Uchiha también están allí, pero nada sobre él. No muy lejos de allí, cuando venía para acá, escuché explosiones en otra dirección, cuando quise entrar para saber qué sucedía, me di cuenta de que no se podía, había un campo de fuerza que el negaba el acceso. Intenté todo para poder entrar, pero me fue imposible. Lo más probable es que Uchiha Sasuke esté peleando allí con alguien, pude sentir su chakra, aunque fue por unos segundos ―finalizando el informe Tsunade arrugó el entrecejo para golpear la pared más próxima y destruirla. El ANBU del _Ne_ se quedó allí, esperando quieto por minutos.

―Vete Sai ―tan silencioso como siempre, Sai desapareció.

―Tsunade-sama…

―Yamato, anda a cubrir a Naruto y Sakura, procura que Gaki no libere a Kyuubi en estos momentos… si lo liberara estaría firmando su sentencia de muerte.

Suspiró cansada, "_Yondaime, Sadaime, Jiraiya… si de verdad existe el más allá, no dejen que le pase nada al muchacho"_, no soportaría perder a alguien preciado otra vez.

―¡Katon Hōsenka no jutsu! ―allí iba de nuevo. Pain no comprendía por qué Sasuke sólo se limitaba a atacar de manera insulsa a sus cuerpos. No podía ubicar las debilidades del chico si este se dedicaba a flirtear con sus cuerpos. Había pensado que quizás estaba intentando buscarles la debilidad ―comprensible―, después se agazapo con un sólo cuerpo que tenía la facilidad de manejar el agua, pero cuando fue auxiliado por sus demás compañeros, Sasuke los esquivaba y seguía en su inútil plan de acción. Su cólera se estaba acrecentando, no podía saber con seguridad qué era lo que tramaba, sus cuerpos se movían a su antojo, y aún así no había podido capturar al menos para llevárselo a Madara, ¡Ahí había gato encerrado!, pero no fue que se dio cuenta que tras media hora, que aquel cuerpo hizo algo extraño, Sasuke sonrió y con una concentración monstruosa de chakra saltó sobre el dichoso cuerpo destruyéndolo por completo, estaba hecho polvo, y como si fuese poco lo aburó: No podía recuperar aquel cuerpo.

¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

―¿Sorprendido? ―no hubo más palabras, aquello no se lo perdonaría ―. Dame a Yahiko, es lo único que te pido ―murmuró tranquilo mientras caminaba hasta él sin pensar en los otros cuerpos.

―Ningendō ―al tiempo en que Pain pronunciaba aquella palabra, Sasuke afirmaba que comenzaba la verdadera batalla, pero no podía olvidar los demás 'Pain' que seguían expectantes sus movimientos ―. Estás jugando con fuego, Uchiha Sasuke.

Una fuerte explosión retumbó por toda Konoha, también así la tierra se remeció bruscamente parando cualquier tipo de movimiento, incluso Madara se había detenido. Una monumental nube de humo se alzaba en la ubicación de Sasuke, mientras que los ojos de todo tipo de Shinobi se dirigían hacia aquella posición, el silencio descomunal que había ocasionaba fuertes pitidos de en los oídos de varios Shinobis; Konan, quien tuvo un mal presentimiento, al igual que Naruto, Sakura y el resto de Hebi, giraron sus rostros buscando respuestas, pero aquel denso y espantoso silencio sólo fue roto por un destrozador grito de agonía, doloroso y perturbable.

Konoha hizo silencio.

―¡SASUKE! ―es que la vida era tan cruel. En un acto completamente iracundo Naruto dejó escapar la primera cola, mirando con odio a la distraída Akatsuki quien observaba donde todos tenían la vista puesta ― ¡Tú! ―masculló nuevamente ―, ¡Me las vas a pagar!

―Ninpō Jōro Senbon ―aquello no le ayudaría mucho a Konan, pero le daría el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Naruto desesperado esquivó todas aquellas agujas y sombrillas bastante molesto, pero sólo pudo ver algo que lo hastió en demasía ―. Shikigami no Mai ―aquella chica se había esfumado en un torbellino de hojas ondeantes en el cielo.

Se quedaron de pie unos instantes, cuando se dieron cuenta de que eso era una guerra, y tenían que ganarla.

―Más te vale no morir Sasuke-teme.

En esos mismos instantes una sonrisa siniestra, y un renacido Sharingan se entreveía en unos árboles bajo una hipócrita sonrisa.

* * *

**D**iez páginas, me esforcé lo más que pude, pero mi tope es hasta como por aquí ―sonríe―. Espero no haberlos hecho esperar, pero como verán en mi perfil, no pude actualizar antes. Les diré que las noticias de mis Fiction y aconteceres están allí, en mi perfil podrán encontrar las respuestas a sus cuestionamientos de manera general. Espero que no haya sido tan tedioso el capítulo, es más batalla que nada, pero en el próximo ―pensaba ponerlo en este, pero no me dio la pauta― vendrá una sorpresa para vosotros, que sé os gustará. Y también lamento si hay cosas que no comprendan, como los jutsus salidos de no saben dónde, por algo coloqué diccionario ―sonrisa traviesa―, hay cosas que podrían saber, pero para que quede más claro.

¡Agradecimientos a Wikipedia!, la mayoría de la información es sacada de allí.

**Próximo Capítulo**: 23 de Julio. Madara ambiciona lo mismo que Orochimaru, pero en diferentes medidas.

El Diccionario de Gaa:

***Fuumetsu Mangekyō Sharingan**: Creo que debí haberlo explicado hace bastante tiempo, pero hasta ahora no le tomé el peso. Como el sharingan no sólo se divide en tres: Básico activo (una, dos y tres comillas), el de transición (para el Mangekyō, cuando comienza a unirse las comillas), el Mangekyō Sharingan (El de Itachi que es el básico, el especial de Kakashi que corrompe el cuerpo, el especial de Sasuke la fusión de dos sharingan no entrenados ―sharingan átomo, como alguien me dijo―, el de Madara con entrenamiento ―presentado en los recuerdos― y el de su hermano), y el Fuumetsu que es la unión de dos sharingan entrenados a otro nivel y más allá ―aún no se devela mucho de este―. Los que no siguen el manga comprenderán que el que tiene Madara es más fuerte que el de Sasuke, aunque Sasuke pudo 'vencer' el de Itachi teniendo él el básico, e Itachi el Mangekyō, el Sharingan de Madara es más superior que eso, es por eso que Sasuke se empecina en tenerlo para derrotarlo ―no os diré por qué―.

***Susanō y Totsuka**: "[…]_Es la técnica definitiva del Mangekyō Sharingan de Itachi Uchiha. Esta técnica crea una gran criatura etérea y esquelética que progresivamente se convierte en un ser llameante de pronunciada nariz y demoníaco rostro, esta criatura puede proteger a su invocador de los ataques y pelear por él. __Posee además dos legendarios objetos tanto para el ataque como para la defensa, __**la espada de **__**Totsuka**__, una legendaria arma no corpórea que sella en un genjutsu eterno a todo aquel al que alcanza_[…]"

***Hana la serpiente**: La verdad, Sasuke sí tiene serpientes, pero no tengo ni puta idea cómo se llaman. He leído este nombre en muchos escritos, tanto Slash, Femslash y Hetero en Naruto cuando se refieren a las serpientes de Sasuke, así que decidí colocarle igual. Joder, no es que no se me ocurran nombres, pero creo que después de escucharlo tanto, hasta creo que se llaman así ―quizás ni tienen nombres o quizás sí y me perdí el capítulo―, puede sonar SPAM, pero es para que tengan claro y no anden diciendo "Hana, la serpiente de Sasuke" en pleno debate de Naruto y los queden mirando como lerdos ―a un amigo le paso, idiota―.

***Dios de la paz**: Cuando lo escribí por segunda vez, creo que merece la pena explicarlo. Para los amnésicos: Pain no es renegado del país de la Lluvia, sin embargo es considerado Dios por ellos ya que los salvó de una guerra ―cuando Jiraiya los entrenaba― y Konan es considerada su ángel.

***Chokuto**: Es la espada de Sasuke, antes de Kusanagi.

***Konohagakure no Sato (?)**: Hay varias formas de llamar a Konoha, una de ellas es ésta.

***Amegakure**: Segunda manera de llamar a la Aldea de la Lluvia.

***Rin'negan**: Lo he mencionado varias veces, pero es el Dōjutsu que tiene Pain, ojos con círculos hasta en sus glóbulos oculares capaz de captar y manejar cuerpos, también puede revivir otros.

***Sunshin no jutsu**: Técnica en la cual dirigen el chakra a sus pies para adquirir mayor velocidad, Minato la evolucionó hasta el Hiraishin no Jutsu, para ambos casos es súper velocidad.

*** Dōjutsu**: Técnica ocular por línea sucesoria, en algunos casos; sea esta Sharingan, Byakugan, Rin'negan…


	11. 23 de Julio

―**●◊●―**  
Hebi no Entiende  
**―●◊●―  
**Por: Gaa

23 de Julio

Él era una persona con mucho poder entre sus manos, pero siempre ambicionaba más. Cuando Itachi le dio aquel ultimátum imposibilitándolo a matar a su pequeño Ototo Uchiha, sintió celos de él. Izuna*, su hermano menor, siempre lo velaba con ojos de admiración, igual que lo hacía Sasuke con Itachi; ellos peleaban y se superaban juntos por su escaza diferencia de edades, muy por el contrario de aquellos hermanos Uchiha quienes se protegieron hasta que el menor decidió incluir su venganza con el joven ANBU, pero aún así en su estado agónico y de eterna venganza por el poseedor del Mangekyō Sharingan, el menor siempre contó con su Aniki en todos los ámbitos, seguía intentando superarlo a pesar de darle muerte a todos los ninjas de su clan con su ayuda, ¡seguía queriéndolo a pesar de todo!, pero aún más tétrico, seguía ansiando su aceptación sorda, cosa que fue recibida cuando el mayor de los hermanos le sonrió por última vez.

Él quería todo aquello, quería la vida de Uchiha Sasuke, quería sus amigos y valores, quería su venganza y aparte cumplir desgraciando la villa que lo exilió al olvido, él quería su venganza y a la vez quería ser Uchiha Sasuke… estaba completamente desquiciado.

Cuando sus pasos llegaron al centro del caos, creyó firmemente que Pain le diría que el último Uchiha había caído y así podría apoderarse de todo lo que siempre quiso, después de todo Sasuke sólo era un supuesta reencarnación, él era su viva imagen cuando era pequeño y sin duda aquello lo atormentaba, aquel chico tenía más potencial que él cuando era crío, todos lo sabían, incluso Fugaku dentro de toda su idiotez de padre centrado.

Tras su máscara anaranjada podría apreciar cómo la sangre se escurría por el piso, cómo la gente o ninjas de todos los tipos gritaban despavoridos y él se carcajeaba por la sinfonía macabra que aquello producía; era un completo desquiciado.

Cuando los Ninjas de Konoha se reportaron en el centro ―la gran minoría―, para poder recibir nuevas indicaciones para el dichoso plan de ataque, no se esperaban encontrarse con un Naruto ceñudo, una Sakura pacífica y a los tres integrantes de Hebi recargados en los árboles aledaños como si nada hubiese sucedido, casi como si no les importara nada de lo que pudiese pasarle a Sasuke. Con frustración Naruto se dedicaba a estrujar cualquier cosa que se le pasara por las manos, mientras que su rosada compañera se encargaba de administrar sus servicios sin excederse a pesar del riesgo que la ciudad tenía en aquellos momentos, necesitaba su bestial fuerza para que todos reconocieran el fruto de su esfuerzo, sobre todo aquel ninja testarudo de cabellos negros.

―Alguien sabe qué carajos sucedió en el ala Este ―y allí estaba el meollo del asunto. Con un exuberante bufido, Naruto comenzó a mirar retadoramente a los disque compañeros de Sasuke, ¡como los odiaba!

―¡Sasuke-teme está peleando con el idiota de Pain y no me deja entrar! ―masculló por todo lo alto. No supo si aquello era tan extraño, tanto que tanto los ANBU del _Ne_ como el ANBU normal profirieron susurros bajos con el nombre de su amigo en su paladar, y aquello irremediablemente le molestó.

Sakura veía con malos ojos a aquellas personas que trataban de concluir que el menor era lo suficientemente _débil_ como para poder con alguien así, ni mucho menos estaba tan preparado a pesar de haber sido entrenado por tres años por un loco Sannin ansioso de la hermosa juventud.

―Bien, al ala norte el ANBU principal del _Ne_ irá para ordenar aquel lugar y tratar de reprimir las fuerzas ANBU, el capitán a cargo os dará sus puestos más certeros y grupos con los cuales tienen que trabajar. ANBU se dividirán en dos grupos al ala Norte y Sur acompañados dos Jounin los grupos, tratemos que todos tengan un mínimo de un Medic-nin. Los Chunnin se encargaran de primero priorizar la seguridad de los aldeanos cubriendo todos los posibles refugios para que no sean capturados, y los que sobren con mayor experiencia se encargaran de ayudar en todo lo que sus senpais os digan, traten de siempre tener a un tutor cercanos a ustedes y no caigan en los clones, estén lo más agudos posibles.

Tras aquellas declaraciones, todos parieron con un silbido, mientras que allí quedaban los que **no** recibirían aquel trato tal vulgar por culpa del Hokage; tanto Sakura como Naruto esperaban poder ayudar a Sasuke, mientras que sus compañeros Hebi se dedicaban a hablar entre ellos, casi como un secreto a voces que ninguno de los presentes parecía importarle.

―¿Ustedes no están preocupados por Sasuke-kun? ―la voz de Sakura irrumpió cualquier intento de conversación entre Suigetsu y Karin. Se miraron entre sí con sorna mientras alzaban, en un movimiento desinteresado, los hombros. Juugo, por otra parte, parecía estar más pendiente de contar las aves que chocaban entre sí producto de los ruidos y catástrofes naturales.

―¡¿Cómo pueden estar así dattebayo?!, ¡¿qué el idiota no es su amigo?! ―por mucho que Hebi no lograra comprender cómo aquel rubio revoltoso podría ser un cercano al Uchiha, los tres sonrieron con unas claras muecas cómplices, incluso Juugo que en su estado de adolescente pareció causarle gracia aquel comentario.

―Nosotros sí confiamos en que Sasuke salga con vida, o si no, ya nos habría solicitado ―y sin dudas aquellos fue un golpe bajo para el ego de ambos ex-compañeros del Uchiha.

―¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí? ―la voz golpeada de Tsunade los trajo a la realidad. Ellos estaban en guerra, y no tenía tiempo de un descanso, tenían que buscar a aquella Akatsuki escurridiza, y ya sabían dónde comenzar.

Konan estaba completamente fastidiada, no podía penetrar aquel muro que el menor de los Uchiha había colocado. Sentía el chakra del Pain desde el interior, un lugar más asilado de donde estaba el charka de Sasuke. Las explosiones parecían más y más sonoras y peligrosas, mientras diversos gritos lejanos parecían resonar. Aumentó la capacidad auditiva, mientras que trataba de colocarle chakra a aquella extraña barrera. Cómo odiaba no ser útil.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando sintió perceptibles rastros de dos tipos de chakras dirigiéndose hacia ella, y por su mente surcó una idea que la ayudaría mucho. Esperó pacientemente al arribó de ambos ninjas, sin contar con los efectos sorpresas.

Sasuke estaba agitado, llevaba media hora peleando con Pain y tenía distintos tipos de rasguños, una herida poco profunda entre sus costillas y su arsenal de shuriken y Kunai, así como pergaminos explosivos se había agotado. Masculló por lo bajo deslizando un primer pergamino, era hora de utilizar recursos.

Cuando el rubio y la chica de cabellos rosados se adelantaron unos pasos, Suigetsu se giró al igual que Karin al sentir una ligero 'plaff' liberarse entre las ropas de Juugo, y consecutivamente se hicieron dos más, dejando sólo dos bolsas extrñas que cargaba Juugo.

―Sasuke ―pronunciaron los tres por lo bajo. Pese a confiar ciegamente en él no podían evitar preocuparse.

―Estará bien, el bastardo ya la ha librado muchas veces ―un sonriente Suigetsu seguía el paso, al igual que una feroz explosión retumbó en la zona de batalla del Uchiha.

―Sasuke-sama ha mandado un mensaje ―como si aquello fuese una muestra de vida extraterrestre, los cinco shinobi se pararon para ver como Hachiko, la serpiente mensajera de Sasuke, se abría paso entre las ropas de Juugo.

―A las afueras Norestes del campo, veinte metros al Sur está Konan preparando trampas. Redúzcanla con vida, quítenle el anillo y cualquier objeto corto púnzate, átenles las manos con los grilletes de talismán que les di y esperen nuevas instrucciones ―era incomparable. Escuchar la voz de Sasuke a través de la serpiente les daba el aliento necesario, aquel chico seguía vivo, y por su voz sabía que no estaba para nada cansado.

―¡Ya oyeron al Líder!, como estamos, creo que Konan sabe que vienen rosa y amarillo a buscarla, Karin sigue ocultando nuestro chakra. Por otra parte creo que ha colocado trampas para que los refuerzos caigan ―Suigetsu trazaba un plan y Sakura infirió, aunque no quisiera ambos grupos luchaban por salvar a una persona en común, aunque aquella persona pareciese no querer ser salvada.

―Lo más seguro es que haya asegurado un perímetro de radio diez metros alrededor del campo de energía, lo que no sabemos es para qué está allí esperándonos--―

La sonrisa de sorna de Suigetsu la hizo parar, le pareció de mal gusto interrumpirla, más el rubio se lo hizo saber.

―¡¿Por qué te ríes dientón?! ―las miradas de los tres individuos de Hebi se posaron sobre él, colocándolo un tanto nervioso.

―Es obvio, quiere que debilitemos el campo de fuerza de Sasuke. Ustedes no han convivido con ellos durante tres meses, por lo tanto no saben su modus operandi. Konan quiere llegar a Pain porque sabe que está en peligro. El chakra del líder de Akatsuki ha bajado considerablemente, mientras que el de Sasuke también. No comprendo aquella actitud suicida de Sasuke, pero sea lo que sea que hace está funcionando ―ésta vez fue Karin quien contestó, dejándolos perplejos. ¿Por cuántas peripecias había pasado aquel equipo?

―Un momento, ¡¿estuvieron dentro de Akatsuki?!

Escupió un poco de sangre para luego limpiarse su barbilla, de reojo observó como el segundo cuerpo de Pain caía ante la llama del Amaterasu. Aquello había sido agotador, pero necesario. Ahora sólo contaba con cuatro cuerpos y dos de ellos estaban lastimados.

―¿Miedo Uchiha? ―la voz repleta de sorna por parte de Pain le hizo entender lo jodidamente molesto que lo tenía, y aquello le produjo un regocijo que nunca antes había sentido. Prestó atención al chakra del Dobe, encontrándolo que también iba acompañado con el de Sakura. No sabía por qué, pero presencia que su equipo estaba con ellos, después de no verse y odiarse durante su estancia, parecían campantes prestando atención y ayudándose mutuamente.

―Ya te gustaría Naga-chan ―sonrió con arrogancia mientras intentaba recuperar el aire que sus pulmones se negaba en aceptar, se dejó caer un poco en el tronco de aquel árbol admirando el cielo. Estaban ya a medio día, y el ataque había comenzado en la madrugada, al parecer Akatsuki quería hacer caer a Konoha a final de día para proclamarla como la Aldea base de Amanecer.

―Sigue así Sasuke, sabes que pronto tu sangre escurrida por mis manos y pedirás redención ―la voz calmada de Pain llegaba a sus oídos, mientras que caminaba en dirección donde Sasuke se encontraba, sólo faltaban unos cuantos pasos más cuando la explosión proveniente de ése lugar repelió a su cuerpo con fuerza, lanzándolo hacia atrás mientras que un aprovechado Sasuke practicaba el Katon: Ryūka no jutsu de manera eficaz, no sabía de dónde carajos sacaba tanta armas, pero aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos.

―Me estás jodiendo Uchiha, me has roto tres cuerpos, uno lo tengo herido y los otros dos están sanos ―Pain hacia su recuento en voz alta, mientras el Uchiha se erguía sobre sí mismo aplastando con un pie la cabeza de aquel personaje de la Amegakure.

―Me queda poco ―murmuró por lo bajo. Sus orbes refulgían el Sharingan con tres tomoes*, no parecía en lo absoluto intimidado, pero su cantidad de chakra estaba bajando poco a poco, pero de manera constante, tenía que terminar aquello antes de que se quedara sin reservas.

―Sólo te pido un cuerpo, y mira lo que me has hecho hacer ―murmuró con fingida pena. Últimamente sus cambios de 'humor' o sus sonrisas sarcásticas estaban a la orden del día. Volviendo a sonreír con prepotencia se puso en posición de ataque, empuñando a Chokuto ―. De esta no saldrás vivo.

Konoha ardía en llamas y los refuerzos estaban llegando de manera presurosa. Tanto el Raikage como el Mizukage y Tsuchikage había mandado a ninjas cercanos a la zona para cumplir el rol de apoyo mientras esperaban la siguiente flota.

Madara observaba el fruto de su esfuerzo. Admiró como Godaime ayudaba a combatir a la vez de que curaba a los ninjas con sus babosas. Se notaba el agotamiento que tenía, y aquello era su pide de entrada. Con su característica máscara y aquellos aires extrovertidos salió de su 'escondite' saltando y chillando que él era un buen chico mientras una maquiavélica sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

―¡Tobi quiere jugar!, ¡Jueguen con Tobi! ―si duda, cuando supo sobrepasar la vigilancia del los ANBU _Ne_como los corrientes, comprendieron que no era tan 'buen chico' como estipulaba ya que se dirigía con aquellos aires de profunda ira al Kage sin mirar hacia atrás.

―¿Tú? ―por primera vez Tsunade tuvo un miedo abrumador. Su quijada estaba abierta levemente, mientras que aquel chakra se le hizo reconocible no sólo por ser quien ella era, sino porque en sus días de infancia pudo conocer a aquel hombre.

―¡Tsuna-chan!, pero que grande estás ―_odiaba_ a ese hombre.

―Doton ∙ Doryūdan* ―aquello no sólo sorprendió al ANBU, sino a todos las personas colindantes, ¿Cómo era posible que un solo hombre lograra ponerla así? ―, ¡Karyūdan!* ―masculló rápidamente una vez más mientras se alejaba de aquel sitio pisando fuerte mientras dejaba dos líneas en las cuales sus pies se habían deslizado.

―¿Pero qué clase de recibimiento es ese? ―los puños de la Hokage se apretaron de manera voraz mientras los ANBU volvían a colocarse en posición de ataque.

―¡Deberías estar muerto!, ¡tú con toda tu maldita familia que me ha dado tantos problemas!

Otra retumbante explosión se escuchó a lo lejos. Naruto respiraba agitado mientras Sakura se ocultaba tras de un árbol. Tal y como lo habían predicho ―con ayuda de Hebi―, Konan quería debilitar el campo de energía, y aquello no se lo iban a permitir.

―Es fuerte dattebayo ―a diez metros de ellos Hebi esperaba la dichosa señal. Tenían que reducir a Konan para poder entrar a ayudar a Sasuke quisiese o no. A lo lejos podían escuchar gritos de guerra, pero cada uno estaba metido en lo suyo. La tierra estaba manchada con sangre, y su plan parecía demorar más de lo que ellos quisieran.

―¿Por qué se demoran tanto? ―masculló por lo bajo Naruto mientras miraba de otro ángulo a Konan.

―Al parecer era un plan a largo plazo, pero a Sasuke-kun puede ocurrirle algo ―sin más siguieron con lo estipulado.

Hebi, por otro lado, ya había ingresado al dichoso campo. No tenían opción, su líder les había dicho que las vidas de sus ex-compañeros no debían ser arriesgadas más de lo que aquello suponía. Necesitaba a Naruto con vida, al igual que sano. Una nueva maleta volvió a desaparecer desde aquella posición, Juugo por fin pudo deshacerse de ese molesto atuendo, mientras que lo lanzaba por allí.

―Bien, vamos a buscar al líder ―los tres shinobis corrieron por el bosque buscando el chakra débil del susodicho.

Cuando ya habían recorrido cinco kilómetros, encontraron a Sasuke jadeando mientras trataba de parar la herida que emanaba gran cantidad de sangre. Al parecer estaba guardando un reposo. El sol se imponía con fuerzas, mientras que restregaba de su frente las pequeñas gotas de sudor. Su cabello caía desordenado en su frente mientras que trataba de recuperar aire. A sus espaldas Pain parecía buscarlo, atacando en lugares lejanos. Cuando el menor se sorprendió visto alzó su colérica mirada a su equipo.

―Estúpidos, demoraron más de lo estipulado ―maldijo por lo bajo mientras Karin corría a socorrerle.

―Déjame ver ―Sasuke bajó su prenda superior hasta medio torso, donde la chica tenía que trabajar. Su pálida mano se dirigió hacia chokuto, haciéndola desaparecer para ser suplantada por Kusanagi.

―¿Qué demonios? ―murmuró Suigetsu mientras que Pain armaba un escándalo atanco a otro lado.

―Gengutsu ―fue lo único que dijo Juugo.

―Pero si tiene el Rin'negan ―volvió a enfatizar Suigetsu. Sasuke sonrió con sorna mientras sus tomoes parecían girar con más ímpetu.

―Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Itachi. No importa si un ojo es superior a otro, sino la técnica con la cual se ocupa ―cuando Karin pidió que la mordiera, no se negó. Sus dientes se dirigieron a las áreas donde aún no la había marcado, recuperando así un poco de chakra, no el suficiente como para llamar la atención, pero lo necesario para finalizar todo eso ― Raikō Kenka ―una fila de Kunais se alzaban a sus manos, con los cuales afirmo aun hilo casi invisible ató a los dichosos cuerpos de Pain con cuidado de no ser captado y giró al ver que aquel extraño Kuchiyose que tenía guardado el cuerpo de Yahiko. Lo extrajo con sumo cuidado debido a su no utilización y le quito los dichos "pearcings" que trasmitían chakra.

―Largaos de aquí y ayudad a Naruto, el idiota tiene su chakra bajo al igual que Sakura ―sin más Hebi se retiró, temiendo por la seguridad de su líder, pero al parecer tenía lo que él quería y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar.

―Llegó tu hora Pain ―cuando el susodicho se giró, observó como Sasuke cargaba el cuerpo de su amigo, su hermano… apretó sus puños con furia mientras observaba como todo se deshacía y se volvía negro.

―¿Pero qué demonios? ―aquello no lo pudo evitar, ganándose una jubilosa carcajada de Sasuke.

―¿Qué, ahora el Rin'negan no es tan poderoso, cierto? ―soltó el cuerpo con desdén, mientras se acercaba a un Pain que no se podía mover ―, Adiós ―segundos después descuartizo al pobre cuerpo.

Cuando volvieron a la realidad el cuerpo de Yahiko seguía en sus manos, y el de Pain estaba en el suelo. Aquello le había costado mucho, estaba cansado y aún no terminaba.

―Sal de ahí Nagato, que ya te vi ―era hora de enfrentarse al verdadero Pain.

―¿Qué quieres? ―cuando aquel cuerpo muy similar al que había destrozado se alzó frente a él, no quedó más que sonreír. Había logrado algo único, y eso era ver al líder en persona, y no un simple cuerpo más similar al suyo.

―Ya sabes lo que quiero, dame tus ojos ―que tenebroso sonaba aquello.

Cuando Sasuke llegó con Hebi en un arduo esfuerzo y se dejó desplomar feliz, nadie supo qué demonios era lo que había sucedido, pero lo que sí supieron que aquella sonrisa que traía en sus labios presagiaba algo bueno para ellos y malo para el resto.

Madara sintió desvanecerse el campo de energía que estaba en el Este, y su sonrisa aumento al quitarse la máscara y develar su Sharingan. Los ANBU sobrevivientes y agonizantes chillaron por la sorpresa.

―¿S-Sasuke? ―Madara rió ante la comparación, y enterró un Kunai entre las cejas del idiota del _Ne_, por sus manos escurría sangre, mientras que observaba el cuerpo de Tsunade a sus pies, aquello había sido divertido, pero no tanto como esperaba que fuera su batalla con el Uchiha menor.

Quería el Kyuubi: Sí; pero aún más quería la vida de Sasuke, su reencarnación, su sucesor, él quería todo de Sasuke, ambicionaba su vida, sus ojos, sus amigos.

―Muy pronto, seré Sasuke ―mientras desaparecía de la nada.

Quien iba a pensar que su sucesor estaría vivo cuando él aún disfrutaba de su eterna juventud veinteañera desde hace ochenta años atrás, aproximadamente.

Se colocó la máscara que traía chillando por todos lados, siendo observados por todos los Shinobis y sacó, tratando de desbordar la cólera de muchos la lista de quehaceres del día leyéndola en voz alta:

**Tobi hoy tiene que:**

**-**Destruir Konoha: Hecho.

-Matar a muchas personas: Más o menos, pero con un Kage me conformo.

**-**Decir que soy un buen chico: Hecho.

-Jugar con los chicos: Incompleto.

-Matar a Sasuke: _próximamente_.

Mentiría si no dijera que estaba poseído por la excitación de sentir aquella sangre correr.

Un alarmante grito llamó la atención de Sakura, a la vez que Naruto maldecía que sus enemigos siempre escapaban. Como si la alma se le fuese en un segundo vio a Sasuke desplomarse, mientras que manchas de sangre, y la que procedía a manchar el piso alarmaban la situación del menor. Le sorprendió ver como aquella chica comenzaba a revisarlo, pero sólo podía hacer lo básico.

―Deja, soy médico ninja más especializado ―sin enojarse, porque la vida de Sasuke peligraba, se hizo a un lado admirando como aquella chica, con el sudor de su frente, transmitía primero un poco de su chakra al de Sasuke, logrando así estabilizar su situación.

―¡Sasuke-teme! ―Naruto como siempre chilló hasta empujar a todo Hebi mirando como la pálida piel de Sasuke lucía aún más pálida y demacrada.

―Madara viene hacía acá, tenemos que movernos ―murmuró Karin mientras rápidamente ocultaba el chakra de todos.

―No podemos, si movemos a Sasuke así correría riesgo vital ―murmuró Sakura quien se esforzaba por curarle la extraña herida que tenía cerca de su corazón, pero parecía no querer ceder.

―Pues, con o sin riesgo con Madara pisándonos los talones ni siquiera tendrás a alguien de quién preocuparte.

Juugo tomó a Sasuke con cuidado y saltando de rama en rama se dirigieron a un lugar lo suficientemente seguro y lejano de donde se encontraban. Sakura miraba constantemente al Uchiha, al cual se le comenzaron a abrir nuevamente las heridas y emanar un poco de sangre de su boca. Tenía que concentrarse y tratar de recuperar más fuerzas para poder curar mejor al susodicho, o si no nunca se lo perdonaría.

―A la derecha ―la suave y desgastada voz del herido les llegó casi como un cántico celestial, no sabían por qué insistía en ir allí, pero le hicieron caso a pesar de sonar estúpido. Se encontraron de lleno con una monumental pared.

―Acércame a aquella roca ―Juugo lo hizo, el herido colocó su mano en un lugar particular emanando un poco de chakra haciendo sellos y murmurando algo ininteligible para otros, la dichosa pared cedió y luego de aquello todo se volvió oscuro para el menor.

―_¿Estará bien?_ ―a lo lejos escuchaba la voz de su equipo murmurar distintas cosas que no comprendía. No podía distinguir bien aquellas voces y sus ojos le dolían, lo cual sabía que sucedería. Sintió una silla correrse cerca de él y una puerta cerrarse. Abrió lentamente sus orbes negras las cuales comenzaron a sangrar sin que él pudiese evitarlo. Le ardían como un demonio, pero tenía que soportarlo.

―Sasuke-kun ―una alarmada Sakura se dirigió al joven mientras con sus manos alzaba el mentón para verle las pupilas enrojecidas y sangrantes ―. ¿Pero qué demonios? ―estaba por comenzar a emanar chakra cuando Sasuke con una de sus manos evitó la acción. Con un monumental esfuerzo, debido a su maltratado cuerpo, logró sentarse. Dejo escapar un suave quejido mientras se limpiaba aquella sangre que escurría por sus orbes.

―Es normal ―murmuró mientras los volvía a cerrar sintiendo las punzadas en su sien.

―¡No es normal llorar sangre Sasuke! ―le gritó como si nada. Volvió a querer colocar sus manos, más Sasuke la inmovilizó con su mirar oscuro y atrayente.

―Estoy bien, ves, ya pasó ―no comprendía, pero aquello le resultaba incómodo. Compartir espacio con la Kunoichi le molestaba un poco, pero de una forma diferente, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en aquellas cosas.

―¿Los chicos están bien? ―cuando reparó en la figura de la chica observó cuán cansada estaba. Su tez estaba pálida y su cabello desarreglado, mientras que unas pequeñas ojeras se cernían bajo sus orbes jade.

―Estás cansada ―fue lo único que dijo. Se hizo a un costado dejando una implícita invitación que hizo sonrosar a la otra persona.

―Estoy bien ―farfulló como pudo, mientras que se levantaba, pero un pequeño mareo le sobrevino.

―No seas molesta, no haré nada raro.

No era que no supiera que Sasuke nunca se atrevería a hacerle algo, era sencillamente que la situación era extraña.

* * *

**A**ntes que nada agradecer a Wikipedia, gran fuente de información.

No les diré cómo me ha costado hacer éste capítulo, tratar de darle a la Bipolaridad de Madara es sumamente difícil. Por otra parte no quise detallar mucho la batalla de Pain con Sasuke, como tampoco la de Konan ni mucho menos la de Madara con Tsunade, después de todo la maté ―me gusta el Gore, pero si empiezo masacrando me odiarán―. Un dato Freak: Sasuke y Madara nacieron el mismo día, por lo cual se especula que Sasuke es como la sucesión del poder de Madara, por lo cual lo hice ambientado así; no tengo idea de qué hará Masashi con ambos, pero me es sospechoso así que quise darme el gusto de colocar lo que me gustaría que sucediese.

Pobre Sakura, es todo lo que diré por el momento.

El diccionario de Gaa:

**Izuna:** Realmente no sé si se llama Izuna, pero al parecer así es. Busqué en los mangas pero algunas traducciones o no lo tienen, o hay como dos nombres distintos ―LOL―, y cuando pregunto me salen con que salió de Rin'negan, ¡algo absurdo!, por eso os digo. No sé cómo carajos se llama el hermano de Madara, pero al parecer ése nombre ha resonado mucho.

**Tomoe (es):** Son las comillas que Sasuke tiene en su Sharingan. Inicialmente tiene el básico (Una comilla o Tomoe), luego saca dos, y la pelea con Naruto aparece la tercera. Recordemos que en el entrenamiento de Orochimaru, el sannin obligaba a Sasuke a tener el sharingan prendido durante cierto tiempo, o si podía durante el día para que no fuese tanto gastadero de chakra, pudiéndolo utilizar sin que se cansara en demasía.

**Doton ****∙ Doryūdan: "[…]**Se transforma el chakra en lodo que toma la forma de un dragón, el cual con su boca abierta comienza a disparar bolas de tierra hacia el enemigo a gran velocidad como si fueran misiles. Es una técnica de larga alcance. La velocidad que alcanzan los "torpedos" de tierra es tanta que puede ocasionar un gran daño en el enemigo** […]"**.

**K****aryūdan: **"[…]el usuario concentra chakra convirtiéndolo en fuego, lanzando el mismo por su boca creando un fino haz de fuego, debido a que este jutsu es demasiado débil generalmente se utiliza combinada con el doton ∙ doryūdan, en el cual las bolas de tierra se incendian aumentando la efectividad de ambas técnicas […]".

**A**gradecería sus comentarios ya que no soy vidente xD

―●Gaa●―


	12. Vida

**A**uthor's **N**otes: No saben cuánto disfrute escribiendo y editando este escrito, en todas sus facetas, tanto en lo cómico ―mis perdones por cambiarles la trama― y en lo serio. Agradezco cada uno de los reviews que me mandaron, la paciencia que me han tenido y sobre todo las ansias que tienen aún de leer este Fic que ha pasado por muchas etapas y me han acompañado, y ahora ustedes tienen mi regalo. Es un placer entregarles el último capítulo de Hebi no Entiende, al cual le he dado todo el empeño posible y lo he terminado de una manera maravillosa a mi gusto, "Vida", espero que no olviden tan rápido mi escrito, y tampoco me olviden a mí, no los molesto más y les dejo con el final, gracias a ustedes que me han acompañado en todas, sobre todo a aquellas personas que no me dejaron pese a cambiar la trama, no saben cuánto cariño les tengo.

―●◊●―  
Hebi no Entiende  
**―●◊●―  
**Por: Gaa  
**―●◊●―**

Capítulo XII: Vida

Cuando el lado contrario de la cama se hundió, Sasuke supo que tenía que virar su vista. El silencio no se hizo de esperar pero al poco tiempo se escuchó una profunda respiración acompasada, y allí supo que Sakura se había dormido. Se sentó en la cama tranquilo y posó sus profundos orbes negros en la chica que parecía caer rendida ante Morfeo sin denotar que se había acercado un poco a él, dejó escapar el aire intranquilo, él no debería estar allí, ni menos arrancando de Madara. Cuando quiso levantarse de la cama para dejar descansar a la chica el sonido de la puerta lo distrajo un momento, esperando que a la persona que osara a abrirla sin tapujos ni orden de él, pero no le sorprendió ver al rubio con una mueca de seriedad, más cuando lo vio allí postrado al lado de Sakura, en una posición que para él no era sana quiso estallar.

―¡Te--¡

―No malpienses, dobe ―masculló bajo Sasuke mientras se levantaba con ciertos aires de dificultad, caminó hasta la silla que hace poco ocupaba la chica y se sentó tratando de regularizar aquellas punzadas de dolor, cómo odiaba cuando se desgastaba.

―Tch, no es mi culpa, ¿qué harás ahora? ―Naruto se acercó a su amigo y se sentó en el piso esperando órdenes, aunque no le gustara sabía que Sasuke tenía ideado un eficiente plan el cual a nadie le hubiese parecido errático.

―Afuera está Hebi… ahora no me sirven mucho por lo cual los dejaremos aquí cuidado a Sakura. Tú y yo iremos a por Madara. Podría ser nuestra última batalla ―las palabras del menor de los Uchiha no dejaban muestras de consuelo, ni mucho menos de "Nos irá bien, dobe, después de todo somos fuertes". El rubio observó cómo su amigo mantenía aquella pose pensativa, sus manos entrelazadas sobre su mentón ocultando en gran medida sus facciones, pero aquellos ojos no lo engañaban, él estaba decidió además de que tenía una voraz mirada que le impedía echarse para atrás, además… aquello…

―Este es mi camino ninja ―sin dudas cualquier tipo de dudas de ambos fue suprimido por aquella frase tan trillada de Naruto y ambos sonrieron con gran sorna ―. Después de todo, nadie es más fuerte que mí, teme.

El poseedor del sharingan se levantó no sin antes hacer una última mueca de dolor, observó de perfil por unos momentos a Sakura, ella había agotado toda su reserva de chakra para poder salvarlo a él, más bien dicho, para poder sanarlo y no la iba a dejar mal parada. Con una imagen en mente de aquella persona que le había jodido la vida por años salió de la habitación seguido del Kitsune; a las afueras Hebi esperaba una orden de su líder, quien parecía ya restablecido de todas sus heridas.

―Karin, dame la pastilla ―la chica de lentes caminó con una pequeña pastilla proteínica que serviría para sanar sus células dañadas, y otra que Sasuke presumió para el dolor, y no se equivocó.

―Ahora qué, Sasuke-sama ―esta vez era Juugo quien cuestionaba las decisiones de su líder. El cabecilla guardó silencio por unos instantes y comenzó a alistar sus cosas ante la fiera mirada del rubio.

―¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? ―aún no lo sabía, y debía estimar las horas promedio antes del anochecer, pero tras mirar por la ventana evitó un gemido de insatisfacción, el atardeces caída y al parecer por las pequeñas explosiones que divisaba, Akatsuki había tomado la delantera.

―Cuatro horas ―mucho tiempo para aquella persona que estaba pendiente de la libertad de toda una nación. Observó de reojo a Naruto y exhaló el aire que aún poseía en sus pulmones.

―Karin, te quedarás a cuidar a Sakura, si despierta e insiste en ir a buscarnos la noqueas, con la fuerza que tiene no será capaz de dar mucha lucha. En ese intertanto que estás aquí cubrirás nuestro chakra lo más que puedas, cuando te agotes o no puedas nos das una señal para ocultarnos nosotros.

Suigetsu y Juugo irán a ayudar en todo lo necesario para que Akatsuki no avances. Tú ―masculló Sasuke mirando al chico sonriente ― ten cuidado con Kisame y elimínalo si es posible. Juugo hazte cargo de Zetsu, den lo mejor de sí no quiero bajas, yo sé que ustedes pueden. ¡Sepárense!

Tras lo dicho, solamente la chica de lentes quedó en la instancia concentrándose en su trabajo y prestando atención en la puerta. Tenía que dar lo mejor de sí para que Sasuke la notara y no se podía quejar de su tarea.

Juugo estaba incómodo, si bien Sasuke le había colocado un sello para reprimir que matase a cualquier persona que el moreno no le dijera, no se sentía seguro de aquello, así que lo haría lo más rápido posible para poder irse con él y ayudarle aunque sea como espectador.

―Tranquilízate chico, Sasuke no te hubiera mandado solo si no confiara en el sello ―murmuró el chico. Cuando vieron un pequeño claro se sorprendieron al ver que tenían a un grupo de shinobis chuunin acorralados y el más extrovertido sonrío ―. ¡Hora de masacrar! ―con una fuerte explosión a base de agua Suigetsu alejó a sus contrincantes con una socarrona sonrisa ―, o les tengo malas, pero Sasuke quiere que los matemos, ¿una lástima no?

Sed de sangre.

Por otra parte el desertor de Konoha y el poseedor del Kyuubi avanzaban a una velocidad media, cosa que al último le molestaba como nunca, y mucho más al estar tras el moreno quien sabía perfectamente dónde ir.

―¡¿No podemos ir más rápido Sasuke-baka?! ―cuestionó mordaz el menor y sumamente inquieto.

―Hn, si pudiera lo haría, dobe ―pero aquello no fue suficientemente alto para que su acompañante lo escuchara, sin más aceleró poniendo en riesgo las heridas que aún no cicatrizaban o sanaban correctamente ―. Nos queda poco ―pronunció el mayor mientras que a lo lejos se podía ver el barrio prohibido, el barrio Uchiha.

El centro de Konoha ya no era tan reconocible, el profundo agujero que ocasionó la batalla daban cuenta de las cuantiosas pérdidas que tendrían que reparar, tras estar desde la madrugada hasta el inicio de la noche, tarde o temprano la ayuda de Shinobis apoyando a Konoha o a Akatsuki se movilizaban. Ninjas de la Aldea de la Cascada prestaban sus servicios lo más rápido posible, mientras que el Tsuchikage ya había aparecido en una actitud completamente desmedida, atacando a diestra y siniestra cualquier ninja que tuviera las dichosas capas o se fuera en contra de ninjas de Konoha. Muy rápido se esparció la noticia de la caída del Godaime Hokage en la villa, algunos eufóricos llegaban a reponer y sobrepasar con creces sus límites debido a la ira que corría sus venas; Konoha se había vuelto a quedar sin líder en una batalla, pero eso no se quedaría así.

Volviendo a lo lejano, ambos shinobis amigos habían ingresado por la parte del Bosque al codicioso barrio, mientras que sus sentidos estaban a lo máximo. Sasuke sintió como Karin le daba la señal de agotamiento de chakra por su lado y sin miramientos le dijo a Naruto que ocultara su chakra. Silenciosos como solían serlo en misiones caminaron hasta la casa central que tantos jodidos recuerdos le traía al portador del tan renombrado apellido. Uzumaki se quedó callado por instantes antes de ver por las ventanas al odioso hombre de la máscara quien comenzaba a chillar de emoción diciendo que iría a jugar con un lindo Kitsune y con su bisnieto, aquello sorprendió al susodicho, más no lo demostró. Pero Sasuke tuvo una reacción distinta, y no porque el mayor estuviese allí, sino por todos las memorias que lo volvían débil, y decidió después de diez años enterrarlos para volver a comenzar.

―Shinra Tensei* ―sin dudas Sasuke se había llevado más que el Fuumetsu de Pain. La explosión alertó a Naruto, pero su compañero permanecía impertérrito a cualquier otra cosa. Cuando el polvo se disipó pudo observar como toda la casa central del barrio quedó sin rastro alguno, era un simple terreno baldío; ahora que recordaba, no tenía por qué sorprenderse que él hiciera eso, él ya lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo así que no tenía por qué sentirse triste, es más, una sonrisa devastadoramente feliz cubrió su rostro mientras pasaba sus manos en la nuca, cruzaba su pie con el otro talón y esperaba a que el otro apareciera.

―¡Joo Sasu-chan a destruido la hermosa casa que construí! ―como le tocaba las bolas aquel tipo.

―Déjate de idioteces Madara. Si hay algo que me emputece es que te creas la guinda de la torta ―detrás de toda aquella fluorescente máscara el Uchiha sonrió, disfrutaría apoderarse de él, de su vida, de sus amigos, disfrutaría apoderarse de su cuerpo, destruir todo lo que alguna vez fue de él para hacerlo suyo, disfrutaría ser Uchiha Sasuke.

―Que malo eres, Sasu-chan ―pero aquellas palabras no fueron dichas con gracias, sino que sacándose la máscara develando su escalofriante parecido con él, Naruto no pudo reprimir abrir su quijada hasta mirarlos a ambos.

―Esto es espantoso ―bisbisó con algo de miedo ―. ¡Hasta parece que te han clonado Sasuke-teme! ―la estruendosa sonrisa de Naruto, socarrona y llamativa, molestaron al mayor y el otro sonrió de manera cruel.

―¿Escuchaste, _clon?_ ―Dios sabía cómo le gustaba eso.

La tierra volvió a remecerse, Suigetsu estaba agitado y sus defensas parecían decaer por momentos, Hoshigaki Kisame tenía una cantidad de chakra colosal, y él le arrebataría un poco con su último jutsu.

―¿Qué sucede mocoso?, ¿cansado?, ¿no quieres a Samehada? ―¡Oh sí!, aquella bendita espada. Agitado y por más decir que herido formó los últimos sellos.

―¡Despídete de ella, hombre azul! ―de manera sorpresiva, el verdadero Suigetsu apareció atrás desapareciendo su Bushin y murmurando unas palabras mientras tocaba por instantes el cuerpo antes de que todo se desvaneciera.

―¡Suigetsu!

Sasuke levantó su vista por unos momentos, sentía el olor a muerte de manera constante y llamativa. Dejó de pensar estupideces y volvió a mirar al producto de todo su dolor de cabeza mientras que su rubio amigo le sonreía de lado.

―Es hora.

Un ciclópea explosión alertó a toda Konoha para luego remecerla con aún más fuerza que la anterior, todos se fijaron ―los que vivían y conocían la villa― que la dirección de la explosión no era nada más ni nada menos que el Barrio Uchiha. Un poderoso chakra logró que temblaran, ¡era colosal y maligno!, sin miramientos una nueva detonación se escuchó y percibió a lo lejos. Dos chakras más pequeños pero fuertes le hacían competencia y pronto llamas envolvían aquel lugar, poderosas llamas negras y nocivas pero sin dudas atrayentes. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para apreciar aquel espectáculo que sin dudas los tenía perplejos, los ANBU aprovecharon el desconcierto y volvieron a masacras y rodar cabezas.

―¡¡Sasuke-teme!! ―había perdido a su compañero de lucha en la última explosión, más Madara no le daba tregua, aprovechando el despiste del rubio lo comenzó a atacar casi con ira, gritando que su poder no tenía comparación, su belleza no tenía alcance, y que él llanamente se apoderaría de todo el mundo.

―¡Usurantonkachi atento! ―masculló de nueva cuenta el pelinegro mientras lo lanzaba la esquina contraria y contrarrestaba el fuerte golpe con Kusanagi quien terminó rota al igual que su dedo anular. No tuvo tiempo de quejas cuando de nueva cuenta Madara volvía a provocar una explosión para separarlos, más no era idiota.

―Sunshin no jutsu ―concentrado a más no poder llegó hasta Naruto a un lugar alejado, colocando trampas en el camino para que le dieran tiempo. Cuando recuperó un poco su aire la primera explosión detono y supo que Madara estaría allí en menos de un minuto.

―¡Dobe! ―removió al rubio hasta que logró hacerlo reaccionar.

―No tenías porque salvarme, otra vez ―no pudo reprimir la nostalgia, pero no estaban en el momento ni lugar apropiado.

―Luego hablamos de eso, ¿confías en mí? ―murmuró decidido, si seguían así morirían en menos de cinco segundos más, ambos no tenían todavía la fuerza suficiente como para afrontarlo y era hora de que Sasuke sacara su arma secreta.

―Pues claro dattebayo.

―Al punto de entregarme tu vida en mis manos ―Okey, eso no se lo esperaba. Naruto lo observó unos momentos y de nueva cuenta otra explosión aún más cerca les decía que no tenían tiempo. Naruto trago seco y miró los orbes de su amigo, su hermano, su compañero, _su rival_. Escucharon la desquiciada risa de Madara.

―No tengo mucho tiempo si te fijas, Dobe ―estaba nervioso, Kyuubi lo apoyaba, ¿pero Naruto?, podía ser un idiota descorazonado, pero no tan desgraciado para matar a su amigo/rival sin su consentimiento.

―¡Sasu-chan, Naru-chan ya los vi! ―sólo le quedaban segundos y el rubio no respondía.

―Olví--―

―Claro teme, no tienes por qué preguntarlo. Además si muero, te llevaré conmigo ―esa sonrisa… él también sonrió, llenó de prepotencia y seguridad.

―Vamos ―ambos se pararon de sus posiciones, Naruto delante de Sasuke sabiendo lo que hacía.

―_Estás seguro muchacho, en verdad tienes muchas posibilidades de morir, y yo también _―incluso Kyuubi.

―_No seas miedica, además… es el teme de Sasuke, con él iría con los ojos cerrados _―una amistad superior a los lazos.

―¿Qué harán? ―Madara sonreía socarrón, más cuando Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa lo extraño, ¿qué demonios le sucedía al mocoso?

―Kitsune no Jutsu, Kyuubi no Youko* ―cuando el Uchiha vocalizó aquellas frases, seguido de sellos de eras pasadas, Madara no supo qué pensar. Su sharingan giraba descontrolado analizando aquella técnica, pero al parecer la antigüedad de esta, sumando con el hecho que parecían sellos de Bijuu no ayudaba para nada. Pronto el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a mutar cuando Sasuke lo tocó, sus uñas crecieron y las venas de cada parte se hicieron presentes, el nocivo chakra del Kyuubi comenzó a hacer aparición, mientras que las robes expresivas del chico pasaban a ser rasgadas y teñidas de escarlata producto del Bijuu más poderoso. El cabello del rubio también creció unos tantos, dándole un toque más peligroso y la sonrisa diabólica que formaron sus labios dieron a entender que la operación ya estaba completa; pero algo fuera de lo habitual sucedió, el cuerpo de Uzumaki Naruto cayó hacia atrás dejando al Kyuubi lejos de aquel cuerpo, el Zorro había sido liberado del sello de una u otra manera. Sasuke en un movimiento rápido aseguró el cuerpo con sus pergaminos, haciéndolo desaparecer.

―_He esperado esto mucho tiempo _―una macabra carcajada escapó de sus labios, mientras que Madara sonrió casi con melancolía.

―¿Qué haces?, acabas de darme al Kyuubi para poder asesinar a todo el mundo ―más la prepotente sonrisa de Sasuke le llegó casi como una daga, en sus orbes había otro tipo de Sharingan, muy parecido a su Fuumetsu, pero este escarlata con tomoes unidos se parecía más al Rin'negan que a nada. La pupila de Sasuke se perdió.

―_Contigo ni a la esquina iría, Uchiha Madara _―la profunda y distante voz del Kyuubi le llegó, caminó hasta Sasuke y lo rodeó casi con aires protectores, mas la emanación de energía que tenía era peligrosa para el menor, que lo dejó pasar con tal de terminar esto de una y otra manera.

―¿Qué harás?, ambos llegamos al último nivel del sharingan, pero tú eres más débil que yo ―analizó el poseedor de los cien años.

―Pero tengo a Kyuubi ―Sasuke en una acción completamente incomprensible colocó su mano en la espalda del chico que se asemejaba a su amigo ―. Probaré con algo simple, Katon: Gōkakyū no jutsu ―pero él no fue quien hizo aquella devastadora llama.

Cuando en los cielos de Konoha la figura del Zorro de nueve colas se formó en una colosal llamarada, todos temblaron de pavor. Aquella figura que sin dudas era el Kitsune sonrió y carcajeo al antojo de todos y atacó el punto en el cual estaban, muchos quisieron salir corriendo. Akatsuki ―de una u otra manera― comenzó a retirarse ya que suponían que su líder había capturado al Jinchuuriki, pero que gran error tenían.

Pronto la guerra inesperada terminó, los invasores se alejaban ya que tenían órdenes de que cuando el Kyuubi saliera ―en un acto de completa arrogancia―, se marcharían para dejar a su líder actuar; pero los shinobis de Konoha no estaban nada felices, atemorizados y otros coléricos se dirigieron al centro del caos no pudiendo avanzar más debido al corta fuegos que tenía la zona, pero claramente el chakra sediento de sangre era del Kyuubi y de nadie más.

―¡Naruto! ―la voz de Shikamaru, quien aún seguía con vida, resonó por los alrededores cuando una segunda explosión sobrevino, ahora era agua la que se alzaba con la imperiosa figura del Bijuu, esta parecía socarrona y casi feliz de poder estar afuera.

―_Por fin puedo respirar aire puro _―otra estruendosa carcajada y aquellas palabras que la escucharon todos. EL Bijuu había sido liberado.

―No me detendrás con eso ―debido a su máxima velocidad había podido esquivar los ataques que le mandaban, más aquellas bestiales masas de chakra eran peligrosas incluso a distancias, logrando así que parte de su ropa y parte de su brazo estuvieran comprometidos.

―Lo sé, pero no cansaré hasta hacerlo.

―_Rasengan_ ―la bola de chakra que había aprendido Naruto se formó en la mano del Kyuubi, Sasuke, por otro lado, controlaba que el sello evitara de romperse y algunas veces ayudaba con las técnicas, pero en aquellas que no conocía dejaba que la bestia se hiciera cargo. Cuando la explosión se realizo, dejando un radio de quince metros en total destrucción Sasuke supo que no podría resistir mucho.

―Kitsune ―el aludido se dio vuelta cuando supo que había llegado la hora. Llevaban más de media hora luchando en aquel barrio, sembrando el caos en las afueras.

―_Tsk, maldito Uchiha _―no volvió a decir nada más. El menor volvió a colocar la mano en la espalda, pero esta vez la traspasó en un acto completamente distante. La pupila de Sasuke trabajaba duramente para poder sacar su máxima técnica con el escaso chakra que tenía, incluso sí aquello conllevaba a su muerte.

―Susanō.

Cuando por todas partes de la destruida villa vio cómo se alzaba una especie de marioneta o cuerpo con macabra sonrisa, supieron que incluso la vida de todo el mundo corría peligro, aquel chakra ínfimo comparado con los otros dos estaba desarrollando un Jutsu que nunca antes alguien había visto, la esquizofrénica carcajada que mando el Kyuubi cuando se apoderó de aquella técnica los dejó perplejos, las flamas ya no parecían negras y atrayentes, sino que escarlatas y sangrantes, como respuesta del otro individuo pareció enviar un colosal Ninjutsu que casi destroza aquella figura de no ser por una extraña fuerza que repelió el ataque y lo mando a otro costado. Estuvieron así por un tiempo cuando el otro chakra menos comenzó a desgastarse.

El poder del Madara sumergió aquel parte del territorio, mientras que el endemoniado zorro argumentaba que era demasiado débil y estaba avergonzado de haber caído ante él, pero las cosas no se quedaron así. Un Jutsu más maléfico que el anterior se alzó destruyendo todo lo que estaba su alcance, por unos momentos vieron como la técnica se debilitaba, más no sucedió debido a que el Bijuu dejó salir su chakra de forma impulsiva y repelió aquel ataque protegiendo quizás que cosa. Lo escucharon a lo lejos mascullar. Las personas que veían a lo lejos aquello no hacían más que orar para seguir con vida, sea quien fuese el ganador esperaba que se fuera por donde vino, o que de igual forma terminara muerto para no tener que afrontar aquel monumental poder. En el centro de Konohagakure los ninjas estaba reunidos mientras que otros pocos hacían las rondas y contabilizaban los daños, más todos sus sentidos estaban puestos en la campal batalla que se cernía a pasos de allí.

―Moriremos ―en una esquina siendo atendido, Kiba murmuraba aquello mientras un agonizante Akamaru gemía pidiendo una silenciosa Eutanasia ―. Moriremos juntos Akamaru ―el ninja le sonrió mientras acariciaba su largo pelaje, más esperaban tranquilos a la muerte mientras observaban los destrozos, explosiones y la tierra poco a poco sucumbía ante aquella muestra de poder ―, por lo menos no moriremos solos ―murmuró aún más nostálgico.

Cuando un tronador sonido produjo el cielo, cayó sobre un punto y luego seguidas explosiones se avecinaron y que aquel monstruoso ser se movió lanzando poderosos y fuertes risas se vieron en un profundo silencio.

―¡Yiahh! ―se escuchó la cantarina voz del zorro que los dejó sordos y de repente aquel fantasmagórico ser se derrumbaba, ¿cómo saber quien ganó?

―Ya decía yo que Totsuka nos serviría para algo, maldito zorro.

―_Criajo, ¿me dejarás echar un polvo antes de irme?_

―Como si alguien se fuera a acercar a ti ―Sasuke con suerte se podía poner de pie. Su cabeza emanaba sangre al igual que sus brazos, costillas y pie estaba rotos. Por otra parte el campante Kyuubi sólo tenías una que otra herida, nada que no pudo solucionar en cuestión de minutos.

―_Vámonos mocoso, antes de que mi contenedor no pueda recibirme _―el menor sólo asintió y ambos desaparecieron.

Cuando de un momento a otro sintieron el chakra monumental desplazarse y aparecer ante sus ojos no supieron si ponerse a pelear o suicidarse, más los gritos no se hicieron de esperar. En el centro de Konoha observaron a un Naruto con aquel fatídico chakra, mientras que a un Uchiha Sasuke por decir de herido.

―¡Naruto! ―esta vez, Kiba hizo aquel grito casi como si el que su amigo estuviese vivo era un milagro.

―_No soy Naruto chico-perro, soy Kyuubi _―aquello sin duda merecía más gritos.

Sasuke se dejó caer al suelo cansado, mientras que el Kyuubi miraba como toda aquella gente le tenía miedo, quería caminar y asustarlos. Sonrió con sorna y cuando quiso dar un paso un Kunai atravesó toda aquella gente para parar al Uchiha menor, más este no alcanzó a cruzar la línea cuando el zorro lo detuvo y lo aplastó. Los miró con furia, aquellos chivatos no sabían nada de lo que habían arriesgado, más querían matar aquella persona que sin dudas había dado su vida por protegerlos, ¡por eso odiaba a los humanos y no los comprendía!, siempre sedientos de poder, rencores y no disfrutaban nada, absolutamente nada.

―_Estúpidos insensatos hu--_―

―Kyuubi, déjalos ―cuando Sasuke habló, el sólo volteó para otro lado, se sentía impotente al no poder irse de allí y ser dominado por un chicuelo, pero era eso o morir.

―_Apúrate en recuperar fuerzas _―nadie dijo nada. El zorro parecía una tierna mascota arisca al costado del Uchiha. Se sentó junto a él y sin más le revisó las heridas a lo cual el menor sólo se dejó hacer, estaba demasiado cansado para siquiera iniciar una disputa, conversaron un poco cuando por las lejanías se divisaron dos ninjas: Juugo y Suigetsu, el primero trayendo a su compañero herido pero con aquella gran espada sobre su hombro, Sasuke les sonrió casi con gracia cuando vio a su compañero traer a Samehada con él.

―¡Sasuke-sama! ―Juugo aceleró el paso cargando a Suigetsu y calló justo enfrente de su líder. Al hacerles las preguntas rutinarias de cómo se encontraban todo volvió a ser normal. Pero Suigetsu miraba al zorro que estaba frente a él, tenía un jodido parecido con el chico rubio, más no era él.

―¿Por qué tienes la apariencia del Jinchuuriki? ―eso tomó desprevenido al Bijuu, más alzó los hombros en señal de indiferencia lo que provocó una carcajada del otro se hizo sentir.

―_¿De qué te ríe, mocoso? _―no podía evitar enojarse, ya sentía sed de sangre.

―Me llamó Suigetsu, Kitsune ―murmuró cuando tendió su mano, aquello sin dudas tomó desprevenido a muchos, inclusive al aludido quien la tendió casi con extrañeza; no podían evitar ser el centro de atracción, ver a Kyuubi tan manso era sorprendente.

―Deberías controlar un poco tu chakra, cualquiera que te tienda la mano saldrá herido ―masculló mientras la mano enrojecida era observada por muchos.

―_Tsk, ustedes los humanos son muy lloricas, además, no sabía que eran tan frágiles _―posterior eso fue toda una discusión entre ellos dos, más se notaba a leguas que sólo era una manera de distraer tensiones que provocaban. Karin apareció al poco tiempo cargando a Haruno quien la dejó con un Medic-nin para ir a ver a Sasuke. Le traspasó un poco de su chakra acumulado para que tuviera más fuerzas.

―_Chico, ya es la hora _―murmuró tras un tiempo la tétrica voz del Kyuubi.

―Una pena, comenzabas a caerme bien ―Suigetsu alzó los hombros y arrastró a su espada feliz de la vida, más cuando no pudo caminar vio cómo Kyuubi tomada a Samehada sin más.

―_Es una buena espada… pero, ¿te gustaría que fuera mejor? _―cuando pronunció aquellas palabras con su típica socarrona sonrisa, el menor sólo asintió eufórico.

―Apresurad ―murmuró Sasuke. Juugo también se hizo a un lado junto a Karin y un feliz chico agua quien presumía que su espada tenía poderes del Bijuu más poderoso.

―_Recuerda chivato, la tienes que entrenar o si no…_

―¡A callar! ―no estaba de humor, se sentía cansado, quería dormir y el zorro no paraba de hacer bromas de mal gusto, dar consejos estúpidos y decir que follar un poco no le vendría tan mal después de dieciséis años sin hacerlo.

Kyuubi lo miró mal, más lo ayudo a incorporarse. Cuando el menor de los Uchiha sacó u pergamino y lo invocó, los demás shinobis que estaban pendientes a todo lo que hacían no esperaban aquello.

―¿Estás listo? ―murmuró el menor mientras sacaba otro y lo invocaba en una espesa bruma que provocaba la noche.

―_Eso debería decírtelo yo a ti _―murmuró el Bijuu.

Cuando todo se disipó muchos ahogaron aquellos gemidos de sorpresa cuando vieron el cuerpo de un ninja de Konoha, de un amigo, del Jinchuuriki postrado en medio de todos aquellos sellos no supieron qué demonios hacer.

―¡¿Rompiste el sello?! ―se oyó gritar tras de sí. Sasuke volteó su mirada hasta posarla en Neji, quien parecía estar herido grave. El Uchiha sonrió con gracia mientras volvía a mirar a Naruto.

―Eso no te incumbe Hyuuga. ¡Tú!, Kitsune, párate allí ―sin más miramientos el menor formó un campo de fuerza producto del sello.

―Fusión ―murmuró mientras golpeaba el piso con todo el chakra que tenía y su sharingan resplandeciente. Cuando sintieron las descomunales fuerzas apoderarse del campo muchos se echaron hacía atrás, había una probabilidad grande de que los tres murieran. Pocas probabilidades de que el sello fuese llevado bien, e incluso que uno de los dos sobreviviera, en cualquiera de los casos el Kyuubi se daría por muerto.

―¿Qué demonios? ―Sakura al despertar admiró como todos estaban cohibidos y dentro de allí Sasuke, y dos Narutos intentaban hacer algo. Cuando el Kyuubi desapareció muchos suspiraron de alivio, más cuando aquel chakra uniforme se dirigió al cuerpo de Naruto y este comenzaba a brillar de una manera poco usual, muchos se alarmaron. El mayor se estaba quedando sin reservas de chakra, mientras que Naruto parecía absorber todo tipo de energía.

―¡Sasuke!, ¡Naruto! ―el gritó agonizante de la joven Kunoichi no se hizo de esperar, admiró con lágrimas en los ojos como ambos se derrumbaban fuerte al piso, pero el campo aún no desaparecía, aunque estaba más débil. Todos admiraron casi con asombro cómo Sasuke se volvía levantar con los ojos llenos de sangre. Caminó hasta el rubio mientras que se inclinaba un poco y lo remecía con la mano.

―Dobe ―murmuró Sasuke intentarlo despertar, sus sentidos ya estaba colapsados, no oía y veía bien, mientras que sus orbes parecían sangrar de nueva cuenta. Sus costillas rechinaban de dolor y él sólo quería dormir por mucho tiempo.

―Teme ―no hubo mucho movimiento de labios, pero Sasuke sí los percibió.

―Me alegro, usurantonkachi ―y sin más se dejó caer hacia atrás liberando por fin el campo. Pronto todos los ninjas rodeaban a Naruto dejando de lado a Sasuke. Sakura se hizo paso revisando primero al rubio debido a la gran afluencia de personas. Cuando se agachó a escuchar su corazón, pudo sentir el leve latido de su corazón, suave pero calmándola.

―Está vivo ―pronunció para alegría de muchos. Pronto las miradas recelosas se dirigieron al menor de los Uchiha, quien permanecía rodeado por sus compañeros de curso. Nadie parecía querer ayudarlo, después de todo era un traidor, pero eso no evitó que los de su equipo les enviaran una gélida mirada. ¡Él daba su vida y ellos así lo recompensaban!, mas Sakura se acercó a constatar los daños del menor, cuando le dijeron que tenían que llevarlo al hospital ―que fue la única instalación milagrosamente de pie― los de Hebi no se hicieron de esperar.

―Un traidor no salva a Konoha de la perdición ―cuando Naruto pronunció aquello, definitivamente se desmayó.

¿Cuánto había pasado?, ¿una semana?, ¿un mes?, ¿un día?, ¿un año?... Sasuke no lo sabía pero recién comenzaba a abrir sus orbes negros. El hedor a hospital lo molestó, mientras que el blanco hacía que sus ojos lagrimearan por el golpe de luz. Respiró dificultosamente con aquella porquería que tenía en la nariz, mientras que sentía sus manos vendadas.

―Hasta que te despiertas, teme. No pensé que demoraras tanto en recuperarte ―aquella voz, después de todo lo habían logrado, se habían salvado. Se intentó incorporar más la punzante herida en su pulmón lo hizo querer gemir de dolor, más se aguantó, no se vería débil ante nadie.

―Hn, yo no tengo alguien quien me ayude, idiota ―Sasuke giró su rostro hasta posarlo en el de su amigo, el cual tenía algunas partes vendadas.

―Puede… ―fue todo lo que inquirió, se siguieron mirando por un tiempo indeterminado hasta que la sonrisa de Naruto le ganó, el también hizo un intento de sonrisa, más lo único que logró fue la socarrona que tenía.

―¿Cuánto...?

―Dos semanas ―le respondió apresurado. Giró su vista a la ventana admirando el fuerte sol. Era de madrugada aún pero el cielo recién se teñía de naranjo.

―¿Te irás? ―cuando Naruto le cuestionó aquello no supo qué responder, ¿se iría?... ya había terminado todo, había logrado su objetivo con creces y aunque sentía un enorme vacío, sabía que de allí podría comenzar de nuevo.

―¿Qué dice el consejo? ―ni siquiera sabía si estaban o no con vida, pero suponía que los viejos eran más astutos de lo que ellos creían.

―Te absolvieron de todo cargo, después de todo salvaste a Konoha, dijeron que si te querías quedar, se los dijeras ―murmuró un tanto intranquilo ―. Prácticamente tienes permiso de salir y entrar a Konoha como se te antoje ―aquella propuesta era tentadora. Sasuke sólo asintió y soportando el dolor se sentó mirando también mirando ahora el cielo teñido de amarillo.

―Dime dobe, ¿aún quieres ser Hokage? ―el rubio no respondió de manera inmediata, pero sí se giró al ver el rostro sereno de Sasuke, con los ojos cerrados esperando su respuesta.

―Claro que sí, Baka-suke ―no había pisca de ridículo en aquellas palabras. El Uchiha lo miró por un tiempo, admirando cómo habían crecido, habían matado a más personas peligrosas que muchos shinobis renombrados, habían pasado por peripecias que quizás nunca se volverían a repetir, y él dobe le preguntaba si quería volver…

―Entonces ya puedes comenzar ―el poseedor de orbes zafiros se quedó mudo por un tiempo. ¿Qué demonios significaba aquello?, mas cuando pensó que su amigo definitivamente se había vuelto loco recordó la guarida de Orochimaru.

"_¿Cómo puedo convertirme en Hokage, cuando ni siquiera puedo salvar a un amigo?"_

―Está bien ―se giró rápido hacia la ventana, no pudo evitar que su voz se rompiera cuando dijo aquellas palabras, estaba feliz, por fin había traído de vuelta al baka de su amigo, por fin dejaría de sentirse desolado y solo desde su partida, aquel hueco que sólo decía "Uchiha Sasuke", su mejor amigo, su rival, su hermano, lo había conseguido por fin.

―No llores dobe, no seas una nenaza ―y ya no quería refutar nada, porque estaba llorando con todo lo que tenía sin importarle nada, lo había logrado.

Cuando Sasuke comenzó a vivir su vida tal y como un adolescente, no esperó que las hormonas se presentaran. Ya sin venganza ni nada que atentara su integridad, moral o cualquier cosa que dependiera de un asesinato masivo, nunca pensó que voltearía su vista al sexo femenino, y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿no que iba a revivir su clan? Las ropas que lo envestían habían cambiado ligeramente. Si bien los pantalones eran los mismos, la camiseta de arriba similar, la capa que llevaba formando todo aquel atuendo le indicaban una sola cosa: él era poderoso.

A pesar de todo lo sucedido con su clan, seguían teniendo el pai-pai en su espalda junto al signo de Konoha en él. Las cosas con Amegakure iban mejor, Pain desapareció junto a Konan y él sabía por qué, pero no iba a ahondar en cosas del pasado. A sus veintiún años disfrutaría su vida.

Ahora se dirigía a los campos de entrenamientos, eran recién las siete de la mañana, pero ya pasaría por su compañero de prácticas, aunque al parecer él lo encontraría primero.

―¡Sasuke-teme! ―a lo lejos Naruto alzaba frenético su mano con una similar capa que la de él, nada menos que estaba en blancas tonalidades, una llama atrás que decía claramente "Sannin" y evidentemente la capa de su difunto padre recién reconocido.

―Dobe ―de un momento a otro ya estaba al costado del rubio caminando ambos a la torre del Hokage ―. ¿Qué es eso? ―murmuró al ver un formulario entre las manos del rubio, no era muy habitual que él leyera, ni mucho menos que escribiera, más todo aquello lo dejó pasar, últimamente andaba muy raro.

―Pues, al parecer la gente de Konoha no está feliz con el gobierno de Danzou, en sus cinco años no ha hecho mucho así que harán una reelección de Hokage ―ante aquellas palabras los orbes azules de su amigo brillaron, y él se sintió feliz, después de todo como ambos como Sannin eran reconocidos y respetados, y si uno de ellos se postulaban, obviamente la gente los aclamaría.

―Vaya, y yo que pensaba que los dobes como tú no tenían mucho futuro ―Sasuke hizo un movimiento de las manos dando a entender su postura, más sólo ganó un gritó de Naruto.

―Oi teme, ¿entrenamos más tarde ―Sasuke llanamente asintió y siguió su recorrido posterior a dejar al rubio en la torre. Después de todo aquel caos no se demoraron mucho en nombrarlos Sannin, el que Naruto y él fueran entrenados por los antiguos, y más aún, dar la vida para salvar la ciudad ameritaba que un nombramiento superior al ser capitanes ANBU o algo similar, y pronto se vieron revistiendo aquellas prendas que ellos mismos habían elegido para identificarse, Naruto con blanco y Sasuke con negro… aunque no todo quedaba allí.

Giró por una calle en destino al Hospital de Konoha, le haría una visita a aquella persona que últimamente lo tenía pensante con respecto a una situación, más cuando llegó le dijeron que hoy era su día libre. Haruno Sakura después de la guerra estuvo durante dos semanas atendiendo sin descanso alguno con sus dotes de médico a las personas, ninjas, había salvado una cantidad importante de gente y eso ahora significaba que también asumió su puesto, aunque ella no llevará las mismas ropas que ellos, sí tenía una capa similar que la utilizaba cuando los tres iban de misiones y así ser reconocidos. Decidió visitarla a su casa, mas la vio cargando bolsas y en un acto sumamente Uchiha se las quitó, aunque supiera que ella podía, no dejaba de ser un acto de caballerosidad por parte de él, ¡y eso era precisamente lo que no comprendía!, ¡¿por qué hacía eso?!

―Hola Sasuke-kun ―con los años sus formas la fueron favoreciendo, no de manera exagerada, pero sí lo suficiente para él, ¿suficiente por qué?

―No me dijiste que hoy era tu día libre ―murmuró mientras seguían caminando a la casa de la joven. A lo lejos Sasuke pudo percibir a sus ex-compañeros: Suigetsu Juugo y Karin lo miraban de manera divertida, lo cual provocó la mirada de furia por parte de su ex-líder.

―Esto me recuerda a lo que sucedió hace tiempo ―murmuró la joven con aires nostálgicos, y como si un rayo de recuerdos lo atosigaran, remembró lo bien que se lo habían pasado molestando a su difunto sensei, la cena de la noche y las posteriores ayudas que Sakura siempre le daba.

Volvió ―como en aquellos tiempos― a mirar el cuerpo de la ahora mujer con detenimiento, analizado cada partícula de sus pies, piernas, trasero ―sobre todo su trasero―, cintura, pechos ―aunque no muchos, pero podía acostumbrarse―, hombros, cuello, quijada, labios, nariz, ojos, mejillas, ¡todo!, absolutamente todo; y de nueva cuenta se cuestionaba ¿acostumbrase a qué?

―¿Te quedarás a comer, Sasuke-kun? ―el asintió ido mientras veía a Sakura cocinar el desayuno, y la imaginó con un delantal y niños correteado de allí hacia acá, con una sonrisa mientras él la admiraba sentado en ese mismo lugar feliz, ¿feliz?... sí, hace tiempo que sentía aquel sentimiento poco usual en él se presentara de forma habitual en él y pensó… Naruto le dijo que aquello era normal cuando a alguien le gustaba otra persona…

Sakura no estaba tan mal.

Era fuerte y linda, sería buena madre, lo quería a él por lo que era, se conocían hace años… se podía acostumbrar a todo aquello, además de que le gustaba su presencia, era su molestia diaria.

―No está nada de mal ―murmuró el joven Uchiha mirando de nueva cuenta el lugar donde se perdía el nombre de la espalda.

―¿Dijiste algo Sasuke-kun? ―la chica se volteó con el cucharon de sopa y el llanamente negó.

"_Las hormonas causan estragos_" pensó detenidamente "_Pero quizás no esté mal probarlas con ella"._

Sasuke Uchiha por fin conocía la palabra vida, planeaba su futuro y disfrutaba del presente… y cómo lo disfrutaba.

No muy lejos de allí ―en la ventana de la cocina― Hebi veía como su líder ―o _ex_, no les importaba― hacía cosas poco habituales de él, y después de estar cinco años conviviendo en aquella loca aldea, que primero odia luego ama y después te regala puestos, habían comprendido por qué su líder sufría ciertas metamorfosis como ahora, ellos mismos habían sufrido cierto cambio.

Al final, habían logrado comprender por qué después de todo Sasuke tenía lazos en aquella villa, y por fin podían jactarse de que ellos sí conocían cada una de las facetas de Uchiha Sasuke y también podían considerarse amigos del último.

―Sasuke-sama se enojará si nos ve ―murmuró Juugo quien se tapaba los ojos desde la ventana. Karin negó fotografiando el momento en el cual Sasuke se quedó sin polera y Suigetsu sonrió con sorna.

―Qué más da, me reiré de esto por mucho tiempo ―susurró mientras otras cosas indecorosas sucedían en la sala.

―Mierda ―masculló Karin.

―¿Qué?

―Saqué una foto con flash ―todos tragaron seco.

―¡Eres una idiota!

―Cállate tiburón con patas.

―Será mejor que arranquemos.

―¡Cállate lamebotas!

―¡Es tú culpa pelirroja desteñida!

―_Hebi _―la tétrica voz de su líder les llegó. Ahí estaba, tras de ellos con el torso descubierto y el pantalón a medio abrir, el aura no decía nada bueno y los tres tragaron duro.

―E-este, yo… ¡yo lo puedo explicar! ―Suigetsu se puso un paso adelante cuando el reconocido vengador comenzó a formular chakra tipo rayo en su mano.

―No hay nada que explicar.

―¡CORRAN! ―sin esperar mucho los tres partieron en busca de algo que los salvara de una muerte inminente a manos el moreno quien corría tras de ellos con la furia pintada en la cara.

―¡Los mataré!

Pero a pesar de todo eso, Hebi sonreía con gracia y felices…

_Por fin Hebi sí entendía._

―¡No corran cobardes! ―aunque aquello no significara que los dejará vivir.

◊ Fin ◊

* * *

**El diccionario:**

***Shinra Tensei:** Pain destruye la aldea con esta técnica, es resiente. Provoca un daño superior dependiendo de la cantidad de chakra y lo que se quiera destruir.

***Kitsune no Jutsu, Kyuui no Youko:** La verdad, es como repetir dos veces lo mismo intercalando el jutsu. Busqué por cielo mar y tierra una página que me traspasara palabras al japonés, pero sólo hacen en Beta o con los dichosos Kanjis, y yo quiero las palabras, así que tuve que inventar una ―perdonad a los eruditos en la materia―, me gustaría saber dónde carajos podría conseguir una página así, o alguien quien me dijera cómo colocar los kanjis de manera más creíble, ya saben, busco información. En cualquiera de los casos dicho Jutsu es de mi creación de un mundo paralelo xD

¡Qué malo soy! ―se carcajea―, lo siento, no me parecía propio echar a andar un Lemon, se leería fuera de lugar, sin denotar que la historia de por sí es trágica, y nuevamente maté a Kakashi ―no le basta con el manga―. En fin, ¡Trece páginas!, Uyy, algo agotador para mí, que sin dudas me esforcé mucho para entregaros el Fic.

Estoy pensado que el final me quedó muy abierto, pero eso lo veré después, dependiendo de sus reviews haré o no un Epílogo, y cualquiera que sea mi decisión la informaré en el perfil cuando me lleguen sus comentarios.

La verdad se habla mucho de los tres como Sannin, más nunca he leído un Fic donde estén así los tres, creo que haré uno, Como verán continué con 'Yo no quise ser Hokage', allí los tomaré a los tres en un futuro ―eso se llama Spoiler xD―. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura, como verán no relaté mucho la batalla, pero sí el sentir que es lo que más me importa.

Espero sus comentarios, y no me odien, o ódienme, pero me lo dicen para saber por qué me odian. Fue un gusto darles el último capítulo, como dije, si hay epílogo se centraría en tomar puntos al aire que dejé, tales como la relación, el puesto de Kage de Naruto (¿?), y otras cosas que no diré ;)

Gracias por sus doscientos y tantos reviews, espero que ha este capítulo le vaya mejor que el anterior ―y porque es el último―. ¡Nos vemos pronto!

P.D: Lamento las Onomatopeyas, pero está bien usarlas de vez en cuando.

―●◊Gaa◊●―


End file.
